Los Colores del Arco Iris
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Isabella y Edward cruzan sus caminos en la secundaria gracias a una apuesta, sin darse cuenta el muchacho popular de la escuela y la muchacha rechazada se unen en un amor donde los minutos cuentan en retroceso avecinándoles la separación eterna. Summary completo en el interior.
1. Propuestas

**Argumento**

Isabella es una muchacha con el alma rota encerrada en su propio caparazón de lágrimas donde se prometió no permitir que alguien la lastimase ocultándose en la soledad que era su mejor amiga y el lugar donde pretendía ocultar su realidad.

Edward es un estudiante de último año que se ve obligado a cambiar de escuela gracias a la transferencia de su padre a un país al otro lado del mundo de nombre Skyer –la tierra natal de su madre- donde deberá enfrentarse a ser nuevo adolescente popular. A pesar de que su apariencia derrocha belleza a los ojos del público femenino, él añora conocer a alguien que lo conozca por quién es y no por como luce.

Isabella y Edward cruzan sus caminos en la secundaria gracias a una apuesta, sin darse cuenta el muchacho popular de la escuela y la muchacha rechazada se unen en un amor donde los minutos cuentan en retroceso avecinándoles la separación eterna.

* * *

**Propuestas**

Edward abrió los ojos con el estridente sonido del despertador destrozándole los nervios, suspiró resignado a su primer día de clases, mientras rogaba mentalmente de que no lo tomaran en cuenta y lo ignoraran, pero estaba consciente de que tener ojos verdes como esmeraldas, cabello ondulado color castaño con reflejos rojizos inclinándose al cobrizo y un cuerpo musculoso cubierta por una piel blanca no le serían una gran ayuda.

—¡Edward! —lo llamó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta— levántate o llegarás tarde a clases.

—Estoy enfermo —pronunció aquella mentira sin pensarlo.

—Si no estás en comedor desayunando en veinte minutos, entraré, te cambiaré de ropa y te llevaré de la mano hasta el salón de clases —Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido de la amenaza de Esme

—Ya bajo

Él sabía que la mentira no lo ayudaría a escapar del tedioso primer día pero al menos lo había intentado; desde que se había mudado —hace dos semanas— había evitado el contacto con las hijas de los vecinos, ocultándose en el desván tratando de que Esme no lo obligara a entablar conversación con aquellas adolescentes quisquillosas.

Luego de una ducha rápida y vestirse con jeans, camiseta ceñida al cuerpo, tenis y una chaqueta de cuero marrón acompañada de su peinado desarreglado modelado con gel, bajó a encontrarse con sus padres para un desayuno "Familiar".

—Buenos días —dijo sentándose en la silla al extremo de la mesa contrario a Carlisle, quien leía el periódico mientras tomaba la taza de café y se la llevaba a la boca.

—Edward, ¿Qué te he dicho de poner los codos sobre la mesa? —Esme lo regañó dándole un manotón en la nuca.

—Que… ya me olvidé —la miró sonriente con intenciones de sacarla de sus casillas

—Un día de estos me cansaré de hablarte y te dejaré sin mesada por un buen tiempo

—No… mamá, discúlpame —se aferró del mandil de su madre mirándola con ojitos de tristes mientras ella le esbozaba una sonrisa con aquellos labios finos color carmesí.

—Suéltame Edward —Esme se pasó los dedos por su corto y ondulado cabello castaño como la miel.

—Dime que me disculpas

—Está bien cariño —le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano para luego golpearle la mejilla sonoramente.

—¿Qué me has preparado para desayunar? —Edward levantó los cubiertos y empezó a golpear la mesa comportándose como un niño pequeño.

—¡Edward! —él levantó la mirada y se topó con la mirada enojada de Carlisle.

—Lo siento papá

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ya no eres un chiquillo? —Carlisle lo miró con el seño fruncido mientras dejaba a un lado el periódico.

—Carlisle, déjalo tranquilo, es nuestro único hijo y el próximo año se irá a la universidad —Esme entró en su defensa

—Ese es el punto —Carlisle giró el rostro posando sus ojos color avellana sobre su esposa mientras una sonrisa amorosa aparecía en su rostro—, el próximo año será universitario y no tendrá a "Mami me defiende_"_ cuidándolo.

—Carlisle —Edward se aclaró la garganta mirando fijamente la corbata de su padre—, soy un adulto maduro y responsable, sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el indicado; padre —levantó el rostro mirando el cabello rubio de Carlisle, lo lamento, a partir de ahora actuaré como el adulto que soy

—Está bien Edward, ¿Qué quieres? —su padre se cruzó de brazos ladeando la cabeza

—Me compras un coche nuevo, el que tengo es una carcacha comparado con los que he visto en internet

—No —Esme pronunció y ambos la miraron asombrados; ella era una mujer que le daba todo lo que deseaba y esa palabra lo dejó atónito

—Pero mamá —Edward empezó a rezongarle

—¿No acabas de decir que eres un adulto maduro?; demuéstramelo, consigue tus propios medios para comprártelo

—Como quieras —Edward se levantó enojado y salió dramáticamente

A pesar de que le gruñía el estomago del hambre que tenía, Edward no regresó al comedor a desayunar, quería darle una lección a sus padres, mientras que a quien le estaban dando la lección era a él.

Ser un adolescente de la sociedad alta con algunos ceros en la cuenta bancaria lo habían hecho sentir ligeramente superior y caprichoso con sus padres; él tenía dos rostro; con sus padres se comportaba quisquilloso porque a ellos les gustaba atenderlo y regañarlo, pero fuera de casa Edward era otro, reservado, callado y tímido.

Al llegar al instituto se encontró con James —su primo— esperándolo en la puerta principal; James no era una persona de su agrado, aparte de ser un engreído, era arrogante y se creía el rey del mundo.

—¡Edward! —James lo llamó haciéndole señas a que se acercara al grupo de personas que estaban con él

—¿Qué quieres? —se acercó con su rostro hecho una máscara de hielo.

—Querido primito, te quería presentar a mis amigos —señaló a las siete personas de aspecto aniñado y sobre cuidado—; les dije que sería perfecto para nuestro grupo —miró triunfante a los integrantes—; querido primito, aquí disfrutarás de la misma popularidad que tenías allá en Lostenbord —Edward se sintió en un hoyo sin salida, lo habían integrado en el grupo del que quería huir.

—En realidad no deseo ser parte de tu _"_Grupo" —con los dedos marcó las comillas en el aire

—Estás jugando —James pasó el brazo por el hombro y lo apretó dolorosamente— si me haces quedar mal, te juro que te moleré a golpes —le susurró al oído.

—Será mejor irme —Edward se soltó del agarre y empezó a caminar hacia el interior del gran edificio.

—Espera, te tengo una apuesta —James le tocó el punto débil, él era aficionado a las apuestas.

—¿Cuál sería? —se volteó a encarar a su primo

—Hay una chica que me hala los nervios, es tan nerd y _freak_

—¿Qué con ella? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Te daré un mes para que la enamores para que luego la destroces

—¿Cuál es tu beneficio? —le preguntó enojado por los planes que hacían en contra de la inocente joven

—Ella lo rechazó más de cinco veces —el muchacho de cabellos negros le respondió prácticamente riéndose.

—Cierra el pico —James le dio un puñetazo en el hombro al muchacho delator.

—¿Qué gano yo? —Edward entró en el juego al pensar que la muchacha era engreída y pensaba que nadie era tan bueno para ella, y él quería tener algo en que entretenerse

—Te doy mi auto deportivo —levantó la llave y señaló un perfecto auto descapotable de color negro que tenía una semana en el mercado, en ese instante recordó las palabras de su madre _"_¿No acabas de decir que eres un adulto maduro?; demuéstramelo, consigue tus propios medios para comprártelo" eso haría, tener un coche nuevo por sus propios medios.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

—Parece que estás muy seguro de ti mismo —su primo se pasó los dedos por su cabello rubio restándole importancia a sus propias palabras

—En un mes tendrás a la niña llorando a tus pies

Luego de la declaración del futuro de la niña que no conocía aun se dirigió al salón C donde recibiría la clase de historia; como era el primer día de clases para todos se sentó en el último escritorio unitario y descansó el rostro sobre la madera escondiéndose entre los brazos.

Isabella corría, llegaba tarde a su primer día de clases en el último año, se había quedado dormida y prácticamente tuvo que salir a hurtadillas de su casa.

A medida que sus latidos palpitaban ensordecedoramente en sus oídos, su cuerpo empezaba a sudar haciendo que la sudadera gris se pegara más a su cuerpo levantándosele dejando entrever los moretones de su estomago.

Al llegar al salón C, se dirigió a su escritorio y se quedó fría cuando vio a un muchacho ocuparlo.

—Fuera de mi asiento —Edward se obligó a levantar el rostro y mirar el lugar de donde provenía la voz; al ver la dueña de esa dulce voz se quedó hipnotizado por la hermosa muchacha que estaba parada frente a él, con unos ojos intimidantes color caoba acompañados de una larga melena chocolate cayendo en cascada a los lados de su rostro, unos labios llenos ideales para besar hasta cansarse, piel sedosa y pálida— ¿Acaso no escuchas? —ella pasó mano frente a su rostro sacándolo del escrutinio— Fuera de mi asiento.

—No sabía que tenía dueño —le sonrió tratando de sacar a flote sus dotes de donjuán queriendo hacerla sonreír, imaginando lo hermosa que sería aquella joven sonriendo pero no lo logró, una arruguita marcaba su entrecejo.

—Pues ahora lo sabes —empezó a reír imaginando que ella le gruñía como una fiera— ¿acaso soy un bufón? —aquellos ojos caoba lo taladraron haciendo que su piel se erizara

—Disculpas, pero es el primer día de clases y nos podemos sentar donde nos dé la gana —ella se cruzó de brazos y empezó mover el pie de forma desesperante.

—Vete —Isabella rugió enojada queriendo arrancarle la cabeza al muchacho de cabello casi rojo

—El asiento no tiene tu nombre —Isabella se sintió feliz ante esa declaración mostrándole una sonrisa socarrona.

—En realidad, sí lo tiene, si levantas en brazo izquierdo verás mi nombre —Rió cuando él vio el nombre que había tallado con el bolígrafo el año anterior.

—Así que te llamas Nalini —la miró sonriente.

—Sí, ahora fuera de mi lugar —Isabella le hizo señas para que buscara otro lugar mientras él la miraba embobado.

—Disculpa Nalini —Él se levantó y le guiñó el ojo antes de darle la espalda.

Mientras Isabella se quedó pensativa acerca de aquel chico de hombros anchos, corpulento, labios perfectos de tono rosáceo y finos, voz seductora como el cantar de los ángeles, ojos hipnotizante y su estúpido e irritante ego, el maestro ingresó al aula y empezó a impartir la forma en que trabajarían el resto del semestre, sin embargo, en el instante que dejó de lado la imagen del joven que había ocupado su lugar, su mente empezó a divagar en la tierra de Nalini —el nombre que le había puesto a su imaginación— dibujándose un cielo despejado con el sol ligeramente oculto entre las nubes algodonosas, disfrutando del revolotear de las mariposas con alas teñidas de los colores del arcoíris, la brisa alborotando su corto cabello sonriéndole al sol acostada sobre una manta lejos de gritos y moretones.

—¡Señor! —el maestro exclamó sacándola de su ensoñación.

—Edward Cullen —contestó el joven del ego por los aires, quien la miró y le sonrió complacido.

—¿Me podría repetir lo que dije? —Isabella no sintió curiosidad o alguna emoción por lo que el maestro le diría al chico de nombre Edward así que desechó la realidad y regresó al mundo de Nalini.

Mientras el maestro lo regañaba por su respuesta negativa a la pregunta que le habían hecho; Edward se sintió frustrado al ver a Nalini suspirar y girar el rostro ignorándolo por completo. Él no podía negarlo, la joven de cabello chocolate le gustaba, no solo eso, le encantaba porque ella lo rechazaba.

Las palabras del señor Withlock se convirtieron en un sonido lejano mientras se concentraba en cuál sería su próximo paso para que Nalini le pusiera atención ya que hacer que el maestro lo regañara no la había impresionado, no obstante, las otras compañeras empezaban a flirtear desde lejos; eso de obtener la atención de la chica que le gustaba, le traería otras adolescentes babeándose por él.

Con el pasar de los minutos, Edward empezaba a quedarse sin ideas, no conocía a la joven, no sabía que le gustaba o que no, ni siquiera su ropa hablaba por ella, aquellos jeans desgastados con rasgaduras en las rodillas, tenis y la sudadera no decían nada, eso no era lo que las mujeres de su edad usaban, solo las tímidas; se la quedó mirando por un largo rato, memorizando cada gesto, movimiento o suspiro.

El señor Withlock parecía haber notado la distracción de Nalini, él vio como se le acercaba a paso lento colocándole la mano sobre el hombro de ella y susurrándole algo al oído. ¿Acaso eso era ético? —se preguntó a sí mismo—, Edward bufó con la rabia recorriéndole los pensamientos por haber creído que ella era diferente al resto, pero parecía no ser así, se notaba a leguas que la confianza entre ella y el señor Withlock iba mucho más lejos que alumna y maestro; rechinó los dientes apretando el puño indignado de estar estudiando en el instituto más nombrado del país por su profesionalismo pero era otro mundo el que se vivía allí adentro.

Luego de que sonó el cambio de hora, sus compañeros de clases empezaban a salir y vio como él la llamaba de forma descarada, pensó que lo evitaría —como cualquier persona lo haría— pero se equivocó, casi se cae para atrás cuando vio que ella se le acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro; el horror y asco que Edward sintió hizo que las bilis se le subieran a la garganta obligándole a sentir ese sabor amargo recorrerle la boca; con todo el enojo caminó hacia la salida y sin pensarlo caminó tan cerca de la muchacha que la empujó haciéndola caer.

Estando tirada en el suelo, el señor Withlock le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantar luego de que el chico nuevo la empujó, pero no le importó, no sería la primera ni la única persona que se cree más que ella con el poder de tirarla al suelo, sin embargo Isabella había aprendido a levantarse con la frente en alto y el rostro gélido como el del hielo.

—Nalini, ¿Te encuentras bien? —el maestro le preguntó preocupado.

—Sí —ella le ofreció una sonrisa.

—¿Te la pasaste bien en las vacaciones? —le preguntó mientras hurgaba en su maleta sacando una manzana, él la miró fijamente a los ojos y se la ofreció, Isabella no dudó en tomarla y sonreírle de agradecimiento.

—Peor no me pudo haber ido —ella se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Te has sentido mal? —levantó la mano y le tocó la frente

—Ahora estoy mejor, son cosas pasajeras —se sintió apenada a que el maestro se preocupara por ella, no tenía cara para decirle que había pasado en cama más de una semana por lo que miró la manzana que acunaba entre sus la mano antes de darle un mordisco.

— Pequeña —suspiró—, debes cuidarte mucho —le despeinó la melena—, ahora ve a clases antes de que Alice te venga a buscar y me deje sin cenar porque te distraigo —Isabella rió divertida.

—¿Cómo sabe que me toca clases con su esposa?

—Porque Jane nos dio un horario de tus clases para cuidarte

—La señora Maine no debería hacer eso, yo me puedo cuidar sola —la frustración la embargaba de los pies a la cabeza, la doctora del instituto no debía tomarse tantas molestias.

—Debes comprenderla, aparte de que es la doctora, es tu amiga y al igual que ella todos te queremos mucho —se sintió apenada, ella no era buena compañía ni para que se encariñaran con ella y a pesar de que se lo había aclarado a todos sus maestros pero no le hicieron caso, haciendo que ella también se encariñara con ellos.

—¡Nalini! —exclamó la maestra de Literatura cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta

—Maestra Withlock —se asustó por un instante hasta que la maestra le sonrió abiertamente

—¿No me piensas dar un abrazo? –Isabella se levantó y se encontró en medio camino con la maestra—, te hemos extrañado tanto —Alice le susurró mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla—. Jasper Withlock, ¿Qué te dije de andar entreteniendo a Nalini? –el rostro del maestro palideció cuando se encontró con la mirada de Alice.

—Lo sé cariño, pero es que son tres meses sin verla y…

—Hoy tendrás que preparar la cena —la maestra le acusó a su esposo mientras se la llevaba consigo a su siguiente salón.

A medida que la maestra demoraba en llegar, el salón se llenaba de zumbidos gracias a las conversaciones en susurros de "mis compañeros" ¿Qué clase de institución educativa era esta? Primero, un maestro "siendo muy amable con una estudiante"_, _segundo, la tenía más de diez minutos de retraso, ¿ahora qué faltaba?

Una mujer delgada de cabello lacio color negro ingresó al salón con Nalini, ambas se sonreían, ¿Es que tenía comprados a todos los maestros?

En el instante en que ella lo miró, la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se borró como una ventisca se lleva la arena; luego de que la maestra de palmeara el hombro, la chica de ojos caoba empezó a caminar en su dirección.

—Estás en mi asiento —ella le susurró con la mirada baja y los hombros caídos, parecía que algo en su cabeza la hacía actuar diferente y tímida-

—¿Acaso tiene marcado tu nombre? —Edward actuó grosero concienzudamente, ella no le inspiraba confianza luego de lo que había visto, supo que no valía la pena en esforzarse en tan siquiera ser caballeroso con Nalini, ella no lo merecía

—No —tuvo que aguzar el oído para escuchar aquel pequeño susurro parecido al la brisa matutina.

—Entonces no me lo puedes arrebatar; vete y busca otro lugar —prácticamente le gruñó de enojo

—Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —se cruzó de brazos tratando de ahogar la voz que le decía que ella le gustaba

—Yo…

—Déjame tranquilo —terminó bufando.

La vio suspirar antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse al único asiento vacío que estaba rodeado de chicas superficiales; tan pronto como ella se sentó, las jóvenes que la rodeaban empezaron a hacer mofas a costillas suyas, mientras ella bajaba el rostro mirándose las manos entrelazadas que reposaban sobre el escritorio; en el instante que la maestra empezó a presentarse pudo ver la comisura izquierda de los labios de la pequeña que había tratado a la patada estaba hacia abajo, casi podía palpar la mueca de tristeza grabada en su rostro.

A pesar de que luchó consigo mismo para no estar atento a cada movimiento de Nalini, él falló por muchas veces, sin embargo ella no hacía gran cambio salvo que las irritantes compañeras que la rodeaban continuaban burlándose de ella susurrándole cosas que parecían ser cosas hirientes ya que Nalini terminó con agachar la cabeza y descansándola sobre sus brazos en el escritorio.

—Cullen —la voz de la maestra lo sacó de sus cavilaciones haciéndolo quitar la mirada de la muchacha y centrarse en la maestra

—¿sí? —se había concentrado tanto en otra cosa que para cuando la señora Withlock lo miró con la pregunta marcada en sus ojos, no supo cual era— ¿Me podría repetir la pregunta? —se sintió avergonzado cuando todos el estudiantado giró a verlo excepto ella

—¿Sabe algún verso? —la maestra lo miró con la ceja izquierda levantada

—Sí —lo miró expectante, sin embargo Edward no lo diría hasta que se lo pidieran, en el instituto anterior le habían enseñado a responder solo lo que le preguntasen

—¿Podrías decirlo? —le preguntó ácidamente

—_Amo el amor que se reparte en besos, lecho y pan. Amor que puede ser eterno y puede ser fugaz._ —de pronto Nalini se giró y Edward pudo ver como ella lo recitaba entre sus labios— _Amor que quiere libertarse para volver a amar. Amor divinizado que se acerca Amor divinizado que se va._ —en el segundo que el terminó de pronunciar el verso, ella se giró soltándolo de su mirada intensa en la que parecía esconderse un secreto

—Na… señorita Swan ¿Podrías decirnos quien escribió el verso que pronunció el señor Cullen? —preguntó la maestra mirando un punto ciego; el corazón de Edward se aceleró cuando Nalini se giró y con una sonrisa en los labios y pronunció suavemente

—Pablo Neruda

Luego de la corta respuesta, todos siguió su curso; fue una decepción para Edward no volver a verla por el resto del día, en matemáticas se sentó en el asiento contiguo a una de las chicas que se habían mofado en de Nalini en la clase de literatura.

La miró fijamente por un par de minutos mientras se decidía a preguntarle acerca de Nalini, aunque la muchacha que se sentaba al lado de él, con una belleza física inigualable con cabello rubio como los rayos del sol, con pequeña ropa que resaltaba cada una de sus curvas, piernas largas de modelo, rostro sin marcas y bien maquillado resaltando sus ojos color miel, labios finos, nariz respingada pero a pesar de la belleza que mostraba, no era el tipo de chicas que Edward buscaba, ella era muy suelta y sociable para su gusto, él buscaba chicas como la muchacha de ojos caoba, reservadas, silenciosas y hermosas de forma única.

—Debes de ser Edward —de pronto se dio cuenta que no debía en esforzarse por preguntar acerca de la preferida de los maestros, estaba seguro que la chica de cabellos como el sol le contestaría con tan solo una pequeña indirecta

—Sí, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba la respuesta

—Aquí los chismes corren rápido —le respondió sonrojándose— y más aún si eres el chico más popular y guapo del instituto —él no pudo contenerse e hizo una mueca de horror, esas palabras le habían confirmado que su infierno había empezado a encender las llamas— por cierto, soy Jessica —tendió la mano y por educación se obligó a apretarla

—Bonito nombre

—Gracias —ella se pasó los dedos por su ondulado cabello— y ¿Qué te trae por este país? —le brindó una sonrisa amistosa mientras a él se le revolvió el estomago, Edward ya conocía esta clase de amistades que lo buscaban para pertenecer al "grupo" de populares

—Mis padres —le respondió seco y sin gracia, de pronto recordó sobre quien quería saber, esta era la oportunidad de limpiar o tirar abajo la reputación de Nalini— ¿te puedo preguntar algo fuera de esta conversación?

—Claro

—¿Quién era la muchacha de la que se burlaban? —la miró fieramente al pensar que esas mofas pudieron ser solo para hacerle la vida a cuadritos

—Ah, la estúpida de Isabella —Edward empezó a hacer memoria, recordaba que ella le había dicho Nalini, y ahora Jessica le decía que se llamaba Isabella, tal vez no estaban hablando de la misma muchacha de ojos caoba.

—¿Ese es el nombre de ella? De la chica de cabello castaño, ojos caoba.

—Sí, ella no es más que una idiota que cree que es muy importante como para hablarle al resto de las personas, pero es la número uno en ser lame botas

El agrado que Edward había sentido por Na… Isabella —se obligó a corregirse mentalmente— se desmoronó como un castillo de arena siendo arrastrado por las olas del mar, todo se aclaró en su mente, esperaría hasta la universidad para encontrar a alguien centrada como para enamorarse; en el instituto solo se obligaría a enamorar a la _freak_ para conseguir su coche nuevo

Además se rumora que está saliendo con el señor Withlock y empeorándolo todo se hace pasar como la mejor amiga de la esposa que es la maestra de literatura —el estomago de Edward terminó de revolverse haciéndole sentir nauseas, luego de pedir permiso al maestro se dirigió al baño a vomitar la cena de la noche anterior.

Era la hora de educación física y como todos los días de clases, Isabella se dirigió al salón de maestros donde la esperaba el maestro arte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agradecía al cielo que la doctora le hubiera dado el pase libre en todas las horas de educación física y todo eso se debía a que le provocaría fatiga en su estado.

—Jacob —él le había prácticamente pedido que lo llamara por su nombre. Era el profesor de arte y salud desde hace dos años atrás, desde el primer día de clases se había convertido en un fiel amigo de Isabella, quien le ayudaba a hacer la tarea y le impartía clases avanzadas en la hora de educación física.

—Nalini —Jacob se levantó del escritorio pasando las manos por su cabeza arreglando su cabello negro para luego abrazarla— te he extrañado —ella le sonrió alegre ante la declaración

—Yo también lo he extrañado —él le frunció el seño

—¿Qué te he dicho de tratarme como el resto de vejetes que llamas profesores? Solo soy cinco años mayor que tú

—Lo sé —se sintió apenada pero todavía no se acostumbraba a tanta amistad entre los dos, sin embargo él continuaba tratándola como su hermana menor

—¿Qué tarea tenemos para hoy? —le preguntó sentándose en la esquina del gran escritorio y ella lo imitó sentándose en la silla contigua

—En realidad, no hay tarea pero como tenía la hora libre, creí poder… —se inmutó avergonzada— pero si quiere, me puedo retirar.

—No, claro que no —Jacob le acunó el rostro

Edward iba caminando de regreso a su salón cuando giró el rostro y vio la escena más asquerosa que podía haber visto, el maestro acunaba el rostro de Isabella y ella le sonreía, impulsivamente abrió la puerta de vidrio haciendo sonar la manija contra la pared, ambos lo miraron boquiabiertos, inmediatamente el maestro la soltó y lo miró asustado ¿Qué clase de pedófilo se sentía asustado?

—Muchacho, no es lo que parece —él maestro trató de excusarse, pero lo había visto con las manos en la masa—. por favor, no le comente a nadie esto.

—¿Qué obtengo a cambio? —Edward le preguntó tratando de sonsacarle más información con la cual acusarlo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —La voz de Isabella sonó temblorosa, pero decidió no ponerle importancia, sabía que ella enredaba a los maestros para obtener cosa a cambio

—¿Qué quieres? —la acidez con la que sonó su pregunta lo hizo estremecerse a sí mismo

—Sigue por favor —le hizo señas para que la esperara fuera del salón de maestros pero no se movió— hasta luego –se despidió del maestro con una sonrisa y él se la devolvió

Se sentía nerviosa, luego de pasar tres horas pensando en él, ahora lo tenía a su lado pensando cosas horribles sobre ella y empeorando su estado de ánimo, debía pensar en una mentira para salvar a Jacob de perder su empleo por cosas insignificantes.

Isabella lo dirigió hasta las escaleras que estaban cerca de los casilleros y se sentó en un escalón esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo pero se asombró cuando lo vio de pie frente a ella.

—Siéntate, por favor —le pidió mirándolo a los ojos verdes, se quedó deslumbrada al notar una chispa de emoción resplandeciendo de ellos

—¿Me vas a decir la verdad? —se cruzó de brazos haciendo que su camisa se apretara aun más a su cuerpo, Isabella se sentía babeando

—Lo haré —susurró, inmediatamente él se sentó a su lado volteando le rostro para mirarla

—Escucho —ella suspiró tratando de no quedar descubierta ante la mentira que iba a decir

—Jacob es el novio de mi hermana mayor —miró sus dedos tratando de creerse su propia mentira y poder actuar normal— y ellos discutieron ayer

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso en que te trate tan amigable? —la mirada de Edward la intimidó completamente, era como mirar a un felino agazapándose para cazar, en este caso cazar su mentira y hacerla añicos

—Él es como mi hermano mayor —se encogió de hombros declarando la verdad que era capaz de soltar—… y… no me gusta ver a mi hermana triste…

—¿Tratabas de que se arreglasen las cosas entre ellos? —Ella le agradecía al cielo que el haya terminado de decir su mentira

—Sí —asintió levemente mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa

—Tengo otra cosa que necesito que me aclares —los labios de él se fruncieron formando una línea recta mientras lo veía suspirar

—Dime —se mordió el labio inferior queriendo guardar la compostura

—¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

—¿Por qué? —los nervios se le vinieron abajo y solo le quedó curiosidad por su pregunta

—Las personas te llaman Isabella y me dijiste que tu nombre era Nalini —suspiró y levantó la cabeza mirando hacia el techo antes de responderle

—Mi nombre es Isabella —no podía negarlo, odiaba su nombre por las cosas que le hacía recordar

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me dijiste que era Nalini? —sonrió divertida

—Yo no lo dije, lo asumiste así —él le tocó el hombro obteniendo su atención y su mirada

—Dijiste que tu nombre estaba en el escritorio, eso significa que me lo dijiste, yo solo asumí tus palabras

—Mi nombre real es Isabella —impulsivamente hizo un mohín— pero las personas que son cercanas a mí, me llaman Nalini

—¿Por qué Nalini? —él ya había tomado una postura más relajada y la miraba amablemente

—Porque Nalini es un nombre hindú que se traduce literalmente como "flor de loto" en sánscrito. El loto tiene un significado especial en el hinduismo porque simboliza la pureza y la belleza, es una flor que brota de las aguas turbias. Y quien me lo puso me dijo que la belleza puede surgir en las más oscuras y difíciles de condiciones.

—En realidad —se quedó atónita cuando él levantó la mano y acarició su mentón—, Nalini te queda a la perfección —sintió sus mejillas calentarse por el flujo de sangre que corrían en ellas—

—De… debes regresar a clases —Isabella se alejó poniendo espacio entre los dos

—¿Acaso tú no?

—Tengo pase libre por el resto de la hora

El timbre sonó y ambos empezaron a reír.

—Creo que me debo ir —Edward la quedó mirando por un instante mientras ella se levantaba y limpiaba su pantalón—, adiós —en la milésima de segundo que esas palabras de despedida fueron analizadas por su cerebro, inmediatamente levantó la mano y sujetó la de ella

—¿Podría invitarte un helado? —preguntó asombrado de la facilidad con la que las palabras habían salido de su boca sin siquiera haberlas pensado

—Lo siento —cuando ella negó con la cabeza, su entusiasmo por tener algo en el estomago se vino abajo

—¿Puedo llamarte? —otra pregunta impulsiva

—No tengo teléfono —a la segunda negativa comprendió que Isabella no se sentía interesada por él

—Está bien —se obligó a soltarla y verla desaparecer entre la multitud de adolescentes que se dirigían hacia fuera

Luego de regresar al salón por sus cosas, se resignó a salir hacia el estacionamiento donde esperaba su "decrepito" coche de tres años de antigüedad.

—¡Edward! —una fuerza lo capturó del brazo y lo haló en dirección a otro coche, volteó el rostro y miró a su tan querido primo infringiendo fuerza para arrastrarlo con él hacia su coche

—Debo ir a casa —empezó a refunfuñar cuando llegó al grupo de plásticos que rodeaban el flamante auto que él deseaba

—¿Continúa la apuesta o ya te echaste para atrás? —esa pregunta hería su ego de "nunca me echo para atrás"

—Claro que sigue en pie, aunque pareces temeroso de que te consiga la atención de ella, mientras que tú no pudiste —se empezó a reír del rostro enojado de James

—Si ella se fija en ti es porque es una idiota —James habló con la mandíbula apretada

—¿Me vas a decir quién es la afortunada? —se cruzó de brazos mirando a las jóvenes que pasaban por el estacionamiento pensando qué tan hermosa sería ella como para que James estuviera obsesionado por haber herido su ego "todas me quieren"

—Esa —señaló al frente y sus ojos siguieron la línea invisible hasta llegar a la muchacha, cuando vio de quien se trataba, su mente tuvo un vuelco donde había una discusión, debía escoger, si lastimar a Isabella por un coche nuevo o perseguirla por sus propios intereses y olvidarse del auto deportivo— ¿Te arriesgas?

Su mirada seguía perdida en el caminar un poco torpe de ella, hasta que vio que el maestro Withlock se le acercó y ella le sonrió; su cuerpo se tensó de rabia y apretó los puños recordando lo que había visto en la primera hora de clases y luego lo que le confirmó Jessica, ella no era de confiar y se gastaba una reputación que le llegaba a los pies; ese razonamiento lo hizo decidirse por seguir con la apuesta y obtener aquel flamante coche.

—Claro que me arriesgo, un coche así —palmeó el capó negro y brillante—, lastimo a quien sea.

—¡Bien! —todos gritaron, con aquello supo que todos los del grupo querían verla destrozada

Mientras conducía en dirección a su casa empezó a pensar claramente, Isabella se había mostrado diferente al resto de adolescentes cuando hablaron en la escalera ¿Y si todo era una mentira? —Su mente empezó a bombardearlo de preguntas— ¿Y si ella no era como todo el mundo la veía? ¿Y si ella era una buena chica?

Su mente estaba consciente de que Nalini le había removido hasta talones, incluso lo había hecho actuar como un donjuán sacando todas las maneras de obtener su atención; ¿Y si te arriesgas por ella? ¿Y si engañas a los populares y te quedas con el coche y la chica? La última pregunta le taladraba el cerebro hasta que supo que le haría caso, se arriesgaría en engañar a los populares obteniendo el coche y a la muchacha de ojos caoba.

Quizás había pasado hora y media desde que empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, estaba a tan solo una cuadra para llegar pero antes debía pasar por el parque donde solían estar un par de hombres de no más de veinte años repartiéndose bromas e incitándola a tomar una probada del cigarrillo del que ellos fumaban; Isabella no era una mujer temerosa, pero sus neuronas le gritaban que ellos eran personas malas.

Respiró profundo infundiéndose valor y empezó a caminar ignorando a las personas que estaban sentadas en el césped del parque.

—Pero si allí esta nuestra amiga —el moreno le hincó con el codo a su compañero

—Muñeca, quédate con nosotros —el más corpulento de cabello rojizo se levantó y caminó hasta ella ofreciéndole del cigarrillo encendido que expedía un olor asqueroso

—No gracias —aceleró el paso y él se niveló acompañándola hasta el final del parque

Pudo respirar tranquila cuando dejó aquellos hombres atrás, sabía que no la lastimarían, o al menos eso quería creer para no quebrarse y permitir que el miedo la invadiera.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación y la encontró cerrada, la habían descubierto, con las manos frías y sudando por el temor de que pasaría se encaminó hasta la puerta principal, con los nudillos temblándole tocó la madera esperando a que le abrieran; la puerta se abrió de golpe y las manos de su madre la sujetaron del brazo halando hacia el interior de la lujosa residencia.

—¡¿A dónde te largaste?! —le gritó exigente mientras la lanzaba contra el suelo

—Hoy empezaba la escuela —su voz sonó temblorosa y no más alta que un susurro, tenía miedo de mirar los furibundos ojos azules de su madre

—Crees que puedes salir y entrar cuando te da la gana, pues te equivocas –las manos blancas de Reneé la halaron del cabello obligándola a levantarse y mirar el hermoso rostro rodeado de una melena lacia color rubio platino—, si alguien se llega a enterar de esto, la pasaras muy mal —la amenazó empujándola contra la pared, su espalda sonó como un golpe vacío lastimando su pulmones—, lárgate

Con sus manos temblorosas levantó su desgastada mochila y caminó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a su habitación.

Sus ojos ardían, las lágrimas le hincaban los ojos por salir pero se obligaba a tragárselas, se había hartado de llorar por el odio de sus padres hacia ella.

—¿Isabella? —una pequeña cabecita rubia se asomó por la puerta, ella giró el rostro y pasó sus manos por los ojos limpiando las lágrimas acumuladas

—Mi pequeño Emmett —estiró los brazos para que su hermanito de cinco años se animara a entrar

—Te extrañé —él se subió a la cama sentándose en su regazo y la abrazó fuertemente— mi Isabella —a pesar de que detestaba su nombre, amaba como su hermano le daba otro significado, ya no era odio sino que el amor desbordaba de cada letra

—Yo también te extrañé —cerró sus brazos alrededor de él y se aferró al amor que sentían tratando de buscarle el lado bueno de continuar

—¿Todavía me quieres? —le preguntó poniendo vidriosos esos hermoso ojos celestinos acompañados de un pucherito, ella se derritió y besó su frente

—Claro que sí mi pequeño

—Dímelo

—Te quiero, te amo mi pequeño fantasmita —el pequeño se aferró más a su hermana

—¡Emmett! —el llamado de Reneé hizo que Isabella se asustara

—Vete mi pequeño antes de que te venga a buscar —lo obligó a soltarse y lo llevó hasta la puerta

—¿Me vienes a leer un cuento en la noche? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos

—Lo haré, ahora ve antes de que mamá se enoje

—Hasta la noche mi Isabella —ella le sonrió

—Hasta la noche mi fantasmita.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. He llegado para compartirles una novela que me encanta y me rompe el corazón cada vez que pienso en ella.**

**Primeramente les agradezco si llegaron hasta el final. Como creo que algunas ya intuyen, soy una escritora un poco dramática, me gusta el drama en las novelas, por lo tanto esta está llena de eso.**

**Al principio la comencé como un reto, era la primera que escribí en 3era persona y pues está un poco horrorosa. La tenía guardada sin terminar y pensé que sería bueno compartirla. **

**Si les gustó, déjenme un comentario; si no, igualmente déjenlo.**

**Copyright ©Ariana ArEd**


	2. El Juego Comienza

**El Juego Comienza**

Sentado frente al computador las imágenes de Isabella le recorrían la cabeza mareándolo con la decisión que debía tomar, a pesar de que tenía un puerto seguro, no sabía si arriesgarse a rechazarlo y adentrarse en la vida de la muchacha con intenciones fuera del juego o tratar de jugar para ambos bandos.

—Edward —el llamado de Esme lo alteró, giró el rostro y la encontró parada a lado suyo haciéndolo preguntarse cuánto tiempo tendría su madre allí.

—¿Sí?

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nada —se levantó encaminándose a sentarse en la cama

—Llevas con la vista perdida sobre el cursor del procesador de texto por más de quince minutos —la preocupación marcada en el rostro de Esme le hizo sentir culpable, miró el reloj del computador y eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, se quedó estupefacto al sacar cuentas y saber que llevaba dos horas sentado sin hacer nada

—No, solo te estaba haciendo una broma

—Me tratas como si no te conociera —la desconfiada mirada de su madre le provocó estremecerse

—No es nada importante —le dio la razón antes de que ella le sonsacara la información

—¿Qué sucede? —con pequeñas arrugas marcándole el rostro, Esme haló la silla de enfrente y se sentó a su lado

—¡Mamá! —se quejó

—Edward

—Estoy bien, solo que hay una chica que me gusta y ella ni me mira —se dio victorioso cuando vio el rostro de su madre relajarse

—Cuéntame más —ella se cruzó de brazos respirando profundamente

—Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto, tiene unos ojos color caoba llegando al rojizo, tiene todo lo esencial para descubrir —Esme levantó la mano y la estampó en la nuca de Edward

—Recuerda que estás hablando conmigo y no con tus amigos

—Lo sé —se llevó la mano a la parte baja de la cabeza y frotó tratando de aliviar el dolor—, me refería a que no habla, a que hay que acercársele estando sola para charlar; eres mal pensada, ya sé porqué papá también es así

—Edward —lo señaló con el dedo—, continua así y te castigaré

—Yo no dije nada

—Y ¿Cuándo la invitas a cenar? —lo codeó en las costillas

—Como dije, no le intereso, tal vez le gustan los _freaks _

—¿Vas a empezar a discriminar a las personas por como lucen?

—No, solo que… es la primera chica que me interesa desde hace mucho y ella ni me toma en cuenta

—Tal vez es tímida —a su memoria vino la imagen del profesor acunándole el rostro, él no se había creído el cuento de "es el novio de mi hermana"

—No lo creo —resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—Habla con más adolescentes.

—No lo sé —pero si con los maestros. Pensó

—Tal vez si te le acercas y la buscas, ella dejará de pensar que eres un niño mimado… espera, no es posible, porque lo eres —su madre empezó a reírse mientras se retiraba de la habitación

La noche le aconteció como todas las anteriores, luego de que sus padres se durmieron, Isabella se adentró en la habitación de Emmett luchando por no quedarse dormido. Era tierno verlo con los ojitos cerrándosele.

—Viniste —susurró Emmett

—Te dije que vendría —se sentó al filo de la cama tomando el cuento favorito de Emmett, empezó a narrarlo hasta que se durmió

Al llegar a la habitación desaliñada y pequeña se acostó en la cama, cruzando los brazos sobre la cabeza se puso a pensar en qué hubiera pasado si Emmett no hubiera nacido, de cómo hubiera sido su vida, sin embargo a pesar de sus especulaciones, sabía que le habría ido peor de lo que le iba, incluso ya no existiría, aparte de lo que sus padres le hacían vivir, Emmett era el único que le alimentaba las fuerzas de sobrevivir y soportar todo lo que tenía por venirle.

—No te vayas —le susurró Emmett al oído hace un año en una noche de fiebre alta

—¿Por qué? —le susurró mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza queriendo aplastar el dolor que la atormentaba

—Porque te quiero y si te vas no habrá nadie que me cuente las historias y mami se enojará conmigo —en ese instante Bella rompió a llorar de culpa, mientras ella deseaba morir, al menos existía una persona que la quería y la necesitaba

—Mami no se enojará contigo, ella te ama con su vida —le acarició la pequeña melena rubia

—A ti también te quiere —sintió que algo se le rompió al escuchar aquella mentira, tantas veces le habían dicho que la odiaban y que le deseaban la muerte que le costaba mentirle a su hermano

—Sí… pero yo hago cosas malas, por eso me castigan —él llevó su manita hasta al rostro hirviente de Isabella y le secó la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla

—Ya no las hagas, todos te queremos mucho, ya no digas que te quieres… —la voz del pequeño se quebró y empezó a llorar sin poder terminar la frase que le había escuchado decir.

—Trataré de no portarme mal, perdóname por decir eso —se sentó tambaleante ante el mareo que le cursaba y lo abrazó besándole la mejilla antes de que llegara Reneé y se lo arrebatara de los brazos dándole un golpe en la cabeza

—Emmett, tu papá te llama —la voz suave y amorosa de Reneé lo hizo limpiarse las lágrimas y salir contento al encuentro con su padre

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, la realidad regresó, ya no era la madre amorosa, ahora era la mujer que la odiaba con el alma. Sin temblarle la mano, Reneé la tomó del cabello y la obligó a levantarse.

—Si le llegas a estar inventando cosas, tendrás que ver como sobrevivirás porque en mi casa no seguirás —tensó más su agarre

—Yo no… —la soltó; el cuerpo de Isabella se venció y cayó golpeándose la cabeza con el filo del buró

—Mantente alejada de mi bebé, como quisiera que ya te murieras para terminar con esto —miró la habitación y acarició su barbilla—, este sería un buen cuarto para guardar las cosas que no valen, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, eso es lo que hacemos.

Isabella escuchó la puerta cerrarse y con la vista aun borrosa se obligó a levantarse para acostarse en la diminuta cama.

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos trató de dormirse obviando el dolor de su cabeza; había escuchado que si se dormía con dolor de cabeza, quizás no despertaría más; a pesar de que le había prometido a su hermano que no desearía la muerte, ella lo hacía por darle paz a todos, especialmente a su dolido corazón.

Caminar dos kilómetros a tempranas hora de la mañana era normal para Isabella, aquella era su rutina para llegar al instituto, sentir el aire fresco alborotándole el cabello eran las caricias más dulces que creía tener; no ser parte de la vida de alguien la hacía refugiarse entre las paredes de su mente imaginándose en un mundo paralelo en el que debería vivir con padres amorosos, gente normal y con lo más importante, la felicidad.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta principal del instituto, la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro empezaba a borrarse, enfrentarse a personas que la miraban como un bicho raro no era nada bueno para su salud mental.

—¡Isabella! —Al escuchar la voz de James llamando detrás suyo la obligó a caminar acelerando el paso, no quería pelear con nadie; haberle dado un derechazo en el ojo había marcado su futuro en los días de clases; casi a diario James la acechaba para insinuársele e incluso forcejar para besarla—; espera, necesito hablar contigo. —las pisadas las escuchaba más cerca, no tener las fuerzas para correr la limitaban

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó victorioso mientras se aferraba del brazo de Isabella obligándola a detenerse y a girar para encararlo

—¿Qué quieres? —trató de soltarse pero estaba consciente de que no lo lograría por lo que hizo que su rostro se convirtiera en una máscara indescifrable

—Pequeña —acarició su cabello lacio haciéndola estremecer—, tanto tiempo sin verte pero parece ser te ha sentado bien —la apretó contra su cuerpo

—Suéltame —Las débiles manos de Isabella empujaron el cuerpo de aquel muchacho corpulento que le sobrepasaba por dos cabezas de alto sin lograr ningún cambio, incluso la presa que la sujetaba del brazo se hizo más fuerte a sabiendas de que le dejaría un moretón

—¿Qué sucede pequeña? —James acercó su rostro al de Isabella para besarla sin embargo ella le escupió el en rostro divisando que Jacob se acercaba

—Maestro Black —clavó la mirada en Jacob, quien se acercó haciendo que James la soltara antes que él los viera

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Jacob la abrazó mientras que el amedrentador continuaba su camino hacia las instalaciones del instituto

—Sí, gracias por llegar —se aferró al abrazo mientras lograba que su corazón se tranquilizara

—Nalini, deberías acusarlo con el director, no puedes permitir que te intimide. —Separándose de él, se encogió de hombros

—No le quedará mucho tiempo para continuar fastidiándome —enojada empezó a caminar en dirección a la aglomerada puerta principal donde Jacob ya no podía comportarse como su hermano mayor

Llevaba diez minutos esperándola, Edward se sentía ansioso por verla nuevamente, Isabella se le había metido a la cabeza y no podía sacarla de allí.

Esa mañana llevaba su cámara profesional consigo, quería retratarla para tener una imagen solida para admirar fuera de clases y con la cual soñar a la hora de dormir.

La miró caminar rápido, sus ojos caoba irradiaban enojo acompañados de una pequeña arruga de entrecejo, sus labios se movían sin pronunciar palabra alguna; sin pensárselo dos veces, Edward levantó la cámara que le colgaba del cuello, acomodó el lente y presionó el botón, la imagen de Isabella quedó grabada en la pantalla, impulsivamente sonrió.

—¡Edward! —una joven de cabello rojo rizado que vestía una falda miniatura con mayas negras y una blusa color azul, lo llamó; él no la conocía y que lo llamara por su nombre lo hizo asombrarse

—¿Sí? —Ella le sonreía ampliamente con una mirada pícara haciéndole erizar la piel

—Hola —al estar frente a él, lo besó en la mejilla como si fueran viejos amigos—, mi nombre es Vicky, soy la novia de James; ya que te veo con esa cámara, me estaba preguntando si eras bueno con ella.

—No es por alardear, pero lo soy, mis padres me inscribieron en clases de fotografía hace algunos meses atrás, tú sabes, se preocupan por mi futuro.

—¿Podrías tomarme algunas? Yo te pagaría, de eso no te preocupes.

—¿Para qué necesitas fotos?

—Es que me mudaré a finales del semestre y quisiera llevarme un recuerdo de mis mejores amigas y por supuesto de mi novio.

—A la hora del receso las tomaré, horita debo entrar a clases —recordó a Isabella, quería cruzar palabras con ella antes de que llegara el maestro

—Claro

Urgentemente, prácticamente corrió hacia el salón y la encontró sentada en su puesto con la cabeza descansando sobre el escritorio; al igual que minutos antes, no se tomó ni un segundo en pensar antes de tomarle otra fotografía, miró la pantalla y vio su cabello marrón resplandeciendo sobre la piel marfileña de sus brazos; disparó una foto más antes de acercársele y sentarse sobre el escritorio; la palma de su mano cosquilleaba con ganas de acariciar y oler el cabello de Isabella, no cabía duda de que ella le atraía en gran magnitud.

Al ver que ella no lo notaba a su lado, se arrodilló al otro lado del escritorio y se acercó a su cabello percibiendo la fragancia a manzanilla de su champú.

—Nalini —le susurró al oído; se separó antes de que ella levantara bruscamente la cabeza y lo golpeara

—Edward —susurró pestañeando varias veces, tenía el rostro somnoliento, él susurró al darse cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida y se reprendió mentalmente por haberla despertado

—Hola —le dijo tímidamente— ¿Cómo estás? —levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla, Isabella se alejó al instante

—¿Me llamaste Nalini? —se quedó confundido ante tal pregunta, de modo inconsciente se llevó la mano al cabello y la miró fijamente mostrándole el barullo que se había formado en su mente

—¿Acaso no puedo llamarte así? —Edward le sonrió, ahora era ella quien estaba confundida mirándolo fijamente derritiéndolo en aquellos ojos que parecían guardar su propio mundo

—Solo las personas cercanas a mi pueden hacerlo —la mirada de Isabella se congeló llevando electricidad a recorrerle el cuerpo incitándolo a investigarla más

—Pero, podríamos conocernos más y llegar a ser cercanos —le sonrió mostrándole su interés

—No, no podemos —al responderle, no pudo mantenerle la mirada, ella miró hacia la puerta, como si deseara que el maestro llegara

—Buenos días clase —la voz del maestro le cortó la inspiración de su pregunta obligándolo a dirigirse a su asiento

Era la segunda vez que un maestro le salvaba, no lograba a entender; la cabeza de Isabella se volvió un revoltijo de preguntas con una en especial ¿A qué se refería Edward con "podríamos conocernos más y llegar a ser cercanos"? No podía negárselo a sí misma, cuando había pronunciado su nombre, no había sido porque él le habló; ella se había quedado dormida y las imágenes de Edward se habían aglomerado en su mente haciéndola sentir feliz.

Al terminar la horade clase, con la mente hecha un lío se levantó con intensiones de dirigirse a la siguiente aula hasta que Edward la interceptó en la puerta.

—¿Por qué no podríamos ser amigos? —le preguntó quitándole la maleta colgándosela en su hombro, ese gesto la asustó, nadie había hecho algo así por ella

—Po…por... porque —sus nervios se dispararon haciéndole tartamudear— no está bien —de un segundo para otro sus manos se habían convertido en témpanos de hielo

—¿Por qué no estaría bien? —reacia a contestarle con la verdad, su mirada fulminó el horizonte—. Nalini —instintivamente ella giró el rostro y fue sorprendida con el clic de la cámara que colgaba del cuello de Edward

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Su cerebro no lograba descifrar su actitud

_¿Qué era lo que tenía como para perseguirla a todos lados?_

—Solo es una fotografía —le dio una sonrisa cálida que la hizo sentirse en las nubes

—No deberías gastar la batería en cosas insignificantes —susurró al caer en cuenta que era a ella a quien había retratado en quien no había nada bueno

—¿Cosas insignificantes? —Edward entrecerró los ojos mostrando el mismo rostro de confusión que había mostrado a inicios de clases— ¿Es así… —Isabella sintió miedo de destrozar la imagen que se había hecho de Edward, le arrebató su maleta y se dirigió a paso apresurado entrando al salón, dejándolo sin terminar su pregunta

Estando en su nuevo asiento su mente empezó a hacerse a la idea de dejar a un lado a Edward, ¿Qué hombre guapo, carismático y perfecto querría tan siquiera acercársele con buenas intensiones? Golpeándose la cabeza mentalmente recordó que no tenía tiempo para emociones, debía terminar el último año, por lo menos quería hacer algo bien.

El día para Edward estaba en término medio entre bueno y malo, parecía que había encontrado trabajo, cada estudiante que se enteró que había estudiado fotografía decidió "contratarlo" pagándole veinte libras por cinco fotos incluido retoques y cambios de fondo; sin embargo lo que le colmaba la mente era saber la respuesta de aquella mujer que lo traía en las nubes, para él era tonto creer en el amor a primera vista, pero parecía que eso era lo que le estaba pasando, se había empezado a enamorar poco a poco del misterio que ella guardaba.

Le fue imposible encontrarla a la hora del almuerzo, a pesar de estar ocupado en tomar buenos cuadros, monitoreaba con la vista cada parte del campus listo para tomarle otra fotografía; si Isabella aparecía a la vista odia la idea de no poder ir hacia ella y empezar a conocerla a fondo, quería comprobar que no era alguien superficial como cualquier adolescente que inundaban las calles.

—Edward, ¿Qué te parece si te fotografías conmigo? —le preguntó Kate, una de las adolescentes más plástica y popular del instituto

—¿Quién tomaría la foto?

—Pues cualquiera que pase por aquí; además, tú y yo haríamos una excelente pareja —_en tus sueños_; pensó ocultando la mueca que le provocaba pensar en tan siquiera besarla, no negaba que ella era bonita con su piel bronceada, cabello largo con unos rizos de tirabuzón color chocolate, un cuerpo con curvas dignas de admirar para cualquier hombre pero muy superficial para su gusto

—No, mi corazón tiene dueña —se encogió de hombros mientras ella arrugaba el entrecejo

—Como sea; supe que tienes una apuesta con James por la mojigata de jeans desgastados —La sangre le empezó a hervir, Edward había descubierto que Isabella era una muchacha dulce, aunque solo habían conversado una vez, él lo había descubierto

—No quiero hablar de aquello —se negó a hablar de Nalini con alguien tan plástica

—Como quieras, solo sé que si ella lo descubre te odiará con toda su alma —se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba sus dedos entre los rizos

—¿La conoces? —Edward sabía que la posibilidad era casi nula, pero el asombro de que alguien se expresara de Isabella de forma tan cercana hizo que en cuestión de milisegundos se convirtiera en curiosidad que necesitaba respuesta

—Se podría decir que fuimos amigas por un par de meses

—¿Cómo llegaste a ser su amiga? Es decir, ¿Qué fue lo que te impulsó a serlo? —dejó que la cámara colgara de su cuello para mirarla fijamente a los ojos demandando la verdad

—Lo mismo que te impulsó a ti "conocerla" —si no le hubiera respondido de forma tan pedante, tal vez existía la posibilidad de haber creído que era por la personalidad de Isabella, sin embargo estaba marcada en sus palabras que lo que la había movido era algún hecho monetario

—¿Qué te prometieron? —casi le rugió del enojo

—Un viaje a la isla Midnight con todos los gastos pagados en el hotel St. Louise.

—Es decir que te vendiste por un viaje a la isla más nombrada con una estancia en el hotel más costoso y lujoso del continente

—Y por supuesto, me hospede en la suite presidencial, fue la semana más asombrosa de mi vida.

No era que le agradara la idea de que la hubieran usado para obtener algo a cambio, lo que se suponía que él estaba haciendo, sin embargo quería sacarle algo bueno a la situación de que alguien la haya tratado de conocer antes que él.

—¿Qué pudiste descubrir de ella? Tú sabes, —le guiñó el ojo infundiéndole confianza— hazme un poco más sencillas las cosas —ella suspiró rodando los ojos

—No habla mucho, solo tiene un hermano —no le cabía la realidad, Isabella le había dicho que era tan cercana al maestro por su hermana— y ella es diferente a toda su familia; yo creo que es adoptada

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de que es diferente? —un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, sintió miedo de lo que podría descubrir de la muchacha que se había convertido la razón de aquellos sueños que lo hacían sonreír al verla cálida y sonriente para con él

—Sus padres y su hermano son rubios como los rayos del sol, de ojos claros mientras que ella es morena y de ojos oscuros; ¿no crees que eso significa algo? —La mente de Edward trabajaba a todo motor; estaba consciente de que no podía confiar al cien por ciento en las palabras de ella, se había vendido por un viaje, le había insinuado que le gustaba; ella no era de confiar

—¿Y su hermana? —quiso de sonar desinteresado en el tema mirando hacia un punto ciego—, me han dicho que es hermosa —le echó más leña a la mentira

—Ella no tiene hermana, solo un pequeño hermano

—Uhm… —no quería escuchar, él se encontraba en un mundo conflictivo donde su mente estaba dividida en dos partes, una donde le sugería que se alejara de Isabella, mientras que la otra le gritaba "Si te alejas eres un estúpido" aplacando la sugerencia de la voz contraria— esta será la última foto —le informó levantando la cámara y mirando por la pantalla secundaria de control antes de presionar el disparador.

Isabella salió de la biblioteca, como todos los días al finalizar la hora del almuerzo. La biblioteca era su lugar favorito donde se encontraba con gente que la entendía —los millares de personajes ficticios de las novelas—, nadie la miraba y ni la juzgaban por su forma de vestir; le era difícil mantener una sonrisa mientras que todo era similar a las noches de tormenta, el ambiente pesado recaía sobre sus hombros.

El cielo oscurecido soltó una gota de lluvia rozándole la mejilla, mientras todos maldecían al cielo, ella le agradecía por esa caricia húmeda, desde hace un par de años había empezado a ver la belleza de la naturaleza, lo que a tantos les parecía algo irrelevante, para ella era parecer estar en un carnaval, los colores, sonidos y sensaciones le inundaban el alma.

A pesar de que todos corrían hacia el interior de los edificios, Isabella se quedó parada en medio campus dirigiendo la mirada hacia el cielo; fue un deleite para sus ojos ver las nubes grises arremolinarse entre las blancas creando la perfección.

"Clic"

Aquel sonido la hizo apartar la vista del hermoso cielo y centrarse en la cámara que tenía frente suyo; por instinto giró ocultando su rostro.

—Era una foto perfecta —la voz de Edward empezó a revolotear en el ambiente; a pesar de que nunca le había gustado escuchar la voz de las personas cuando disfrutaba del entorno, eso fue diferente, incluso le agradó haciendo mejor todo

—No soy para fotografías —inconscientemente le sonrió mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban, Edward estuvo atento a aquello y le sacó una foto a aquel momento de sonrojo

—Entonces lo eres para los dibujos, porque podría pintarte en un lienzo —sintió sus mejillas arder, nadie se había tomado la molestia de decirle algo agradable y escucharlo era increíble para su autoestima

—No —suspiró trayéndose nuevamente a la tierra—, yo… —sintió su corazón contraerse de forma dolorosa, sabía quién era él, sabía quién era ella y empeorándolo todo, sabía el pronóstico de su futuro— ¿Por qué me hablas? —le preguntó tratando de sacar la verdad a la luz; nadie de su status de popularidad ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que está allí

—¿Acaso no puedo? —la miró con una sonrisa en sus finos y sonrosados labios— ¿estás reservada para alguien? —esa frase de superioridad le heló la sangre, internamente quiso pisarle el pie y golpearse a sí misma por creerlo diferente

—No soy una mesa en un restaurante que se puede reservar —dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio de su última clase

—Espera —Edward le sujetó del brazo obligándola a detenerse y mirarle—, no fue mi intensión sonar tan…

—Idiota —Isabella se sintió victoriosa al terminar la frase y decirle la verdad sobre su comportamiento

—Tienes razón, fui un idiota, ¿me disculpas? —la miró intensamente a los ojos sujetándole la mirada de forma hipnotizante llevándola a un lugar de nirvana donde todo dejó de tener importancia

—No tengo por qué disculparte, los de tu clase actúan así por impulso, no pueden cambiar —tomó el desconcierto de Edward para poder escapar, se alejó a paso acelerado, sentía que si lo volvía a tener cerca y él la tocaba ella iba a reaccionar bruscamente. Sentir el tacto de su mano sobre la piel de su brazo fue similar a poner el brazo al calor del fuego, era agradable por pequeños ratos sin embargo podía resultar quemada

Edward no se pensaba quedar con dudas nuevamente, era la última hora y según tenía entendido, ella no ingresaba a clases esa hora; así que la seguiría y trataría de cumplir su cometido personal.

Al igual que el día anterior la encontró en el mismo edificio, pero con la diferencia de que se encontraba sentada en la escalera. El rostro de Isabella lució asombrado cuando giró la cabeza y lo vio acercándose a paso despreocupado de que lo encontraran en los pasillos cuando se suponía que debía estar en clases.

—Sabías que te seguiría —Edward empezó a hablar cuando estuvo sentado a su lado

—Tenía ese presentimiento —le respondió frunciendo los labios dándole a saber que prefería que no lo hubiera hecho.

—¿A qué te referías con lo de "mi clase"? —trató de desviar la mirada pero Edward no lo permitió, impulsivamente levantó la mano y tomó su barbilla con dos de sus dedos

—Tu clase —le respondió con un hilo de voz; no había sonrojo en su rostro, ahora era todo lo contrario, la piel de sus mejillas estaban pálidas llegando al color del papel—, los populares que se creen los dueños de todo lo que nos rodea

—¿Crees que soy tan superficial? —a pesar de que la pregunta lo enojó, no se lo dio a saber, mientras su dedo índice la sujetaba para poder mirar esos hermosos ojos caoba, con el pulgar acarició la comisura de los labios de Isabella encontrando dudas en los ojos de ella

—No vivo bajo una roca, sé que eres el más popular y codiciado —el gesto de levantar la ceja y mirarlo fijamente por parte de Nalini lo derritió como helado bajo el sol; como respuesta le sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior. Dudó por un instante pero dejó de pensar, soltó la barbilla de Isabella para llevar el pulgar a la altura de la ceja y terminar aquel gesto sarcástico y hermoso

—Eso es lo que la gente quiere pensar —suspiró y descansó sus codos en el escalón siguiente echando la cabeza hacia atrás—, soy normal como tú o cualquier persona.

—¿Cómo yo? —la pregunta de Isabella fue seguida del gesto anterior haciendo que Edward sonriera— creo que sabes cómo me llaman

—No lo sé, solo sé que las personas cercanas a ti te llaman Nalini

—Me llaman mojigata de jeans desgastados, la tonta de los libros, freak, el error de sus padres.

A medida que escuchaba como la llamaban, la ira de Edward iba en aumento. La miró y vio como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla; su instinto protector despertó como pantera sintiendo el peligro cerca. Con el dorso de la mano le secó la lágrima y sintió la piel hirviendo, parecía tener fiebre, aunque minutos antes estaba fresca.

Isabella se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, su rostro tomó un color mas blanquecino; la preocupación se disparó dentro de Edward, se acercó más a ella permitiéndole descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella se quedó quieta. No movía ningún músculo, parecía no estar respirando haciendo que el nerviosismo lo invadiera más y más con el pasar de los minutos.

—¿Isabella? —ella no le respondió— ¿Nalini? —ningún movimiento ni respuesta

Edward sabía que las cosas no estaban yendo bien, con un ligero movimiento la apartó y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, los ojos de Isabella estaban cerrados, debía llevarla a la enfermería, con mucho cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia allá.

En el instante que la doctora lo vio cargando el cuerpo pálido e inmóvil de Isabella, su rostro se le crispó e inmediatamente le abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

—Acuéstala sobre la camilla —le indicó mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil, marcaba y se lo llevaba a la oreja— Jacob —empezó a hablar por el celular—, ella está aquí… no… está inconsciente… está pálida… está bien —colgó— ¿Qué sucedió muchacho?

—Estábamos charlando y de pronto descansó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y no se movió más —La doctora se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar antes de asentir cerrando los ojos

—¿Algo más?

—Creo que tiene fiebre

—Uhm… ya puedes retirarte

—No —la doctora abrió los ojos mirándolo interrogante y asombrada por algún motivo que él no entendía—, me quedaré hasta que despierte

—¿Para qué? Para irle a contar a todos tus amigos de que sigue viva —el enojo y desprecio que desprendía cada palabra lo hicieron temer, pero no lo suficiente como para irse

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y no sé de qué está hablando, Isabella es mi amiga o lo más parecido a eso y no me pienso ir hasta saber que está bien

La puerta se abrió violentamente y vio aparecer al maestro que había actuado encariñado con ella, la sangre de Edward empezó a hervir mientras se preguntaba qué hacia él allí.

—Aquí estoy pequeña —susurró mientras se le acercó a Isabella y besó su frente, luego de aquello se encaminó al lavabo para desinfectarse las manos— ¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó a la doctora ignorando completamente a Edward

—Lo de siempre —el maestro respiró profundamente y se dirigió al escritorio donde después de quitarle el seguro con una llave de su posesión, sacó una pequeña bolsa de solución salina, tomó la aguja y con un simple movimiento la insertó en el brazo de Nalini— Jacob, estoy preocupada por ella

—Ella estará bien —luego de regularizar el goteo "Jacob" se dirigió nuevamente al escritorio, sacó una jeringa y preparó una inyección

—¿Qué es eso? —Edward se decidió a hablar, quería saber todo lo que le estaban administrado para luego preguntárselo a su madre al siguiente día que regresara de su turno en el hospital

—Es Corticosteroides… ¿Qué haces aquí? —se acercó a la bolsa del suero y la insertó haciendo que la medicina se mezclara con la solución salina

—Yo la traje

—Ya la trajiste, ya te puedes ir —Jacob lo miró despectivamente lo que hizo que Edward reaccionara violentamente

—¡Por todos los cielos, dije que me quedaría hasta que Isabella esté bien y no me pienso mover hasta que ella lo esté! —Edward respiró profundo tratando de clamarse para poder volver a hablar— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —reclamó

—Soy su médico

—¿Qué le sucede? —Edward se cruzó de brazos más calmado

—No te lo puedo decir

—¿Por qué?

—No traicionaré su confianza, si ella quiere que lo sepas, será ella quien te lo diga.

De pronto Nalini empezó a moverse y a abrió los ojos.

—Nalini, ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Jacob acariciándole la mejilla

—Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza

—Siéntate, por favor

Jacob empezó a realizarle los pasos de rutina como analizar sus reflejos, escuchar su corazón mientras que Edward debía quedarse arrinconado a la pared observando sin saber que era lo que le sucedía en realidad.

Luego de que Jacob terminó de revisarla, se permitió recostarse nuevamente mientras Jacob y Jane salieron a la farmacia para comprar medicina, lo que menos le agradaba empeorándole el ánimo. Isabella prácticamente les había ordenado que no gastasen su dinero en comprar medicina que no le ayudaría en nada y a pesar de aquella orden, ellos seguían haciéndolo.

Acostada y con los ojos cerrados, trató de pensar cuerdamente y recordar cómo había llegado allí; lo último que recordaba era estar conversando con Edward

—Edward —susurró entre un suspiro mientras aquel rostro aparecía detrás de sus parpados

—¿Sí? —se sentó rápidamente golpeándose con la frente de Edward, quien se había acercado con la mención de su nombre

—¡Ouch! —ambos dijeron al unísono; el golpe hizo que el cuerpo de Isabella se venciera y cayera nuevamente sobre la camilla

—Te encuentras bien —Edward se sentó a un lado de la camilla quedando más cerca; su corazón se disparó a latir desenfrenadamente cuando él levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla de la misma forma que lo había hecho Jacob

—Sí, discúlpame por el… —suspiró tratando de aplacar su desenfrenado corazón

—No fue nada —sintió su mano arder en el instante que Edward la tomó y se la llevó a su frente donde había una marca roja—, no duele.

Isabella se golpeó mentalmente al permitirle a su corazón acelerarse mientras sus ojos se quedaban admirando al muchacho de ojos verdes deslumbrada por la hermosura que demostraba físicamente a sabiendas de que solo era por fuera, internamente sería vacío y frío como el plástico; se negaba a creer que él sería diferente al resto del zoo de hormonas. La habían engañado una vez, pero no existiría otra.

Regresar a la realidad le dolió, recordar las tantas veces que la habían usado como un instrumento de apuestas le hizo desconfiar nuevamente. Bruscamente retiró la mano que Edward sostenía entre las suyas. Él no le dijo nada, simplemente la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Debo irme —susurró para sí misma; con la mano derecha retiró la aguja que tenía en la otra mano

—No te puedes ir, la doctora no lo ha dicho —la mano de Edward sobre su hombro la detuvo, ella se alejó de su tacto, él era uno de ellos y no debía confiar

—No me interesa —se sentía a punto de sucumbir en lágrimas y desesperación, odiaba que hicieran tanto por ella a pesar de que todo estaba perdido, odiaba que el resto la mirara como bicho raro y odiaba aún más seguir respirando cuando en realidad no tenía nada que hacer viva

—Todavía no estás bien —Edward le tomó las manos entre las suyas y la miró de forma suplicante

—Necesito irme —una lágrima se le escapó entre la comisura de los ojos— yo… —se le quebró la voz— quiero irme.

Él se bajó de la camilla dándole espacio para hacerlo ella también, Isabella le agradecía que no la detuviera más, debía irse antes de que llegaran Jacob y Jane, quienes la obligarían a quedarse una hora más y la llevarían a su casa para reprocharle a sus padres por la falta de consciencia haciendo que ellos se desquitaran con ella cuando la puerta se cerrara.

Isabella tomó su maleta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida escuchando los pasos del chico que caminaba a su lado; al cruzar la última puerta del edificio vio que el cielo estaba oscureciendo; la noche estaba próxima a llegar y le tomaría casi dos horas llegar a su casa, sería mejor empezar a correr antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Estaba lista para alejarse del estacionamiento donde solo había un coche.

—¿Dónde está tu coche? —él le preguntó haciéndola sentir vergüenza

—No tengo —le respondió en un susurro

—¿Cómo llegas a tu casa?

—Caminado —no quería escuchar más preguntas; no quería que él supiera de su nefasta vida para luego ser razón de las mofas del resto de su grupo

—No te puedes ir caminando, está casi oscuro, es peligroso

—Vivo cerca —empezó a caminar alejándose de él

—Espera —la sujetó del brazo—, te llevo

—No gracias, vete a casa, es tarde

—No me iré sabiendo que vas a caminar en la oscuridad sola, si no quieres que te lleve, entonces nos iremos caminando hasta tu casa y luego regreso por mi coche —la cabeza de Isabella empezó a doler, sentía que nuevamente se quedaría _Knockout_ en plena calle

—Es peligroso

—Tú eliges, te llevo o te acompaño pero no te dejaré ir sola. —no quería ser la responsable de que algo le pasara a Edward para tener la culpa atizándole la consciencia

—Permitiré que me lleves hasta la esquina de mi casa —él le sonrió victorioso y la dirigió hasta su coche.

Le costó subir a la camioneta. Se encontraba débil como para subir el pequeño escalón y adentrarse en el coche y estaba reacia a que Edward la ayudara; quizás al cuarto intento logró subir y acomodarse en los suaves y cálidos asientos.

A medida que se acortaba el camino, Isabella empezaba a sentirse a gusto en compañía de Edward, le agradecía al cielo que él no le hubiera preguntado qué le había sucedido porque ella no se lo diría a nadie más.

El rostro de Edward se endureció cuando pasaron frente al parque donde había algunos hombres reunidos aspirando el humo de un extraño y pequeño cigarro.

Después de un simple gracias, Isabella empezó a caminar hasta su casa, esperó a que el coche de Edward pasara frente a ella para poder entrar a través de la ventana de su habitación.

Edward no pudo dormir en toda la noche, en su mente la imagen de Isabella desvaneciéndose de la realidad lo perseguía detrás de sus parpados.

Los días empezaron a pasar, él no había cruzado palabras con Isabella después del incidente de su desmayo, ella lo había estado evitando y el resto de estudiantes no lo dejaban tranquilo, lo cargaban de aquí para allá con la cámara fotográfica; a pesar de que no cruzaba palabras con Nalini, el en su habitación entre las hojas de un cuaderno tenía una colección de fotos de ella sin editar, en las cuales se veía hermosa, Edward no podía evitar capturar la imagen de ella mirando las rosas del camino de adoquines hacia la biblioteca, sonriendo cuando una mariposa revoloteaba cerca de ella o cerrando los ojos en el instante que una ráfaga de viento alborotaba su cabello; simplemente, Edward estaba maravillado en ella.

Habían pasado dos semanas y ni una palabra, Isabella ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada, ella simplemente lo ignoraba mientras que él se moría por hablarle y conocerla. En esa mañana Edward se había decidido a hablarle, había dejado la cámara en casa y se había pasado la noche anterior editando algunas fotografías de ella. En una de las fotografías Nalini se encontraba en una especie de prado mirando las rosas que tenían una mariposa color amarillo posada sobre una hermosa rosa azul zafiro.

En la hora del almuerzo la siguió a escondidas, quería saber donde se ocultaba, casi a diario la había buscado en la cafetería pero nunca la encontró, hacia un par de días atrás le había visto caminar cerca de la biblioteca, sin embargo no estaba convencido.

Tal como imaginaba la vio entrar a aquel lugar lleno de libros, ella se saludó con la mujer castaña que estaba detrás del escritorio, demostrando que se conocían desde hace mucho. Edward esperó a que Isabella se adentrara en uno de los pasillos de mobiliarios de libros antes de entrar.

Tratando de lucir interesado en encontrar algún libro en especial empezó a recorrer cada uno de los pasillos; al entrar al último pasillo la encontró sentada de piernas cruzadas en el suelo descansando la espalda contra la pared concentrada en un grueso libro de aspecto antiguo. Miró rápidamente los libros que tenía a la vista y escogió uno que tenía un reloj, una placa policiaca y unas esposas como portada —le llamó mucho la atención y se prometió a si mismo comprarlo y leerlo en casa—, como quien no quiere la cosa, caminó mirando la portada y se sentó a lado de Isabella. La miró de reojo pero ella no se movió.

—¿Sobre qué trata tu libro? —le preguntó y ella se asustó. Parecía que estaba concentrada en el libro que no había sido consciente de su presencia

—Policías, ladrones, personas inocentes, culpables… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tratando de leer algo interesante —el silencio se empezaba crear y se tornaba incomodo— ¿así que aquí te escondes?

—Yo no me escondo, simplemente me gusta este lugar, es pacifico

—¿Te permiten almorzar aquí? —preguntó al notar que todos los días ella pasaba allí entre libros y según las reglas estaba prohibido ingerir alimentos dentro de la instalación

—No, yo no almuerzo

—¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Por eso te desmayaste aquel día? —Isabella negó con la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido

—Creí que lo habías olvidado… Y no, no fue por eso; no preguntes por qué fue porque no te lo diré —le advirtió con el gesto que tanto recordaba, se la veía tierna al levantar la ceja mirándolo de reojo

—Está dicho, nos vamos a almorzar ahora —se levantó y le extendió la mano para que la tomara pero se rehusó

—No, además no he terminado de leer

—No pregunté —le tomó las manos y la haló poniéndola de pie. Isabella iba a refutarle pero se inmutó

Dejaron los libros en el escondite que ella tenía para que nadie encontrara el libro que leía antes de dejarse llevar por Edward. Sin embargo las intenciones de él no eran de llevarla a la cafetería con todos viéndolos.

—La cafetería queda para el otro lado —Isabella señaló el oeste mientras Edward la dirigía al estacionamiento

—Yo no dije que iríamos a la cafetería

—Pero… no podemos salir, nos castigarán

—No tienes la última hora y yo puedo faltar a clases, no afectará a nadie

—Pero… pero…

—Shhh…

Isabella se permitió ir con Edward, no podía negarlo, el hecho de no haber comido durante dos días la tenía hambrienta.

Llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida; al entrar Isabella se quedó asombrada con los niños que jugaban en el área infantil, mentalmente se prometía que algún día llevaría a Emmett a un lugar así de bonito. Era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar así y no tenía ni idea de que hacer, se sentía como un completo extraterrestre visitando por primera vez la tierra.

—Espérame allí —le señaló una mesa rectangular para dos; al no saber qué hacer, solo le asintió y se dirigió hacia allá a esperarlo

Mientras esperaba, miró sonriente a los niños que debían tener la edad de su hermano; que jugando entre la piscina de pelotas de colores, las resbaladeras; todos riendo a todo pulmón con el nuevo amigo que habían hecho. De pronto uno de los niños se la queda observando detenidamente, Isabella le sonrió y los ojitos marrones se achinaron cuando le devolvió la sonrisa; aquel niño suspiró y salió de la piscina de pelotas alisándose la camisa a cuadros azules que vestía, a paso lento se encaminó en su dirección.

—Hola señorita —le dijo el niño de cabellos negros

—Hola

—¿Cómo te llamas? —el pequeño escondió las manos detrás de su espalda en espera de su respuesta

—Isabella ¿Y tú?

—Marcus… Usted tiene un bonito nombre

—Tu nombre también es bonito

—Si está sola, mi mami —señaló a una señora de cabello del mismo color del niño que le caía como cascada sobre sus hombros— podría comprarnos un helado

—Perdón mi niño, pero ella está conmigo —apareció Edward cargando una bandeja con comida

—Uhm… que mal —Marcus pateó la pata de la silla haciendo un pequeño pucherito que la enterneció

—Para la próxima será —Isabella estiró la mano y acarició la mejilla del niño haciendo desaparecer la pequeña mueca cambiándola por una brillante sonrisa

—Bueno —el pequeño se despidió haciéndole de la mano

—Parece que tienes buena acogida entre los niños

—Es que tengo un hermano pequeño —se encogió de hombros

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? —Edward le preguntó mientras colocaba frente a ella un vaso con un gaseosa y un pedazo de pizza

—Solo uno

—Come —le señaló el plato que le había puesto frente a ella para luego levantar su pedazo de pizza y darle un mordisco

—¿Y tú? —preguntó antes de comer un poco degustando el sabor del queso derretido sobre la pasta de tomate, el jamón sobre el queso; le resultó exquisita ante su paladar

—No tengo hermanos, solo soy yo

—¿No te sientes solo? —la pregunta salió dispara sin pensar, ella prácticamente era "hija única". Que le prohibiera ver a su hermano menor la convertía en eso haciéndola sentir sola sin nadie con quien charlar, simplemente debía tragarse lo que pensaba

—En realidad no… no lo sé… siempre estoy ocupado como para sentirme solo

—Y estar siempre rodeado de personas debe influir en no sentirte solo

Sin intenciones de aquello, Isabella se trasladó a los recónditos lugares de su mente viéndose en una habitación oscura, sentada en un rincón abrazándose a sí misma tratando de entrar en calor, levantó la mano y la movió entre la neblina que se arremolinaba a su alrededor tratando de dispersarla escuchando la voz que la perseguía haciendo eco de la realidad "Siempre estarás SOLA" le repetía una vez más haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Isabella —la voz de Edward la hizo levantarse de aquel rincón y seguir la dirección de aquella voz regresando al mundo real—, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí

—¿Por qué lloras? —por instinto ella se llevó la mano a la cara y secó la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla

—No es nada —sonrió fingidamente, levantó el vaso con gaseosa y bebió un poco, haber entrado en su mente le había ahogado el hambre que sintió

—¿No piensas comer? —señaló el pedazo de pizza que tenía en frente

—No, perdí el apetito

—¿Te apetece un helado? —en ese instante recordó que no llevaba ni un centavo encima, se sintió apenada al no saber cómo le pagaría lo que había consumido

—Gracias, pero no —se levantó y la miró sonriente

—No importa

Se encaminó a la caja y ordenó, se sintió morir cuando el regresó con dos copas, se pasó las manos por el cabello tratando de idear una idea de cómo conseguir dinero y pagarle pronto, no tener a alguien que le diera mesada o tan siquiera para el almuerzo la limitaba monetariamente.

—Toma —Edward le colocó la copa frente a ella y la pequeña cuchara sobre una servilleta de papel

—Te dije que no me apetecía —se encogió de hombros tomando una cucharada y llevándose a la boca un poco de helado

—Me dijiste que no te apetecía, sin embargo, me lo debías, la vez que te invité a tomar un helado te negaste y esto —señaló su copa— es por la vez anterior.

—Es que… —respiró hondo infundiéndose valor— no tengo como pagarte lo que has gastado —él le sonrió amablemente y asintió

—No te preocupes, yo te he invitado, esto va por mi cuenta, así que ahora cómelo antes de que se derrita y yo me resienta —la sonrisa amable se convirtió en una juguetona, Isabella le sonrió asintiendo

Miró la copa de vidrio, dentro de ella había helado blanco que tenía encima un líquido rojo asemejado al espesor del jarabe con una sustancia espumosa color blanco y algunas fresas encima de todo; sintió curiosidad de cuál sería el sabor, con cautela tomó una cucharada y se la llevó a la boca; la mezcla de sabores la dejó asombrada, el helado sabía a vainilla mezclado con fresa y aquella sustancia espumosa opacaba un poco la dulzura evitando a que se convirtiera empalagoso.

—No suelo comer postres —susurró

—¿Por qué?

—No se había dado la ocasión —se encogió de hombros tratando de sonar despreocupada; ocultándole que no lo había probado porque no tenía el dinero para comprase siquiera el almuerzo

No conversaron más del tema, luego de terminar de comer Edward la llevó a su casa; al igual que la vez anterior la dejó en la esquina. En el momento que se disponía a bajarse él la sostuvo del brazo deteniéndola.

—Antes de que te vayas, quería darte algo —buscó en su maleta y sacó una pequeña caja de regalo y se la entregó

—¿Qué es esto?

—Creo que parece ser un regalo

—Sé lo que es, pero ¿por qué me lo entregas?, no puedo aceptarlo —le tendió la caja devolviéndosela

—Isabella, por favor, solo es un pequeño detalle; ve a casa y ábrelo allí

—Pero… —él negó con la cabeza y frunció los labios

—No pienso aceptar que me lo devuelvas

—Edward…

—No —la interrumpió—, es tuyo; sé que te va a gustar, ahora ve a casa

A regañadientes Isabella se bajó del coche; al ver desaparecer en el camino la camioneta de Edward entró por la ventana de su habitación; se tumbó en la pequeña cama y se deshizo de los zapatos antes de acostarse sobre su estomago y abrir el paquete.

Lo que vio la dejó anonadada con la boca abierta, eran tres fotografías donde estaba ella, se la veía sonriente y muy diferente a lo que ella veía en el espejo. Aquel vidrio frío solo reflejaba la imagen pálida y deteriorada gracias a lo que ella vivía a diario.

Al llegar a la última foto se encontró con un pequeño anillo que tenía la forma de una rosa con pétalos blancos y negros; entre el anillo había una nota en papel pergamino, abrió el pequeño rollo y leyó.

**La belleza no solo se encuentra al aire libre,**

**Muchas veces nace en los lugares más oscuros y difíciles.**

**Sonríe siempre mi Nalini.**

**Edward **

Esa nota la dejó hizo que una calidez le recorriera el corazón sintiendo regocijo; pero a pesar de aquel gesto, le devolvería el anillo, ella no podía aceptarlo, su consciencia no le permitía quedárselo, sabía que si lo hacía, tal vez Edward se crea ideas que nunca podrían pasar. Para Isabella era muy difícil pensar en el mañana mientras no sabía si sobreviviría al presente.

* * *

**Disculpen los errores. Como dije, esta es la primera novela que escribí en tercera persona y pues la estoy volviendo a leer para poder continuarla y veo que es horrorífica.**

**Debo aclarar que todas las novelas que subo a FF solo son borradores, no están editadas aun, por lo tanto... No son perfectas. **

**Si les gusta, déjenme saberlo :)**


	3. Evitando lo inevitable

Evitando lo Inevitable

Para Edward había sido una gran decisión haberse arriesgado a regalarle algo a la muchacha que lo traía soñando con ella desde que la vio, aquel anillo lo había visto el día en que ella se desvaneció del mundo real hacia la inconsciencia estando a su lado, Edward lo había comprado el mismo día recordando el significado del nombre por el cual la llamaban sus seres cercanos y no encontró nada mejor para decirle que él también quería tener el derecho de llamarla así, a conocer que había en su mente y en su corazón.

Con un poco de nerviosismo logró llegar a su casa; era la primera vez que hacía algo por alguna chica, se podría decir que él era principiante en eso de acortejar a una princesa, sí, Isabella era su princesa ya que la mayoría de mujeres que había conocido no les quedaba aquel sustantivo que denotaba la belleza interna y no solo la externa.

Sentado frente a su escritorio con el libro de Literatura abierto en la mitad, no lograba concentrarse en las palabras de aquel poeta gracias al hermoso recuerdo de ver a la mujer de su inspiración sonreírle a un pequeño desconocido, al recordarle sonreír y no poder haber capturado aquel hermoso cuadro donde la perfección y el paraíso de unían rodeándola de un aura angelical y de paz; no podía negarlo, estar cerca de ella era como respirar por primera vez de un aire puro y sin malicia donde lo único que lo inundaba era paz y mariposas en su estomago.

Para Isabella, estar encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación la hacían sentirse como una reclusa en las cárceles de alta seguridad en donde lo único diferente que podía ver era a través de su ventana.

Como todos los días al terminar la tarea se sentó en el suelo y empezó a tratar de mirar hacia el pasado tratando de encontrar quien era ella antes de poder recordar a la perfección, necesitaba ver que en su infancia los días habían sido diferentes; a pesar de que su cerebro latía como un tambor retumbándole en las sienes nunca lograba ver más allá desde la existencia de Emmett.

Solo lograba recordar el día en que se adentró como gato silencioso en una habitación decorada de color cielo, en el fondo había un dibujo que aparentaba ser la playa con una lámpara representando el sol reluciente que iluminaba una cuna. El pequeño lloraba a todo pulmón y parecía ser que su madre no se encontraba en casa o desocupada como para atender al bebé; sin tener la mínima idea de que hacer, se acercó a la cuna de caoba y vio aquel pequeño ser frágil que vestía una camisetita blanca que tenía bordado un barquito y unos pantaloncitos largos color azul cielo acompañados de unos piececitos blancos.

—Shhh... no llores pequeñito —le susurró y él dejó de llorar, sus ojitos celestes miraban hacia arriba buscando de donde provenía la voz— ¿estás bien? —le preguntó tontamente como si el pequeño le pudiese responder— ¿te duele algo? —volvió a preguntar y el pequeñín empezó a llorar nuevamente— Shhh…

Se acercó más dejando que él la viera; en el instante que sus ojos se toparon existió una conexión única, las lágrimas de Isabella empezaban a desbordarse de la comisura de sus ojos, por primera vez se sentía bien, feliz y que alguien en su familia le quería; instintivamente lo tomó en brazos y besó su suave y redonda mejilla percibiendo el olor dulce de los recién nacidos.

—Yo te voy a cuidar —le susurró al oído mientras besaba nuevamente su mejilla

—¡Isabella! —al escuchar el grito de la que decía ser su madre se asustó y acunó más al pequeño protegiéndolo, ella nunca permitiría que le tocaran un cabello a su hermano—, dame a mi bebé, si lo lastimas, te juro que lo pagarás muy caro

Con su mente gritándole que no le entregue el niño, caminó lentamente hasta ella y se lo entregó. En el segundo que el bebé estuvo en brazos de su madre vio que ella lo amaba; la forma maternal en que lo acunaba y revisaba su rostro, manitas rosaditas demostraba que lo cuidaría; una vez que Reneé terminó de escudriñar cada parte del pequeño, no se imaginó su reacción, su madre levantó la mano y la abofeteó fuertemente partiéndole el labio internamente, el sabor salino de la sangre inundó su boca mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo donde había caído por la fuerza del impacto.

—¡Vete! –Reneé le gritó- si te vuelves a acercar a mi niño no responderé con mis actos y sé que Phill te molería a golpes si lastimas a Emmett

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba acostada sobre el suelo en posición fetal con la vista nublada por las lágrimas derramándose sobre el linóleo; con el cuerpo adolorido y tambaleante logró meterse a la ducha mojándose completamente vestida tratando de apagar las llamas de su cerebro.

Como león enjaulado Edward se paseaba de un lado hacia el otro mirando su reloj de muñeca a la espera de que Isabella cruzara el umbral de la puerta antes de que el maestro ingresara al salón; al pasar de los segundos se le tornaban una eternidad oprimiéndole el pecho con la idea que se había excedido con el detalle, que ella lo tomaría de mala manera; cada vez que se abría la puerta sus pulmones dejaban de permitir que el aire ingresara acelerando su corazón.

Quizás era la quinta vez que la puerta se abría y ella no aparecía, la idea de que no llegara le taladraba las sienes; por hablar con ella se había levantado más temprano con la intención de tener tiempo antes de que iniciaran las clases pero llevaba veinte minutos de haber ingresado al aula y parecía ser que había madrugado por nada.

Resignado se sentó en su lugar y agacho la cabeza escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

—¿Edward? —la dulce voz de Isabella ingresaron por sus oídos activando a su corazón en un latir acelerado haciéndolo levantar el rostro con rapidez, sintió sus ojos iluminarse al verla parada frente a él llamándolo por su nombre-

—Isabella —pensó lucir como tonto al notar que en su rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —la voz apagada y seria de ella, hizo que su sonrisa se desmoronara

—Claro, ¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo? —ella miró a los lados observando que todos estaban pendientes a cada uno de sus movimientos

—A solas, por favor

—Claro

Isabella giró y empezó a alejarse, rápidamente Edward se levantó y caminó hasta estar a su altura. Cruzaron el pasillo hasta la escalera donde se habían sentado la primera vez que hablaron; ella tomó asiento en uno de los escalones para mirar las yemas de sus pálidos dedos.

—Ya estamos solos —empezó a hablar pero Isabella no levantó el rostro, se notaba que no iba a ser un tema agradable para ella

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella dejándole la mente en blanco tratando de pensar a qué se refería su pregunta

—Porque así lo querías —le respondió a lo obvio de encontrarse solos en el pasillo

—No me refiero a eso, quiero saber por qué me usas —Edward sintió que su cuerpo se helaba, lo había descubierto y ahora lo mandaría al infinito y más allá

—¿Usarte? —trató de que su voz sonara dolida y no descubierta, trataría de confundirla

—¿Qué te prometieron? ¿Cuánto te pagaran? —quería hacerse el desentendido, él la quería conocer antes de que le prometieran algo a cambio y no iba a darse por vencido

—No entiendo, ¿A caso alguien me tiene que darme algo por ser tu amigo? —Isabella levantó el rostro y sus ojos le mostraron el asombro que ella sentía

—Tus amigos, ellos te prometieron algo, y… —la voz de Isabella bajó algunas octavas quebrándosele mientras su labio inferior temblaba— tú no eres mi amigo —giró el rostro evitando mirarlo a los ojos lo que hizo que Edward se sintiera roto y con rabia al escucharla decirle eso

—Ellos no son mis amigos —rugió enojado— ¿Y por qué no puedo ser tu amigo? ¿A caso crees que eres muy importante como para estar conmigo? —se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando por primera vez vio claramente como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Nalini—

—No… —la voz de ella sonaba rota— puedo confiar en ti —levantó su maleta que descansaba en un escalón inferior, abrió uno de los bolsillos y sacó el pequeño paquetito que Edward le había entregado ofreciéndoselo de regreso

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? —le tomó el rostro entre las manos tratando de leer esos ojos caoba cubiertos por una fina capa de lágrimas

—Eres demasiado importante como para ser mi amigo —susurró a medida que otro par de lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas—, además eres parte de ellos; no puedo caer nuevamente en sus juegos.

—Isabella, escúchame claramente, ellos no son mis amigos y si lo fueran, yo nunca haría nada que te lastimara, nunca te usaría; y estoy aquí, contigo porque quiero conocerte, quiero ser tu amigo incondicional en quien puedas confiar; no creas lo que el resto diga, yo estoy aquí por ti y para ti —por impulso se acercó a ella y le besó las mejillas atrapando con sus labios las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos

—Es imposible de creer —negó con la cabeza haciendo que Edward le soltara

—¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como "Jacob"? —se sintió como un estúpido al hacerle esa pregunta pero ya no tenía como retractarse, solo esperar la respuesta

—¿Qué? —lo miró confundida creado una arruguita entre sus cejas

—Sé que no tienes hermana, es decir que Jacob no es el novio de tu hermana y que no estabas tratando que se arreglaran; no sé qué tipo de relación exista entre tú y él; Nalini, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia —aun; pensó—, solo quiero ser tu amigo.

—Él solo es mi amigo

—Si él es tu amigo, ¿Por qué yo no puedo serlo?

—Es por quien eres

—¿Quién soy? —Edward acarició su mejilla tratando de descubrir que era lo que ella pensaba de él

—Tú eres uno de ellos y no puedo confiar fácilmente en ti sin tener la idea de que serás como el resto, ya me lastimaron una vez y no quiero que me lastimen nuevamente y mucho menos que seas tú.

—Pequeña, prefiero ser lastimado antes de que te lastimen —volvió acunar el rostro de Isabella—, me gustaría conocerte y ganarme tu confianza; ¿podrías intentar confiar en mí?

Con un tímido asentimiento ella le afirmó y su corazón le empezó a latir aceleradamente celebrando el pequeño paso que había dado.

—Pero —le volvió a tender el pequeño regalo que él le había dado— no puedo aceptarlo

—¿Por qué? —con la confusión arremolinándose nuevamente en su cabeza tomó el paquete

—Porque no tengo nada que darte

—¿Somos amigos? —se sintió jubiloso cuando la vio asentirle— entonces —abrió la pequeña caja donde solo se encontraba el anillo sin fotos y sin la notita que había escrito para ella, en cambio había un pedazo de hoja de cuaderno doblada— si somos amigos —tomó el anillo y la mano izquierda de ella— usarás este anillo —lo colocó en su dedo índice— hasta el día en que ya no quieras ser mi amiga —Edward le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con un asentimiento—. Gracias pequeña

Nunca esperó lo que ella hizo, pero le agradó sentir el cálido abrazo de ella, sin pensárselo dos veces la rodeó con sus brazos apretándola hacia su pecho; una sonrisa victoriosa se pintó en su rostro en el instante que vio a Jacob pasar y quedárselos mirando boquiabierto.

Las horas pasaban siendo insustanciales a medida que la mente de Isabella trataba de creer en las palabras de Edward, mientras observaba el anillo que llevaba en el dedo índice la voz de Jacob rompió la burbuja en la hora de arte.

—Señorita Swan, ¿se encuentra en el aula con nosotros? —le dijo llamándole la atención haciendo que las mejillas de Isabella se tiñeran de color carmín gracias a la vergüenza; era la primera vez que se encontraba en la luna

—Perdón señor Black —la mirada desaprobatoria que recibió de parte de Jacob hizo que una electricidad le recorriera la columna vertebral

—Manténgase en clases —por inercia ella le asintió fijando la mirada en el lienzo blanco que tenía en frente suyo, al notar que todos sus compañeros ya habían empezado a pintar hermosos paisajes, a ella le dio miedo dañar aquella tela con sus terribles intentos de crear arte

Rogando para que la hora terminase rápido levantó el rostro y miró el reloj que estaba sobre el pizarrón cayendo en cuenta que tan solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que había ingresado al salón.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse violentamente hizo sobresaltarse a Isabella fijando la vista en quien había sido, al instante que reconoció a Edward quiso hacerse pequeñita y desaparecer pero como era imposible trató de ocultarse detrás del lienzo.

—¿A que debemos su visita? —Jacob prácticamente le rugió

—Perdón por llegar tarde pero estaba hablando con el director

—Usted no pertenece a mi clase

—Según este papel —Isabella asomó la cabeza sobre el lienzo y se encontró con la mirada de Edward y luego con la de Jacob que le recriminaba algo en silencio— ahora sí —Edward le entregó el papel a Jacob y Isabella se volvió a sentar ocultándose rogando a que fuera una equivocación; ya era suficiente que él viera su desastrosa forma de ser como para que ahora viera su poca coordinación y estilo creando arte

—Toma un lienzo y siéntate —tomando un gran respiro ella trató de concentrarse en lo que quería hacer sobre el lienzo aun limpio

No podía negárselo a sí misma, estaba nerviosa ante la idea de compartir otra clase con él a tal magnitud que no lograba desenroscar la pequeña tapa del tubo de pintura.

—¿Isabella? —escuchar aquella voz ronca y sensual la hizo apretar el tubo y por cuestiones de la física, la presión hizo que la pequeña tapa saliera disparada golpeándola en la frente y desparramando la pintura entre sus manos— ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó tratando de ocultar la risa—

—¿Qué? —respondió enojada

—¿Hola? —lo miró de reojo mordiéndose el labio inferior ocultando la sonrisa

—Ríete si quieres, no eres el primero que lo hace

—No, en realidad… —rió— te ves dulce y graciosa, no me estoy burlando

—A otro perro con ese hueso

—Permíteme —haló la silla acercándose a ella para luego sacar un pañuelo de su maleta-, te verías mejor sin esta mancha purpura —con delicadeza Edward colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla y empezó a limpiarle la frente—. Mucho mejor —dijo depositándole un beso en la frente donde había estado la mancha

—Esto es un desastre —lanzó el tubo contra el lienzo manchándolo y salpicándole pintura en la camisa gris de Edward

—¡Woow! Gracias por la mancha —con pena Isabella se volteó a mirar el desastre que había hecho; las gotas habían caído en el pecho de Edward, tratando de arreglarlo levantó la mano con intenciones de limpiarle la camisa pero él le detuvo la mano—, yo de ti, no haría eso —en ese segundo cayó en cuenta sobre la pintura que aun se escurría por su mano

—Lo siento —lo miró con la vergüenza marcada en su rostro, sin embargo Edward solo le asintió y acarició su mejilla

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —la voz de Jacob la hizo dar un pequeño salto en su asiento; Edward la soltó y miró hacia otro lado

—Solo que —ella levantó la mano y le mostró el desastre que había hecho— no soy buena en esto.

—Ve a lavarte las manos

Se levantó torpemente pisando la cuerda de su zapato prácticamente cayendo antes de que Jacob la sujetara del brazo. Con las mejillas coloradas se incorporó y se dirigió a la esquina del salón donde se encontraba el lavabo.

Nalini se dirigió a lavarse las manos y "Jacob" ocupó su asiento a lado de Edward

—Niño, ¿Qué quieres con Isabella? —Jacob le habló mientras empezaba a trazar líneas azules en el lienzo de Nalini

—No es tu asunto —el enojo que recorría a Edward lo hizo apretar el pincel que tenía en las manos a medida que empezaba a pintar una flor de loto

—Sí lo es, ella es importante para mí

—No sabía que era pedófilo; será mejor que ella se dé cuenta antes de que no pueda alejarse de ti

—Ni siquiera sabes el significado de esa palabra

—Por favor, no hay que ser el más listo como para notar que ella es "importante" para ti por el hecho que te sientes atraído por ella —cada palabra le revolvía el estomago pero a pesar de eso continuó el juego para sacar la verdad a la luz

—Ella es mi alumna

—Si fuera solo tu alumna no estuvieras aquí sentado haciendo lo que ella debería pintar y peor aun reclamándome por hablarle.

—Ese no es el motivo

—Acunarle el rostro tampoco es de maestro estudiante

—Si llegas a lastimarla, te romperé la cara de niño bonito que crees tener

Edward miró de reojo hacia el lugar donde estaba el maestro pero él ya no se encontraba allí; el calor del enojo le recorría el cuerpo mientras dibujaba las líneas que le daban forma a la flor.

—Perdón por tu camisa —la voz de Isabella lo hizo tranquilizarse

—No tienes por qué, le diste estilo —se giró para quedar frente a ella

—Para esto de arte o cualquier cosa que necesite formas soy un desastre —la miró suspirar—, no sé como logran hacer que un montón de manchas se conviertan en un hermoso cuadro mientras que lo mío siguen siendo manchas —ver la frustración en las palabras de Nalini lo hizo enternecer

—Es fácil, simplemente deber ver con el alma y no con los ojos

—Es decir, quieres que cierre los ojos y pinte; eso suena absurdo

—Es absurdo, lo que quiero decir es que trates de pintar lo que ves cuando caminas por el campus; sé que tienes una buena percepción de los detalles, me gusta cuando miras el cielo oscurecido por las nubes de lluvia.

—Me he de ver estúpida, pero me gusta imaginar lo que sucede entre las nubes.

—Casi nadie se detiene a pensarlo

—Entonces, soy alguien que pierde el tiempo

—No; ¿Por qué distorsionas el significado de mis palabras?

—Así es como lo veo

—Permíteme ayudarte, cierra los ojos e imagínate sentada en medio del campus observando todo a tu alrededor, el cielo, las mariposas, las rosas, el césped… —a medida que él le describía lo que imaginara tomó una brocha y pintó todo el lienzo de color celeste cielo

—Ya tengo la idea, ¿luego que hago?

—Trata de pintar lo que viste, no importa que no salga a la perfección, con el tiempo lo lograras.

Con la ayuda de Edward, Isabella logró avanzar en su lienzo mientras que el de él continuaba con unas pocas líneas.

La hora fue entretenida entre risas, Edward la hacía sentir bien consigo misma haciéndole olvidar el desastre que se suponía que era su vida.

—Señorita Swan, necesito hablar con usted —Jacob le dijo al culminar la hora de clase

Con el ceño fruncido se obligó a quedarse diciéndole a Edward que lo vería al siguiente día pero este le dijo que la esperaría sentado en la escalera.

Una vez que todos los estudiantes se retiraron del salón, Jacob dejó a un lado la postura de maestro y mostró el amigo que Isabella conocía.

—Estoy preocupado por ti —Jacob se sentó sobre el escritorio mirando a Isabella con los brazos cruzados

—¿Por qué? —como costumbre, ella se llevó la mano izquierda al cabello e hizo un puñado el flequillo que tenía sobre la frente

—Nalini, ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y aquel muchacho?

—¿Cuál muchacho? —hacerse la desentendida no la ayudaría mucho a evitar el interrogatorio que se le avecinaba y haciéndolo peor no solo sería por parte de Jacob, sino de todos los maestros que la cuidaban como hija o hermana menor

—No trates de ocultarlo, ese con el que ahora andas, por el cual me has hecho a un lado

—¿Edward?

—Sí, ese —Jacob rodeó los ojos susurrando algo inentendible a los oídos de Isabella

—Él es mi amigo —una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella sin haberlo pensado

—No confió en aquel id… —el rostro de Jacob se crispó en una mueca— joven

—No tienes por qué desconfiar de él, Edward es bueno

—¿Estás consciente de que él es primo de James?, "Edward" es parte de aquel grupo que tanto daño te hace

—Él es diferente —con un poco de temor Isabella le refutó— no puedes juzgarlo si no lo conoces —bajó la mirada y sus ojos se enfocaron en el anillo que Edward le había dado, tomando más seriedad y fuerza para defenderlo—, él no es como ellos

—Eso dijiste con Kate y terminó dándote una patada en el trasero burlándose de tu estúpida forma de ser —esas palabras cavaron hondo rápidamente haciendo que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla, pero no se debía a dolor, era rabia por la última frase que Jacob había pronunciado

—¿Si mi forma de ser es tan estúpida, por qué sigues hablándome?, hazte un favor a ti mismo y deja de buscarme ya que soy tan estúpida que te has de burlar de mi cuando estás con tus amigos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿acaso no te he demostrado lo contrario? Yo soy tu amigo

—¿Si tú eres mi amigo, por qué Edward no puede serlo?

—No confío en él —Jacob se levantó acercándosele hasta quedar frente a frente

—¿Es que solo tú debes ser mi amigo?

—No pero…

Isabella se cansó de la tonta discusión y giró para retirarse, sin embargo las manos de Jacob se aferraron a sus brazos, deteniéndola obligándola a girar para quedar cara a cara con él; sin darle opción a soltarse del agarre, Jacob le acunó el rostro aplastando sus labios contra los de ella en un beso forzado. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía trató de empujarlo para alejarlo pero a pesar de aquel esfuerzo no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro.

Con la impaciencia martillándole los nervios Edward se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la escalera, Nalini ya había demorado mucho, miró el reloj pensando en darle tres minutos para que aparezca o si no iba a ir en su búsqueda.

Cinco, cuatro, tres; no le dio la oportunidad al tiempo de llegar a uno para dirigirse al salón de arte. Al llegar allí vio a través del vidrio de la puerta y la escena más asquerosa que podría existir ingresó por sus ojos y se marcó en su cerebro activando la ira y algo más que no lograba descifrar pero sentía que le oprimía el pecho; al verla besando a aquel pedófilo que se hacía llamar maestro, sus manos se cerraron en puños queriendo estamparla en el rostro de aquel hombre pero algo en la escena que observaba a través del vidrio no estaba yendo como se suponía que era; Isabella trataba de alejarlo, eso hizo que el hombre de las cavernas sobreprotector con lo suyo saliera de su interior y entrara bruscamente al salón.

—¡Suéltala! —exclamó empujando a Jacob colocando a Isabella detrás suyo

—No te metas niño

—Tú —lo señaló con el índice— no te metas con ella —se giró para mirarla, ella tenía los ojos cubiertos con una capa de lágrimas, instintivamente la abrazó permitiéndole esconder su rostro entre su pecho

—Nalini, cariño, discúlpame —Jacob quiso tocarle el cabello pero Edward no se lo permitió

—Déjala tranquila —Edward rugió posesivamente

—Isabella, cuando este adolescente te lastime, no me vengas a buscar porque haré como el resto y te ignoraré

—No lo haré

Jacob salió azotando la puerta, el sonido hizo que Nalini diera un pequeño salto entre sus brazos; con temor ella separó el rostro de su pecho levantando la cabeza para poder mirar los ojos de Edward, el con un asentimiento le dijo que tenía toda la confianza de poder llorar si lo quería, ella pareció entenderlo y volvió a esconder su rostro con la única diferencia que ahora sus brazos rodeaban el torso de Edward.

Con la ira tiñéndole el panorama de rojo, Edward esperó pacientemente hasta que Nalini se calmara para así poder hablar tranquilamente con ella pero no sería allí; él quería estar a solas con ella donde pudieran hablar francamente.

La vergüenza se mostraba en las mejillas coloradas de Isabella, incluso sus hermosos ojos caoba mostraban con una mirada suplicante por una disculpa acompañado del grado de confusión que cursaba su mente en ese momento.

—¿Podemos ir a otro lado? —ella le preguntó con un hilo de voz

—Iremos donde desees ir —Edward le susurró cerca de la oreja para luego besarle la frente

—Llévame lejos de aquí —con un asentimiento la rodeó con el brazo llevándola consigo de forma protectora como lo suelen hacer los guardaespaldas

En ese instante no le importó saltarse a las cuatro horas clase que faltaban para poder tener la libertad de salir; lo único importante en ese momento era que Nalini estuviera bien.

Sin dirección alguna a la cual ir, ambos subieron al coche siguiendo el camino de pavimento hacia algún lugar recóndito de la ciudad; quizás de conducir media hora, Edward detuvo en coche frente a un parque en el centro de la ciudad que en esos momentos estaba vacío gracias al aire congelante que azotaba en estado.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —con la preocupación marcada en su voz, Edward preguntó acariciándole la mejilla obteniendo su atención

—Sí, gracias por sacarme de allí —una sonrisa apagada se dibujó en los labios de ella estrujándole el corazón, enviándole al cerebro los deseos de arrinconar a Jacob para golpearlo hasta llevarlo a la inconsciencia; era un completo pecado lastimar a la joven que tenía en frente que aun mantenía una mirada triste

—Ambos necesitábamos salir de allí

—¿Por qué motivos necesitarías salir del instituto? —de forma instintiva para mantener el calor, Isabella recogió las piernas y las abrazó; habían salido del instituto rápidamente que no se habían dado la oportunidad de encender la calefacción; la forma de ovillo que mantenía Nalini le hizo notar que ella solo usaba una fina sudadera color marrón descolorido, jeans celestes y tenis grises mojados por la llovizna que había caído en la mañana

—Porque podrían haberme expulsado por haber golpeado a un maestro —le respondió a medida que presionaba el botón del tablero haciendo que la calefacción empezara a llenar el ambiente

—¿A quién golpeaste? —Edward grabó en su mente la expresión asombrada de Isabella; la forma en que sus ojos de abrieron un poco mas aclarando el color de sus ojos hasta llevarlos al color de la leche mezclada con el chocolate con un pequeño toque de miel, sus labios sonrosados se entreabrieron y una pequeña arruguita se profundizó entre sus cejas

—A nadie, pero estuve a un pelo de hacerlo —le sonrió malévolamente pero ella no quitó la expresión de asombro

—¿A quién ibas a golpear? —Edward le negó con la cabeza queriendo evitar que ella se enojara, aunque tenía el pequeño deseo que ella estuviera feliz de que él hubiera a Jacob; al verla cruzarse de brazos y fruncir el ceño profundamente tuvo la sensación de querer levantar la mano para alisarle la frente con el dedo pulgar-

—No tiene importancia —imitándola, él se cruzó de brazos para fulminar el parabrisas con la mirada

—Si la tiene, la mayoría de los maestros son mis amigos

La rabia empezó a bullir en sus venas ante la idea de que Nalini se enojaría con él por desear partirle la cara a su querido "Profesor" que la había hecho llorar. El enfado estaba rodeando la poca cordura que Edward tenía con intenciones de arañar como fiera salvaje para lograr salir y hacerse manifiesta; sentía que estaba a punto de reclamarle a la mujer que tenía a su lado; para evitar cualquier error, abrió la puerta apeándose dando un portazo tratando de que aquello se llevara su estado de ánimo.

El aire frío lo golpeó haciéndole estremecerse, llevándose consigo una parte del enojo, refrescándole las neuronas, inspiró profundamente logrando calmarse aun más, sabía que estaba comportándose como un bruto por los celos…

Al detenerse a pensar en la razón por la cual se sentía así, lo golpeó como el aire lo había hecho cuando bajó del coche, Edward estaba celoso de que Jacob la haya besado mientras que él sentía a Nalini de su propiedad.

—¿Edward? —la voz de Isabella lo sacó de sus pensamientos

—Uhmm —levantó la vista encontrándola parada frente a él envolviéndose con los brazos tratando de mantener el calor; no supo cuanto tiempo ella tenía allí afuera mirándolo pero parecía ser que era mucho ya que sus labios sonrosados habían tomado un color azulado

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Edward volvió a bajar la mirada sin embargo ella se encogió un poco para poder mirarle los ojos

—Ahora estoy mejor —susurró mientras otra ráfaga de viento los golpeaba haciéndola estremecer

—¿Estás seguro? No lo pareces —ella se volvió a estremecer escuchando como sus dientes castañeaban

—No es nada —se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de pensar en aquello de los "celos" para cuando estuviera solo en casa. Quitándose la cazadora de cuero se acercó a Nalini colocándosela sobre los hombros

—Será mejor que entres al coche, puede que te resfríes si te quedas en el frío

—No me siento bien estando dentro

Isabella no le respondió, simplemente se quedó allí parada por unos segundos, parecía ser que estaba pensando en algo. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente mientras introducía sus brazos en los de la cazadora; avanzó un par de pasos mostrándole una sonrisa de confianza, en el instante estuvo frente a frente con Edward —quien estaba arrimado a la puerta del coche—, lo abrazó rodeándole los omóplatos con los brazos.

Él se quedó congelado ante aquel movimiento que ella había hecho, sentir fría la mejilla de ella sobre su pecho le regocijaba el corazón acelerándolo; Isabella era menuda, estando parados uno junto al otro, ella a duras penas le llegaba hasta los hombros.

—Para que no sientas frío —la sintió sonreírle al captar su duda de abrazarla de vuelta

Aquellas palabras arrancaron las dudas, Edward la abrazó por debajo de la cazadora sintiendo su frágil y delgada contextura, ella era como compararla con un pétalo marchito, si no la trataba con cuidado, podría romperla; con un suspiro descasó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, inspirando el olor a manzanilla de su champú.

Quizás estuvieron así de abrazados quince minutos brindándose calor el uno al otro hasta que un copo de nieve similar a un pequeño diente de león se posó sobre el cabello de Isabella, esa fue la señal de que era necesario ingresar a la calidez del coche.

—Todavía no es época de nieve —Isabella susurró maravillada mientras veía como se acumulaban los copos sobre el parabrisas

—Esta ciudad tiene muchas sorpresas escondidas —al pronunciar esas palabras, él nunca se refirió a la nieve, sus ojos estaban centrados en la imagen de Nalini, ella era la sorpresa más grande y mejor que pudo tener

—Las sorpresas no suelen ser del agrado de muchos

—Vamos a calentarnos un poco —le cambió el tema—, vi una cafetería cerca, un poco de chocolate caliente nos haría bien —ella notó lo que Edward había hecho, se inmutó unos segundos antes de asentirle.


	4. Mundos Diferentes

Mundos Diferentes

A pesar de no saber la razón por la cual Edward se había molestado minutos antes, Isabella había sentido la necesidad de aplacar aquel sentimiento que lo atravesaba como flecha de arquero profesional; por impulso lo había abrazado como solía hacerlo con Emmett cuando estaba enojado o triste; aquel contacto fue exquisito para sus sentidos, tener la mejilla sobre su pecho, el olor de su colonia ingresaba por su nariz haciéndola sentir estar en las nubes, era una fragancia almizclada con olores que no lograba identificar y escuchar el latir acelerado de Edward la hizo sentir feliz; sentir los brazos de él rodeándole era una sensación cálida para su corazón y autoestima, Edward era la primera persona fuera de los maestros y Emmett quien la abrazaba sin intenciones de nada malo, simplemente de hacer aquel gesto de cariño.

Fue un fiasco que la nieve empezara a caer destruyendo aquel momento de sentirse quería por aquel muchacho de ojos verdes que le alegraba el día con tan solo sonreírle, era como comparar una playa en plena noche con la luna plateada iluminándola y la misma playa sin luna que se ensombrece por la falta de aquel satélite natural; Edward era aquella luna que iluminaba sus playas oscuras.

Una vez dentro del coche se quitó la cazadora tendiéndosela de regreso a su dueño, quien le sonrió negando con la cabeza, él le pidió que la conservara hasta la llevara hasta la esquina de su casa.

A medida que la carretera se acortaba para llegar a la dichosa cafetería, Isabella se puso a reflexionar de lo que había pensado, su mente le había mostrado que Edward la alegraba, que el abrazo que había recibido de parte de él fue exquisito para su mente, pero la frase "gesto de cariño" que había pensado estando en brazos de Edward la golpeó como rocas sobre sus hombros, era imposible que él sintiera cariño por ella si apenas llevaban dos semanas de conocerse; aunque "conocerse" no concordaba, ella no sabía nada de Edward y él no sabía nada de ella, simplemente habían hablado dos días antes de que ella tomara la decisión de no vincularse con él y ahora el día anterior sumándose con el actual daban el pequeño número cuatro; solo cuatro días había socializado con él y ya sentía la necesidad de querer abrazarlo y protegerlo.

Su consciencia le gritaba que reaccionara, que detrás de la bondad de Edward, algo turbio se arremolinaba con intenciones de levantarse como una ola para arrastrarla a la decepción y remordimiento por haber caído nuevamente en las fauces de los de su clase. A pesar de las advertencias que su mente le gritaba, se hizo de oídos sordos, ella no quería desconfiar de él, incluso haberse interpuesto en el instante que Jacob la había besado a la fuerza era un motivo para confiarle sus pensamientos, ya era momento de quitarse la armadura de desconfianza mostrándole a Edward quien en realidad era Isabella.

—¿Sigues allí? —la voz de Edward la hizo salir de sus pensamientos notando que habían llegado a un pequeño café llamado "El Silencio del Alma", aquel nombre le hizo sonreír, era irónico que ella sintiera que de eso se trataba vida, de guardar todo y convertir su alma en algo silencioso

—Sí, estaba pensando cosas sin sentido —él la miró frunciendo el ceño analizando sus facciones, para luego relajar el rostro y sonreírle ampliamente

—Suelo ser una persona que entiende las cosas sin sentido —la indirecta le hizo gracia que empezó a reírse

—No pudiste ser más directo, y no, no pienso decirte lo que estaba pensando —el rostro de Edward se endureció frunciendo los labios hasta formar una línea recta

—Si es acerca de tu novio, está bien, yo entiendo —la confusión se hizo presente en su mente; repitió para sí misma mentalmente aquella frase y no le encontró el significado

—¿Novio?

—¿Aquel que dice llamarse maestro de arte? —en aquel instante entendió lo que él había pensado

—Jacob no es mi novio…

—Claro —le cortó—, para el resto no puede serlo, pero no soy tonto Isabella, noto como se miran, o mejor dicho, como te mira —el pequeño gesto de rodear los ojos y tomar una respiración profunda le indicó lo que le había molestado minutos antes

—¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?, Jacob y yo solo somos amigos

—¿Si solo son amigos, eso significa que te besas con todos tus amigos? —Isabella se quedó con la mente en blanco sin nada que decir y él aprovechó para continuar—, porque si es así, yo también podría besarte

No supo en qué momento Edward se quitó el cinturón de seguridad acercándose peligrosamente al punto de que sus frentes rosaran, ese fue un gran impacto para ella, de pronto sintió un gran nudo en la garganta acompañado de millones de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, sus labios se entreabrieron por la sorpresa permitiendo que la cálida respiración de Edward tocara su lengua; con gran dificultad se aplastó contra el mullido asiento separándose de la zona de peligro recobrando la cordura.

—N…o —tartamudeó intimidada; se mordió el labio inferior respirando entrecortadamente con su corazón agitado tratando de concentrarse— no… no es así, no sé que le sucedió a Jacob, yo lo quiero pero es un sentimiento de una hermana menor hacia su hermano mayor, y… yo no me beso con mis amigos —Edward se encogió de hombros

—Yo solo quería estar seguro de lo que pensaba

Edward, deseando poder deshacer aquel movimiento que había hecho, se apeó del coche para luego abrir la puerta del copiloto extendiendo la mano con intenciones de ayudarla a salir; Isabella lo miró sonriente aceptando aquel gesto.

A pesar de que deseaba deshacer el absurdo intento de besarla, no se arrepentía de haberlo intentado; incluso quería golpearse en la frente por no haber acortado la poca distancia que los separaba y estrechar sus labios con los de ella que sonrosados y entre abiertos dudaron unos segundos dándole la oportunidad de besarlos, sin embargo no lo hizo; en ese instante odiaba haber seguido los consejos de su padre de "solo avanzar el noventa por ciento y si ella en realidad deseaba el beso acortará el diez por ciento", incluso las palabras de su madre retumbaron en su cabeza "siempre sé un caballero sin importar quien sea la muchacha".

Descansando la mano en la espalda baja de Nalini, Edward la guió hasta una mesa esquinera vacía donde podrían hablar sin la intromisión de algún curioso.

Luego de que la mesera trajera las dos tazas de chocolate, Edward estaba decidido a aprenderse cada gesto y cambio de humor de Isabella.

—Siento que en realidad no te conozco —Edward levantó la mano posándola sobre la mano de Nalini que descansaba palma arriba sobre la mesa

—En realidad —le dio un sorbo al chocolate; él se quedó estupefacto e hipnotizado al notar como ella cerraba los ojos y saboreaba el líquido caliente permitiendo que una sonrisa se marcara en sus hermosos labios—, no me conoces y yo no te conozco

—Pero podríamos cambiar eso

—Completamente de acuerdo, pero no aquí —miró al frente y frunció el ceño—, nos miran mucho

Edward se giró y notó a la camarera mirándolo de forma sugestiva, sin la mínima importancia, se giró regresando su atención a Isabella; le agradó pensar haber visto un pequeño atisbo de celos en ese comentario, pero no podía firmarlo con fuego, ella parecía ser tan inocente como un niño que recién está aprendiendo de la vida en el mundo real.

Una vez terminada el líquido del interior de la taza, Edward pagó lo que habían consumido para luego poder así dirigirse al coche, ese sería el lugar donde él se permitiría conocerla y dejarle a ella conocerlo; iba a ser un paso muy difícil para Edward, sería la primera vez que alguien aparte de sus padres conocería lo que ocultaba detrás del físico.

Al levantarse de la mesa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su cazadora de cuero negro cubría las manos de Isabella al dejar caer sus brazos a los costados.

A pesar de haber vivido en un país que era la metrópolis mundial de las artes, finanzas y bellas mujeres, nunca pensó que realmente había detestado Noktaylus, porque a pesar de ser una de las ciudades más importantes de Ziautyng, todos los habitantes habían sido criados para ser máquinas hermosas hacedoras de dinero, donde lo único que importaba era cuanto tienes en la cuenta bancaria; los adolescentes que había conocido en la escuela eran más superficiales que un muñeco de plástico, hermoso por fuera pero vacío y frío por dentro, sin embargo no había deseado mudarse, temía saber que las personas del resto del mundo eran así de frías; le agradecía a sus padres por haberlo criado en un cálido hogar donde el estilo de vida de Noktaylus no había echado raíces; ahora que se vivía en Skyer había descubierto que las personas eran diferentes, y la mujer que caminaba a su lado era muestra de aquello.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás allí? —la voz de Isabella lo sacó de sus pensamientos

—Sí —le sonrió— aquí estoy

—Pensé que te había perdido —la sonrisa cálida de Isabella hizo que le agradeciera al cielo por haberle permitido conocerla

—Estaba pensando, nada importante

—No sabía que pensabas —lo hizo rodar los ojos

—No me compares con los "populares" —remarcó las comillas con los dedos—, yo no soy como ellos

—Es difícil de creerlo —Edward le abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta, ella lo miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón no te permite creerlo? —levantó un dedo señalando que esperara un momento; con intenciones de no permitirle modificar las palabras que Nalini le respondería, se movió rápidamente, abriendo la puerta del piloto encendiendo la calefacción, cerró la puerta para luego dirigirse a la puerta trasera y reunirse con ella

—¿puedo responder? —ella le preguntó divertida

—Prosigue

—Porque no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, tienes todas las cosas que pertenecen a ese círculo

—No comprendo, ¿Qué son las cosas que pertenecen a ese círculo? —con la incomodidad marcada en su rostro, Nalini miró sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo

—Tienes buena apariencia —las mejillas de ella se encendieron de un carmesí bajo

—¿Buena apariencia? —no quería regodearse de las palabras de Isabella y tomarlas de la forma en que su mente deseaba hacer que él se ilusionara con ella

—Eres… —verla inspirar profundo lo tenía a la expectativa de saber que cursaba por su mente— atlético —palabras diplomáticas; pensó—, de… —la vio tragar saliva con dificultad— buena apariencia —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, Edward levantó la mano y con el dorso acarició la tibia mejilla.

—¿A qué denominas como buena apariencia?

—¿Q…qué? —tartamudeó. Sigue presionándola y no te dirá nada más; su conciencia lo reprendió

—¿Quiero saber que significa "buena apariencia" para ti? —el sonrojo aumentó mucho más haciéndola desviar la mirada

—Me refiero a… a… tu rostro, resultas… atractivo

—¿Qué te gusta de mí? —su pregunta fue impulsiva, simplemente se dejó llevar por la dirección que corrían los gestos de la mujer de ojos caoba

—Yo… —se mordió el labio inferior—, a mi… —tragó una bocanada de aire— esto… ¿me llevas a mi casa? —la desviación del tema lo hizo decepcionarse un poco pero no se lo dejó ver

—Claro

Edward se cambió de asiento para estar detrás del volante, Isabella con dudas y vergüenza se apeó del coche para ocupar el asiento del copiloto.

Ella se sentía incomoda al estar al lado de Edward, con la respuesta martilleándole las sienes, lo que a ella más le gustaba eran sus ojos verdes, pero aquellos ojos no significarían nada si no estuviesen acompañados de esa sonrisa dibujada en aquellos labios, o incluso ambas no serían nada si el dueño de ellos fuera otra persona; pero sería tonto explicarle eso a él, Isabella era consciente que ella no era el tipo de personas que ellos buscaban y empeorándolo todo, no existiría tiempo; tiempo para soñar cuando no sabía si existiría un mañana para ella.

En el instante que el coche se detuvo en la esquina de su casa, ella lo comprendió, Edward le gustaba, pero no como amigos; se sintió morir al ilusionarse.

Uno de sus fuertes era protegerse a sí misma, ella conocía de muy de cerca que lo que lastimaba más era el dolor emocional que el físico, debía proteger su corazón; con el dolor del alma se quitó el anillo, a tan solo horas de que él se lo entregó, ella se lo devolvería; a pesar de que Edward solo la viese como su amiga, ella no se arriesgaría a permitirle echar raíces en su corazón y tampoco le permitiría que ella se adentrara en el corazón de él, sería doloroso para ambos cuando lo inevitable toque la puerta de Isabella llevándosela a otro mundo o a la destrucción eterna.

—Isabella —Edward tomó su mano— si te incomodé, no fue mi intención, solo quería saber lo que pensabas de mí —con gran pesar ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y tomó la mano de Edward entre las suyas colocando el anillo en la palma de él

—Lo siento —susurró antes de apearse cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

Con paso lento, casi arrastrando los pies empezó a avanzar hasta quedar diagonal a su ventana; se quedó parada en la acera esperando a que la camioneta de Edward pasara pero nunca pasó, con temor miró hacia atrás sorprendiéndose que él la miraba fijamente.

—Ve adentro —Edward le dijo moviendo los labios

Tuvo vergüenza de entrar por la ventana, por lo tanto se obligó a caminar hacia la puerta principal, cuando iba a golpear con los nudillos, las llantas de un coche chillaron contra el pavimento al frenar violentamente, instantemente giró para mirar si era el coche de Edward, pero este no se había movido de lugar; dio unos pasos girando y pudo ver frente a su casa que había sido el auto de Phill, quien con sus ojos celestes, cabellos rubios se acercaba prácticamente corriendo con un pequeño corte en la frente susurraba algo que no lograba escuchar.

Ella estaba parada frente a la puerta obstruyéndole el paso, Phill con su fuerte mano la empujó violentamente haciéndola caer sobre una hilera de arbustos pequeños que bordeaban el porche, Isabella trató de detener su caída colocando las manos en forma defensiva haciendo que espinas y piedrecillas se enterraran en las palmas de sus manos.

Phill entró susurrando "mi bebé, mi bebé", en ese instante Isabella lo entendió, algo le había pasado a Emmett, olvidándose del dolor que le causaban las espinas hincándole dentro de la piel se levantó e intentó entrar pero Phill ya iba de salida empujándola por segunda vez; con las lagrimas arremolinándose en sus ojos, Isabella se levantó y corrió para preguntar por Emmett, pero ya era muy tarde, su padre ya había arrancado y se encontraba llegando a la esquina de la manzana; ella quiso correr para seguir el coche sin embargo sabía que era inútil, no sabía cómo llegar al hospital y no tenía ni para pagar el pasaje del bus; trató de no dejarse vencer por el dolor que le apretaba el corazón pero no pudo, quizás había avanzado tres casas cuando no pudo avanzar más, sus rodillas temblaron y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre ellas mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Edward había sido un espectador del cómo Nalini se había derrumbado en cuestión de segundos; mientras él había creído que se rompería a pedazos por el gesto que ella le había hecho al devolverle el anillo de amistad a tan solo horas de habérselo entregado, se sintió como un tonto al notar que los problemas que él creía tener eran insignificantes comparados con los que ella estaba afrontando, ambos eran mundos diferentes pero Edward sentía que no podría sobrevivir a su mundo si Isabella se escapaba de sus manos como una mariposa asustada.

Al verla arrodillada a tres casa de la suya, no pensó, simplemente hizo lo que la lógica le dictaba; encendió el coche avanzando hasta el lugar donde estaba Isabella, le abrió la puerta.

—Isabella —la llamó pero ella no giró a verlo—, Isabella —no reaccionó

Simplemente parecía estar en shock mirando hacia el frente por donde el auto se había ido; Edward se sentía con la adrenalina corriendo al cien por ciento, sus instintos estaban alerta; con una rapidez poco humana se bajó del coche y caminó hasta acercarse a ella, acuclillándose para poder estar frente a frente.

Su mirada estaba fija en un lugar inexistente con los ojos anegados de lágrimas repitiendo con una línea de voz el nombre de "Emmett"; la desesperación empezaba a roer los límites de Edward, necesitaba que ella reaccionara para poder consolarla o hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance.

—Isabella, —le susurró moviéndose hasta quedar en el lugar en donde sus mirada estaba congelada, sin embargo no existió cambio alguno— Nalini —le palmeó suavemente la mejilla pero seguía sin mover ningún músculo—, pequeña —le acarició desde la sien hasta la mandíbula; al notar que no reaccionaba, sintió miedo; era hora de irse a lo extremo, tomó su rostro acunándolo entre sus manos—, amor —le susurró al odio antes de besar sus labios; pasaron dos segundos antes de que ella le correspondiera el beso por medio segundo

—¿Qué haces? —dijo girando el rostro.

—Te quedaste allí, sin moverte, parecía que ni respirabas, simplemente lo hice para que salieras del lugar en donde te habías metido —una vez que terminó de hablar, las lagrimas reaparecieron en los ojos de Nalini

—Emmett —volvió a susurrar

—Isabella —le volvió a acunar el rostro—, estoy aquí para ayudarte y llevarte donde sea que necesites ir

—Pero yo… te devolví el…

—Un anillo no tiene gran significado, te dije que estaría contigo sin importar lo que sucediera, y aquí estoy para ti

—¿Me llevas al hospital? —asintió ayudándola a levantarse

Una vez estando en la autopista con dirección al hospital, se vieron obligados a detenerse gracias a un semáforo en rojo; en ese instante Edward aprovechó para tomar la mano izquierda de Isabella y colocar el anillo en su lugar notando que se había raspado la palma de la mano; con la rapidez de un médico de urgencias sacó de la guantera una botellita de alcohol, gasas y limpió las heridas de ambas manos, ella no dijo nada, simplemente le permitió cuidarla.

El trayecto al hospital fue una tortura para ambos, al llegar se adentraron entre las personas que caminaban de un lado hacia el otro hasta llegar al estante de enfermería.

Buenas tardes, ¿Emmett Dwyer? —La voz cordial y tranquila de Nalini lo asombró

—Él tiene restringidas las visitas

—Es mi hermano, necesito verlo

—Usted no puede ser la hermana —la enfermera de cabellos negros azabache la miró como si Isabella estuviera loca—, el niño y los padres son completamente rubios y ojos claros

—Dígame el estúpido numero de la habitación —habló apretando la mandíbula

—No me responsabilizo por el espectáculo que harán sus padres

—Solo deme el número

—Habitación diecinueve

Isabella prácticamente salió corriendo mientras se detenía a mirar el número de las habitaciones

—Diecisiete, dieciocho —iba contando— diecinueve —se detuvo en seco acercándose a la pequeña ventanita de vidrio que tenía la puerta, sin vacilar dos veces Edward se acercó con ella y vio a un pequeño niño rubio acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados con muchos cables rodeándolo—, mi fantasmita —Nalini susurró con la voz entrecortada

—Todo estará bien —ella negó con la cabeza

—Todo lo bueno me lo quitan —susurró cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras gimoteaba; el dolor que ella sentía era traspasado a Edward con la misma intensidad. Él la abrazó permitiéndole desahogarse

—¿Edward? —alguien lo llamó desde atrás

—¿Sí? —respondió sin voltearse

—¿Qué haces aquí? —en ese instante reconoció la voz de su madre

—Mamá, ¿Estás a cargo del niño de esta habitación? —señaló con el dedo

—Sí —Esme se movió quedando frente a él mirando a Isabella que seguía sollozando entre sus brazos—, él es el niño Dwyer

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó frotando la espalda de Nalini

— ¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?

—Por favor —la mujer de ojos caoba se separó de él y miró a su madre—, el niño que está allí adentro es mi hermanito

—La madre, el padre y él tuvieron un accidente por la calzada resbaladiza, cuando los vidrios se hicieron trizas le hicieron un corte profundo en el brazo al pequeño, para cuando llegó la ambulancia el pequeño estaba desangrándose; en estos momentos estamos tratando de conseguir sangre tipo O- para hacerle una transfusión

—Yo soy O-, si necesitan sangre, yo tengo toda la que él requiera para salvarse

—¿Ingieres alimentos a la hora adecuada? —ella asintió, mientras que Edward sabía que no era cierto pero prefirió callárselo— ¿has tenido algún tipo de enfermedad últimamente? —negó con la cabeza— ¿te has hecho exámenes sanguíneos últimamente?

—Sí, estoy sana, incluso ingiero vitaminas con alto contenido de hierro y calcio

—¿con prescripción médica?

—Sí, no fumo, no bebo, no uso drogas... ¿Qué más necesita saber?

—Sígueme por favor

Ambos caminaron detrás de Esme, quien los dirigió a una habitación son cuatro sillones reclinables.

—Toma asiento —ella obedientemente hizo lo que le pidieron, mientras que Esme se retiraba en busca de los implementos

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —con la preocupación marcada en su voz, Edward decidió desenmascarar la mentira que Isabella había dicho

—Mi hermano me necesita, no puedo dejarlo a la deriva cuando puedo tomarlo de la mano y traerlo a mi lado

—Isabella, esto no es lo correcto, eso de que te alimentas a las horas adecuadas es mentira, no estás sana

—¿Por qué no estoy sana? ¿Qué te han dicho? —lo miró arrugando el entrecejo

—Nadie me ha confirmado nada

—Entonces, ¿Cuáles son tus razones para creer aquello?

—Te desmayaste estando a mi lado, Jacob dice ser tu doctor; no me invento las cosas, simplemente ato cabos

—Edward, ese niño es lo más importante en mi vida, si es necesario entregarle hasta mi última gota de sangre, lo haré

—Podrías morir

—Mi tiempo no es muy largo —Isabella suspiró, instintivamente él le tomó la mano—, por favor, permíteme hacer algo bueno en mi vida

—Pero…

—Por favor —le colocó la mano en la mejilla—, por mí —Isabella se sentó al filo del sillón y lo besó dejándolo con la mente en blanco

Aquel besó había sido como llegar al Nirvana tocando la calma, quietud donde todo desapareció quedándose solos los dos en un lugar sin nadie que los molestase, ni siquiera el sonido de los altavoces lograban llegarle al cerebro para ser analizado.

En el instante en que ella se separó de él para tomar aire, recordó donde se encontraba y la razón por la cual se encontraban en el hospital; no sabía si Esme los había visto, ni siquiera lograba coordinar las ideas de aquel beso, mientras que estando en el coche ella se había negado.

—Edward —su madre se volteó a mirarlo a medida que se acercaba con paquete en las manos—, será mejor que la esperes afuera

—Pero…—Isabella lo miró suplicante y este accedió sin chistar

Edward se había ido e Isabella deseaba que no regresara por lo menos por ese día, sabía que no estaría completamente estable cuando saliera de esa habitación, no podía luchar contra lo que ya estaba escrito en piedra y con lo que estaba haciendo, significaba que ella misma estaba tomando el cincel terminando de grabar las palabras.

—Respira profundo —le indicó la doctora antes de insertar la aguja en la vena en la parte interior del codo

Bajó la mirada y pudo ver como su sangre empezaba a fluir al interior de la bolsa, con una respiración profunda se dejó recostar en el sillón cerrando los ojos.

La imagen del impulso que había tenido con Edward le inundó los pensamientos sintiendo un cosquilleo en los labios donde minutos antes él había besado con deseo y no con pena como había pensado que él la besaría; una punzada en el interior de su cabeza la hizo recordar que el tiempo era oro y que no era justo ilusionarlo —si es que era posible— o ilusionarse; no más besos, solo amigos.

—¿Isabella? —esa voz la hizo sentarse bruscamente, al abrir los ojos se topó con la mirada reprobatoria de Sam

—Doctor —susurró en saludo

—¿Qué haces? Tú no puedes donar sangre, eso es delicado en tu estado

—¿Su estado? —la doctora la miró enojada—; dijiste que no estabas enferma

—Lo mío no es contagioso —Isabella salió en su propia defensa

—Pero la falta de sangre es riesgoso para tu salud —Sam contraatacó

—Puedo soportarlo

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —La doctora preguntó cruzándose de brazos

—Ella…

—Sam —a pesar de empezar a sentirse débil continuó tratándose de defender—, ella no necesita saberlo; ni ella, ni nadie; si confié en ustedes —refiriéndose a Jane y Jacob— es porque no necesito que nadie se regodeé o sienta lastima

—¿Por quién haces todo esto?

—Mi hermano está acostado en una cama de hospital y necesita de mi, para que él esté sano puedo entregar hasta mi última gota de sangre y no me importará

—Nalini…

—No digas nada, si algo va mal, simplemente adelantaré lo que ya ha estado planeado desde hace un año

Sam salió sin refutar más, la doctora continuó esperando a que la primera bolsa se terminara de llevar para poder cambiarla por una vacía.

Una vez terminada la extracción, Isabella se sentía caminar en el aire sin saber si en realidad había pisado el suelo o si su pie continuaba en el aire esperando tocar la superficie plana.

—Deberías beber algo caliente o una bebida energizante —le sugirió la doctora que se encontraba a sus espaldas

—Lo haré, gracias.

Salió de la habitación sosteniéndose de las paredes mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas; le tomó media hora llegar a la cafetería; al pararse frente al cartel de los precios, metió la mano en sus bolsillos desgastados y miró las tres monedas que tenía, se sintió estúpida al pensar que le alcanzaría aunque sea para un café, con el rostro convertido en piedra se acercó al cajero y pidió un botellín de agua que era para la único que su escases de dinero le permitía comprar.

Con un nudo en la garganta se sentó en un rincón donde se encontraba una mesa alejada de todos, desenroscó la tapa y le dio un trago al agua; no puedo evitar quebrarse nuevamente, se sentía con las manos atadas al no poder hacer nada importante, ni siquiera podía comprarse una taza de café —lo que resultaba ser más barato a parte del agua—; con las lagrimas desbordándose de sus ojos volvió a beber.

De pronto una mano colocó una taza de chocolate humeante frente a ella, levantó el rostro y lo vio, Edward se sentaba frente a ella con una taza para sí mismo; con la yema de los dedos de su mano libre, Edward recorrió el camino que las lágrimas habían dibujado en su rostro.

—Isabella —ella se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Qué sucedió allí adentro?

—No, Edward, no necesitas saberlo —las lagrimas empezaron a desbordarse con mayor premura

A pesar de sentir la necesidad de saber la razón de sus lágrimas, Edward prefirió callar el montón de preguntas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza limitándose a observarla tratar de controlar sus emociones.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó una vez que Nalini dejó de llorar

—Yo… —asintió— lo siento —la voz temblorosa era indicios de que ella volvería a llorar

—Pequeña —Edward se levantó de su asiento para sentarse a su lado y acunarle el rostro— todos somos humanos, tenemos derecho de llorar, reír, enojarnos pero siempre y cuando no lo hagamos solos porque la soledad no es una buena amiga, suele ayudar pero no siempre es buena.

—Necesito verlo —le susurró con ojos vidriosos

—Yo te esperaré aquí —Isabella negó con la cabeza permitiendo que un par de lágrimas humedecieran sus mejillas— ¿Por qué no?

—No puedo entrar estando allí mis padres, ellos no me permitirán verlo —él tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder escuchar la respuesta que ella le había dado en un hilo de voz

—Pero, es tu hermano, tienes derecho de verlo —volvió a negar con la cabeza gimoteando

—Ellos no lo permitirán —hipó—, es complicado

La cabeza de Edward se convirtió en un embrollo tratando de idear alguna forma de ayudarla; no quería verla llorar más, el amor que ella le profesaba al pequeño era inmenso que comprendió la importancia del niño en su vida, si no fuese por la juventud de Nalini, Edward hubiera pensado que ella era la madre, sin embargo ese pensamiento no hubiera germinado completamente, el tan solo hecho de observar el frágil cuerpo de Isabella se podía notar que no podría llevar dentro suyo una vida que crece y suele consumir hasta la muerte a las mujeres frágiles como ella.

Los segundos pasaban siendo una tortura, incluso el tic tac de su reloj de muñeca le zumbaba en los oídos como si lo tuviera dentro de la cabeza.

Uno, dos, tres, las ideas no llegan; uno, dos, tres, las ideas vienen y van —su subconsciente le cantaba burlándose de él—; uno, dos, tres, sigues sin ayudar. La sensación de impotencia lo estaba consumiendo como el fuego lo hace a una hoja de papel.

—¿Qué necesitas para poder hablar con él? —le preguntó tratando de unir sus palabras y hallar la idea

—Que ellos no estén allí, si tan solo me dieran cinco minutos —suspiró

—Déjame pensar, encontraré la forma de que lo veas —una sonrisa de ilusión se dibujó en aquellos labios carnosos acompañados de un hermosos brillo en sus orbes caoba

Edward cerró los ojos adentrándose en el silencio y oscuridad de su mente queriendo escuchar sus pensamientos, sin embargo su subconsciente volvió a cantar de forma burlona.

Deseando golpearse mentalmente para acallar aquella voz, apretó la mandíbula concentrándose en sus pensamientos llevando aquella estúpida canción a un segundo plano.

En cuestión de segundos fue como si una bombilla de luz se encendiera demostrándole a su subconsciente que no tenía ni idea de lo que él era capaz de hacer por ella.

—Isabella, dime el nombre de algún compañerito de tu hermano

—Emmett me habló de Robie, es uno de sus amigos el aula

—¿Tienes idea de si Robie tiene algún hermano mayor?

—Creo que sí, no estoy segura

—Tengo una idea, trataré de que tu mamá salga de la habitación por cinco minutos

—No va a funcionar —la desesperación empezaba a hacerse presente en Nalini, se llevó la mano izquierda a la cara pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar. Para Edward ver que ella continuaba usando el anillo le infundió más confianza en su pequeño plan

—Lo hará, confía en mí —él le tomó la mano con la que ella pellizcaba el puente de su nariz llevándosela a los labios para besarle la palma de la mano— ¿Existe alguna palabra clave para que él sepa que se trata de ti?

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Déjamelo a mí, ahora responde mi pregunta —Isabella se quedó pensativo por un par de minutos hasta que sonrió amorosamente ante un recuerdo

—Mi pequeño fantasmita, suelo llamarlo así

—Perfecto

Una vez que ambos terminaron de beber el chocolate, él la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el pasillo cercano a la habitación de Emmett.

—Espérame aquí, que no te vean por favor —ella le asintió

Con los nervios tratando de calarle la mente se encaminó hacia la habitación, con un leve toque de nudillos, alguien le abrió la puerta.

—¿Sí? —una mujer de cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta, rostro fino marcado por la preocupación y un moretón en la mejilla derecha, con escayola en la muñeca izquierda le atendió

—¿Esta es la habitación de Emmett? —el tic nervioso de pasarse la mano por el cabello apareció al terminar la pregunta

—Sí, lo es, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

—Soy amigo de él —ella lo miró horrorizada e hizo a Edward replantear sus palabras—, mejor dicho, soy el hermano mayor de uno de sus amigos

—¿Cuál de sus amigos? —en ese instante el nombre del pequeño amigo se le borró de la mente haciéndolo pasarse la mano por el cabello

—Rob

—Yo no conozco ningún Rob —ella se cruzó de brazos deteniendo la puerta con el pie

—Mami, el habla de Robie —susurró el pequeño

—Es que yo lo llamo Rob —se excusó Edward—, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward —estiró la mano y ella la estrechó

—¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarnos? —en ese segundo se empezó a devanar los sesos tratando de buscar una respuesta

—Es que… mi tía está aquí y yo vine a visitarla, estaba en la cafetería cuando vi al señor Dwyer y le pregunté si algún miembro de su familia estaba enfermo y me contó lo del accidente —ella asintió. Celebró mentalmente al notar que ella le había creído; "Pinocho" le gritó su consciencia

—Puedes pasar —susurró

—Gracias; si desea, vaya a beber una taza de café, me quedaré hasta que usted o el señor Dwyer regrese, se nota que necesitan sentarse a descansar un poco —sin más preámbulo ella asintió, se despidió con un beso en la frente del pequeño

—Quizás me tarde diez minutos, por favor, dile a Johana que gracias

—Se lo diré vle sonrió complacido; ella desapareció por la puerta

—Tú no eres el hermano de Robie —Emmett le acusó

—No, no lo soy; ni siquiera conozco a Robie —le sonrió queriendo que el pequeño no empezara a gritar del miedo, sin embargo Emmett permaneció serio como un adulto

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —Edward se sorprendió ante la madurez del pequeño

—Mi nombre es Edward y una persona me envió a hacer un favor

—¿Quién?

—Te suena la frase "mi pequeño fantasmita" —en ese segundo la seriedad desapareció del pequeño rostro angelical dándole paso a una sonrisa parecida a la de Nalini

—¿Ella está aquí? —le preguntó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas

—Ya la llamo

Edward abandonó la habitación y atravesó corriendo el pasillo hasta toparse con una muy asustada Isabella.

—Él te espera —le susurró sonriente

—Mi Emmett —susurró antes de moverse como un bólido hasta la habitación del pequeño

Los nervios que consumían a Isabella se disiparon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que Edward había hecho por ella se lo debería de por vida.

Al entrar a la habitación y ver a su hermanito postrado en aquella cama de hospital con gasas cubriéndole el brazo, Isabella sintió que algo se desgarraba en su pecho, la palidez que cubrían las mejillas de Emmett demostraba toda la sangre que había perdido; impulsivamente se acercó al niño para acunarle el rostro.

—Mi Isabella —Emmett le susurró

—Amor —le besó la coronilla tratando de ocultar las grandes gotas de lágrimas

—Tuve miedo, creí que no vendrías

—Aquí estoy mi pequeño

Isabella se había concentrado tanto en su hermano que no había notado que Edward no se encontraba en la habitación, hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente, en ese instante su corazón se congeló al pensar que quien entraba en esa puerta era alguno de los que decían ser sus padres.

—Vengo a colocarle la pinta de sangre —habló la enfermera permitiéndole respirar un vez más

Para cuando la enfermera se retiró, el pequeño miró la bolsa de sangre e hizo mala cara.

—Sácame esto —le pidió señalando la conexión en T de la aguja que estaba dentro brazo sano proveyéndole solución salina y la sangre reabasteciéndole en cuerpo del liquido que había perdido en el accidente

—Necesitas eso —le señaló la bolsa

—No quiero que la sangre de un desconocido esté dentro —hizo ademán de quererse arrancar y ella lo detuvo

—No es de un desconocido —estiró el brazo permitiéndole observar el punto que había dejado la aguja en el brazo—, es mía —Emmett le sonrió

—Te quiero —abrió los brazos pidiéndole un abrazo y ella con todo gusto se lo dio

—Yo también te quiero mi pequeño fantasmita —la puerta se abrió lentamente y Edward asomó la cabeza

—Allí viene

Con el dolor de su alma, Isabella besó la mejilla de su hermano susurrándole un te amo antes de salir y ocultarse.

A los pocos segundos Edward apareció a su lado mirándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—¿Mejor? —él le preguntó

—Mejor —sin poder evitarlo volvió a llorar, era la primera vez que veía a su hermano en un estado tan frágil que temía perderlo, a pesar de saber que estaba fuera de peligro, el miedo la rodeaba como una segunda piel

—Ven —Edward abrió los brazos, ella no se detuvo a pensarlo, simplemente se abalanzó en los brazos de él permitiéndose ser consolada por su amigo


	5. Dolor y Preocupación

Dolor y Preocupación

La noche había llegado y se había llevado a Edward de su lado, Isabella se encontraba sola sentada en la sala de espera tras haberse reusado a que Edward la llevara a casa, ella quería permanecer cerca de Emmett, a pesar de que no lo vería, quería estar al tanto de cada cosa que sucediera dentro de esa habitación.

Edward tuvo la intención de quedarse con ella, pero su madre lo obligó a irse con ella, lo que le agradecía ya que estando sola podría derrumbarse como lo había hecho en la tarde, había creído que se estaba desmoronando en pedazos y en el segundo que él estuvo a su lado los recogió y unió reconfortándola brindándole su apoyo.

Recogiendo las piernas en su asiento, las abrazó para mantener el calor que le brindaba la chaqueta de Edward, quien había insistido de que se la quedara por el resto de la noche alegando que helaría, él había tenido razón, el aire acondicionado se filtraba por su ropa helándole hasta el tuétano haciéndola tiritar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la profunda voz de su padre la obligó a levantar el rostro y enfrentarse a esos ojos enojados

—Yo —los dientes le castañearon—… Emmett sigue aquí —se estremeció por el frío

—Nadie te ha llamado, no eres útil para nada, largarte y aléjate de mi hijo

—Él… él es mi hermano —el hombre que decía ser su padre levantó la mano y la abofeteó lastimándole el labio inferior provocando que este sangrara

—Maldita la hora en que naciste… vete de aquí, nadie te necesita

—Está oscuro afuera —levantó la mano para propinarle otro golpe

—Señor —la voz de una mujer lo detuvo obligándolo a pasarse la mano por el cabello disimulando sus intenciones anteriores

—¿Sí? —se volteó y le sonrió

—Su esposa lo llama —asintió

—Gracias —se volteó quedando frente a Isabella—. Muerte, piérdete o haz lo que sea pero desaparece de nuestras vidas

Su padre le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano, con el corazón apretándose de forma dolorosa, Isabella se levantó del asiento y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida, una gota de sangre cayó desde su labio manchando la sudadera, se detuvo y levantó el brazo para limpiarse pero notó que usaba la chaqueta de Edward, no era justo que ella la ensuciara con su inmunda sangre así que con la otra mano recogió un poco la manga y se limpió con la suya tan desteñida por el uso; una vez limpia su boca continuó caminando deseando poder llegar a un lugar donde no sintiera nada.

Cruzó la puerta principal y se sentó en el banco que había allí a la espera de que el cielo aclarase y que la lluvia tuviera pena de ella cesando, aunque lo que la detenía allí era el miedo de enfrentar las calles en la oscuridad; la oscuridad era lo que ella más temía, la oscuridad de las almas que la rodeaban burlándose y usándola; Isabella estaba consciente de que si se alejaba de aquel banco iluminado existían muchas almas que la destrozarían como un lobo destroza a un ciervo usando sus carnes para saciarse e incluso acabar con su existencia, permitiendo que el deseo más anhelado de sus padres se hiciera realidad.

Apretando la cazadora más a su cuerpo trataba de no mojarse y mantener el calor; sus ojos deseosos de llorar acompañados del cansancio le escocían al punto de crearle un nudo en la garganta anhelando gritar y sentirse libre de su vida, de lo que le oprimía el pecho ahogándola hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Alguien le tendió un vaso de espuma con un contenido café y humeante, se obligó a levantar el rostro para cerciorarse de que no era Edward quien le brindaba café sino la señora que había evitado que su padre la golpeara nuevamente.

—Mi nombre es Carmen, —movió un poco el vaso— bebe un poco, hace frío acá afuera —la mujer morena de cabello canoso vestida con una camiseta y pantalón celeste cerró la cremallera de su abrigo estremeciéndose por la corriente de aire mezclada con diminutas gotas de lluvia que las azotó

—¿Debería confiar en usted? —Isabella frotó sus antebrazos tratando de conseguir calor por fricción

—Si confías en el hombre que te golpeó, ¿Por qué no podrías confiar en mí? —se encogió de hombros

—Porque al menos a él lo conozco y sé por más odio que sienta por mí, nunca me mataría. —la mujer hizo un mohín antes de beber del vaso que le había extendido para ella

—Soy doctora, mi trabajo es salvar vidas, no destruirlas… ¿Te apetece entrar? Aquí hace mucho frío

—No puedo, si entro allí, él se enojará más —Isabella se estremeció ante la idea de qué podría hacerle

—Yo conozco un lugar donde podrás estar a salvo y podremos charlar

—No soy buena charlando

—Yo sí, vamos pequeña

La mujer le tendió la mano libre para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Isabella no se confió en aquel gesto, simplemente se levantó y la siguió por un pasillo hasta el islote de enfermería donde había una joven vestida con una blusa llena de dibujos de comics frente al computador.

Carmen la hizo sentar en una silla giratoria dentro del islote permitiendo que la pared la cubriera de la vista de cualquier persona, la doctora acercó una silla y se sentó frente a Isabella.

—¿Quién era ese hombre? —le preguntó sin pelos en la lengua

—Ese hombre dice ser mi padre

—¿Él te golpea seguido? —el cansancio estaba arremetiendo en su cerebro, se sentía estar en modo automático donde las palabras salían sin ser pensadas

—No quiero hablar de eso —cruzó los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás descansándola en la pared contigua

—Si es así, deberías denunciarlo por maltrato… ¿Agrede a tu madre? ¿Al niño que está en la habitación?

—¡Dios!, no, no les toca ni un cabello, Emmett es la luz de sus ojos y mi madre nunca ha recibido un golpe

—Eso quiere decir que solo es contigo

De un momento para otro la cabeza empezó a latirle con la candencia que lo hacía su corazón, en cuestión de segundos el dolor empeoró, Isabella se llevó las manos a las sienes tratando de mitigar el dolor pero solo aumentaba; la doctora pareció notarlo y le tomó la mano haciendo una pequeña presión en su muñeca sintiendo su pulso mientras contaba silenciosamente mirando su reloj de muñeca. Le acunó el rostro tratando de conseguir su atención, sin embargo Isabella no deseaba abrir los ojos, había mucha luz y eso la aturdiría aumentando el dolor.

—Niña, escúchame, ¿Hay algún doctor que te atienda regularmente? —otras manos le apretaron los antebrazos

—Su nombre es Sam… —su cerebro no quería cooperar, el dolor no le permitía pensar, simplemente deseaba aovillarse hasta que la opresión dentro de su cabeza desapareciera

—Necesito el apellido, ¿Él trabaja aquí?

—Sí, él es Sam Uley

—Carrie, busca la información del doctor Sam Uley, mira si está de guardia esta noche o sino dame el número de su celular

No tenía ni idea de a quien le hablaba ni tampoco le importaba. Con los ojos cerrados se levantó y arrimó a la pared resbalándose en ella hasta llegar al suelo y poder acostarse aovillada, su respiración empezó a agitarse aumentando la presión intracraneal.

—Nalini —no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero la voz conocida de Sam resonó en su mente estrujándole los tímpanos—, necesito que te sientes

—No, me duele mucho —le susurró

—Necesito revisarte —sintió unos fuertes brazos tomando su peso obligándola a sentarse— ahora necesito ver que tan dilatada tienes la pupila, no me obligues a abrirte los ojos también

—No, me duele

—Sé que la luz te fastidiará, pero necesito saber si es necesario internarte

—No, no, no… no puedo quedarme en el hospital, Emmett me necesita

—Permíteme revisarte

Con mucho esfuerzo logró abrir los ojos permitiendo que la luz la lastimara aun más, pero la forma en que la iban a "revisar" era mucho más dolorosa. Una vez que sus ojos pudieron acostumbrarse a la brillante luz blanca pudo diferenciar el hermoso rostro de Sam con aquellos ojos marrones escondidos por unas largas pestañas, de nariz recta y un cabello gris alborotado; sin embargo eso no era lo que a ella le interesaba, lo que ella quería era que de una vez por todas le quitaran el dolor que aplastaba su cerebro. Como rutina Sam encendió su linterna de bolsillo y la movió alternando de un ojo al otro.

—Como lo pensé, la falta de sangre en tu cuerpo no permite que le llegue la suficiente sangre al cerebro por lo que ahora tienes presión intracraneal. Carrie, por favor Corticosteroides y una bolsa de solución salina

—No, no tengo como pagar eso, solo debo dormir —dejó vencer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos

—No te estoy pidiendo que los pagues, yo me haré cargo de la cuenta, solo quiero cuidar de ti, por lo que veo, lo volvieron a hacer, te lastimaron nuevamente —sintió como Sam tocaba la comisura de su labio

—No entiendo por qué te sorprendes

—Necesitas estar acostada, ven vamos a mi oficina

Se dejó arrastrar por Sam a través de los pasillos del hospital hasta que llegaron a su tan conocida oficina pintada de un blanco sobrio con un estante lleno de libros del grosor de su delgado brazo.

—Recuéstate en la silla, es reclinable, podrás descansar allí

Isabella no discutió, se encontraba tan cansada que creía que sus piernas no soportarían su peso por más tiempo; una vez que estuvo tendida en la silla no le importó el hincón de la aguja intravenosa o el ardor que sintió en las venas cuando el liquido de la inyección ingresaba a su sistema, lo que agradecía al apagar el dolor inmediatamente permitiéndole descansar.

Edward había quedado preocupado por Nalini, cuando había llegado a casa se había tumbado en la cama recordando la forma en que ella había quedado luego de saber que su hermano estaba en el hospital, ella era frágil y se sentía atado de manos al no poder estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día.

La noche no había sido amistosa con él, la ansiedad por verla nuevamente, por abrazarla lo carcomía enviando lejos al descanso; se sentía desfallecer cada vez que miraba el reloj digital de su mesita de noche y solo veía que habían pasado uno o dos minutos.

Cuando salió el sol estuvo a punto de dar un grito de júbilo al saber que estaría próximo a verla, a saber de ella. La impaciencia le había ganado, salió temprano de su casa sin importarle que Esme y Carlisle se enojaron porque no los acompañó en el desayuno; su mente se debatió por milésimas de segundos de si pasar o no por su casa, no supo que parte había ganado, simplemente se vio conduciendo en dirección de aquella casa extravagante con ventanas victorianas; no la vio de camino al instituto, la idea de que ya estuviera allá lo invadió y cuando llegó recorrió el aula pero no, ella no estaba allí. Como cazador por su presa, Edward se adentró en su coche y miró a cada estudiante que pasaba a la espera de Nalini; sin embargo la hora de entrada se hizo presente pero ella no llegó.

A medida que los estudiantes ingresaban a sus respectivas aulas, Edward se decidió por no entrar a clases, algo en su interior le clamaba por buscar a Nalini y sería mejor para él encontrarla antes de volverse loco; encendió su coche con intenciones de salir del parqueadero del instituto, sin embargo James se paró en la parte trasera de la camioneta mirando a Edward a través del espejo retrovisor mientras le hacía señas para que bajara y se reuniera con él. A sabiendas de que no tendría otra opción, se obligó a apearse de su camioneta para unirse a su primo.

—¿Qué deseas? —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos

—¿Llevas prisa? —la sonrisa socarrona de James fue como un ramalazo en su consciencia, recordándole la dichosa apuesta

—Tengo cosas que hacer —Edward trató de que su voz sonara despreocupada

—¿Problemas con la _Freaky_? —sintió su rostro crisparse, James empezó a reír a carcajadas haciéndole hervir la sangre de rabia dándole deseos de cerrar el puño y atizársela en esa cara de niño creído

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —con deseos de terminar la conversación, miró su reloj de muñeca

—Espero que no te estés ilusionando con la _Freaky_, ella es solo para jugar y divertirnos un rato, tú eres uno de los nuestros; incluso los nerds no quieren estar cerca de ella —se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de calmarse, no sería nada bueno ni para Isabella o para él que empezaran a especular cosas acerca de ellos dos—… el tiempo se te está acabando, Edward; se supone que este viernes la patearás como un zapato viejo —su corazón se oprimió al notar que sería un mes en el que en solo pocos días de hablarle ella se había adentrado en sus pensamientos

—Dame más tiempo, recién está confiando en mi; un mes más

—No, eso es mucho tiempo —de pronto la imagen de Isabella derrumbándose nuevamente arremetió en su mente haciéndolo sentir culpable por algo que no había hecho aun; lastimarla

—¿Sabes?, me retiro, no voy a seguir con este estúpido juego que solo sirve para saciar tus deseos de sadismo contra una muchacha que no te ha hecho nada, ella es una buena persona y no voy a permitir que la uses para tu diversión

—¿Así que ya te compró?, ¿Le creíste cada una de las palabras que te ha dicho?... Creí que eras más inteligente pero ya veo que no; te dejaste llevar por esa cara de niña bonita; a esa… muchacha que estás defendiendo, es peor que cualquiera de nosotros; está bien, quieres retirarte de mi juego, lo acepto; pero las cosas no te saldrán tan fáciles, cuando venga a clases, en tu cara le diré TU sádico juego, porque eras TÚ —lo señaló— el que lo estaba poniendo en ruedo y le mostraré el preciado convertible que sería tu paga. Creo que sería mejor, la destrozaría aún más —James sonrió burlándose de él

—No tienes ningún derecho de decirle toda las porquerías que quieres inventarle

—Lo tengo; lo tengo desde el instante que aceptaste este juego

—Si tú —la ira empezaba a empezaba a bullir— te atreves a decirle algo, te arrepentirás

—¿Crees que puedes venir a amenazarme? —James lo empujó por el hombro—; este es mi instituto, yo gobierno aquí, tú no eres nadie

—Yo —Edward le devolvió el empujón— soy el que te pateará el trasero si sigues atormentando la vida de esa chica

—Tú no eres diferente a mí, perteneces a nuestro lado —Edward rió amargamente

—Soy muy diferente a la basura de personas que son ustedes; desde un principio te dejé en claro que no pertenecía a tu estúpido e inútil grupo

—Te doy un mes más y te propongo dejarte fuera de mi "Estúpido e Inútil Grupo"

—Me importa una mierda lo que creas que me puedas pedir, yo estoy fuera, y si la busco, será porque quiero, no porque crees que puedes gobernar mis pasos

—Ella es una manipuladora igual a sus padres

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Edward no se limitó a pensar, actuó por instinto, cerró el puño y lo estampó contra el pómulo haciendo que James perdiera el equilibrio y callera en el piso.

—Cuida tus palabras

No le importó que Jacob se acercará corriendo en su dirección, en ese momento su prioridad era Isabella; se subió a su coche; mientras el "maestro" ayudaba a James a levantarse, Edward salió del estacionamiento en dirección al hospital.

A medida que el camino se acortaba su desesperación aumentaba, él sentía miedo de que James le contara todo, temía a que ella lo mandara a volar lejos; ella era todo lo que él quería y no se permitiría perderla por niñerías.

Al pasar frente al hospital la vio salir usando aun su cazadora, ella no lucía bien, su rostro estaba pálido con su mirada desorientada; colocando las luces de parqueo se detuvo bajándose rápidamente para correr y sujetarla, ella tenía un aspecto frágil, desde que la había visto lo sabía, ella era frágil como uno de los más preciados tesoros había que tratarlo con cuidado y adoración para no romperlo, él estaba dispuesto a tratarla como se lo merecía sin importarle lo que el zoo de adolescente dijera.

—Edward —Nalini le susurró cuando la rodeó con el brazo sosteniéndola—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pasé para llevarte a casa

—Todavía no quiero ir a casa —ella descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward

—Vamos, te llevaré a la mía para que descanses un poco

La ayudó a subir al coche cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al asiento del piloto notó una pequeña costra en su labio inferior que estaba un poco hinchado; tratando de no entrar en pánico se adentró en el coche y condujo en dirección a su casa.


	6. Gritos

**El capítulo es larguín, pero espero que les guste. Como ven soy un tanto dramática.**

* * *

**Gritos**

La desorientación cayó en los pensamientos de Isabella al sentirse acostada sobre una mullida superficie que parecía abrazarla desde la espalda deteniéndose en sus brazos; al instante su instinto empezó a comparar la superficie en la que estaba con su fría cama pero no hubo igualdad, el lugar en el que se encontraba era cálido y un suave ronroneo la llevaban a adormecerse nuevamente. Movió la cabeza a los lados tratando de quitarse el sueño sin abrir los ojos; en cierto punto, su mente le decía que podría estar en malas manos.

Con el miedo recorriéndole la piel abrió los ojos permitiendo que la luz le hiriese hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz. Una vez acostumbrada sus ojos observaron un techo de cuero negro que no le decía nada acerca de en qué lugar se encontraba; no le quedó otra alternativa que girar el rostro a la izquierda para toparse con Edward quien miraba hacia el frente sujetando en volante entre sus manos, lo que le indicaba que estaba en su coche.

Con el cuerpo agarrotado se sentó apretando los dientes así evitando quejarse del dolor de su cuello.

—¿Te desperté? —Edward le preguntó desviando la mirada de la carretera

—No —negó con la cabeza, al instante sus músculos agarrotados protestaron ante su movimiento brusco—, me desperté sola —lo miró presionar un botón en el tablero haciendo que el espaldar de su asiento empezara a subir amoldándose a su cuerpo

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó separando la mano del volante para acariciarle la mejilla con los nudillos

—Creo que podría entrar en esa categoría —le sonrió antes de mirar por la ventana para descubrir que no conocía el lugar por el que iban— ¿A dónde vamos?

—¿Por qué? —Isabella desvió la mirada de la ventana para mirarlo a él

—Este camino no lleva a mi casa

—No vamos a tu casa, vamos a la mía

—Pero, debo ir a mi casa, Emmett me necesita —Edward negó con la cabeza mientras encendía el estéreo subiéndole el volumen

—Él estará bien, necesitas descansar tranquila pero antes debes comer algo

—Edward, deja de hacer eso —él se desentendió por unos segundos de la vía mientras la miraba frunciendo el entrecejo

—¿Hacer qué?

—Preocuparte por mí, no debes hacerlo; incluso mal gastas tu dinero conmigo cuando deberías salir con las chicas perfectas para ti.

—Si estoy aquí, dándole utilidad al dinero o preocupándome por ti, es porque quiero, porque mereces que alguien cuide de ti y respecto a las "Chicas" —soltó el volante para dibujar las comillas en el aire—, no son mi prioridad ahora, ellas están huecas y eso es un dolor en el trasero —Isabella no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario

—Creí que esas eran las preferidas de todos los hombres —Edward rió amargamente mirándola de reojo

—No me unas a ese rebaño de ovejas negras, yo pertenezco a las buenas —con la mano derecha dibujó sobre su cabeza la aureola

—Sé que ere un buen chico, incluso que estés sentado a mi lado lo demuestra

—Esa es mi chica —le tomó la mano— que ve más allá del físico —le dio un beso en la mano— aunque, se podría decir que luzco bien o ¿me vas a discutir eso? —Solo el cielo sabía que tan guapo era Edward con ese cuerpo musculoso y ese rostro de facciones duras pero tiernas a la vez que daban a mostrar los últimos rasgos de la adolescencia

—Te estás comportando como un engreído

—No me has respondido —volvió a besar su mano. A medida que pensaba una respuesta convincente ocultando sus detallados pensamientos sintió sonrojarse en el segundo que Edward la pilló observándolo con detenimiento

—Me miras mucho —le comentó tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus hermosos y finos labios

—Quería darte una respuesta real y… no eres tan guapo como crees serlo —su risa llenó el interior del vehículo

—Pero soy lo suficientemente guapo como para hacerte sonrojar

A pesar que intentó no sonrojarse, Isabella sintió sus mejillas calentarse con la sangre arremolinándose allí permitiéndole a Edward tener la razón, quien le sonreía abiertamente. Se sintió descubierta y enojada, retiró su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de Edward para cruzarse de brazos haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el ronroneo del motor llegando a adormilarse.

Nalini era tierna estando enojada, Edward la prefería enojada a triste como la encontró cuando llegó al hospital, ella era una buena muchacha que se desvivía por su hermano que no tenía ningún rasgo parecido a ella; había visto a su madre y hermano, ellos eran rubios como los lingotes de oro al sol acompañados de ojos claros, mientras que ella era el lado opuesto, sus ojos caoba llegándose a ver rojos frente la luz del sol, con un corto cabello castaño oscuro llegándole a los hombros con aquellos hoyuelos que se formaban cuando sonreía, aquella naricita perfecta, su piel blanca llegando al color de la tiza; a pesar que Nalini era hermosa al igual que su madre, no había parecido que mostrara que fueran familia.

El reloj del salpicadero mostraba las diez de la mañana cuando Edward detuvo la marcha estacionándose frente a su casa, Isabella lucia tan pacifica que no deseaba despertarla, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró sonriente.

—Se podría decir que luzco bien o ¿me vas a discutir eso? —ella era lista, estaba usando eso de recibir lo que das

—Siendo honesto, eres lo suficientemente hermosa como para hacerme soñar contigo —Edward sonrió al verla sonrojarse mirando hacia otro lado demostrando lo poco cómoda que se sentía con la simple verdad

Sin darle opción a refutar, se apeó de la camioneta rodeándola para abrirle le puerta ayudándola a salir.

—Bienvenida a mi casa, o mejor dicho, la casa de mis padres

—Es una casa grande

—La compró mi abuela y ella suele ser un poco ostentosa

—¿Por qué no la compró tu mamá? —preguntó a medida que empezaban a avanzar en dirección al porche

—Cuando mi papá nos lanzó el balde de agua diciendo que nos mudaríamos, mi mamá estaba atareada en el hospital dejando todo organizado así que mi abuela decidió comprarla evitando que mamá viajara diez horas en avión

—Cuando te mudaste a este pequeño país, ¿Estabas a gusto con la idea?

—En realidad… —se inmutó pensando con la excusa de buscar las llave correcta—, no lo estaba, no me gusta lo nuevo porque no sé a qué atenerme, sin embargo ahora le agradezco a mi padre por habernos mudado —ella no le respondió, simplemente caminó hacia el interior de la casa y se sentó en uno de los sofás

—¿Por qué el cambio? —quizás habían pasando cinco minutos para cuando Isabella volvió a hablar

— Porque gracias a eso, te conocí —ella volvió a sonrojarse evitando mirarlo—No soy bueno en la cocina, pero podría preparar un par de sándwiches.

—Yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia en la cocina, pero podría ayudar

—No —la tomó de mano llevándola consigo hasta la cocina, haló una silla y la hizo sentar frente a la encimera de granito

Con gran destreza preparó los sándwiches de queso caliente acompañados de dos vasos de jugo. Ambos disfrutaron de un desayuno silencioso acompañados de sonrisas y miradas que ocultaban algo pero a la vez lo gritaba todo.

Una vez terminado el desayuno Edward la llevó hasta su habitación.

—Esta es mi habitación, descansa un par de horas, te llevaré a casa a la hora que regularmente llegas allá —se giró con el pensamiento de sentarse a mirar la televisión o dormir en el sofá cuando ella le tomó la mano

—No me dejes sola —le susurró

La temperatura de la casa era templada, ellos se adentraron en la habitación, Isabella se despojó de la sudadera tirándola al suelo, quedando en una blusa de tiras sobre el corpiño, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama; Edward se quedó congelado, no sabía si sentarse frente al escritorio o acompañarla en aquel lecho tibio y suave.

—Ven —ella le tendió la mano y la acompañó sentándose sobre la cama—, acuéstate —palmeó el colchón—, yo no muerdo —ella le sonrió

—Yo si suelo morder —ella bostezó

—No creo que tengas complejo de vampiro

Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se deshizo de los zapatos y se acostó sobre su costado quedando frente a ella; Isabella se movió hasta quedarse apegada a él ocultando el rostro en su pecho, parecía querer protegerse, sin remordimiento Edward la abrazó y se permitió dormir.

El estridente sonido del timbre de la puerta hizo que Edward se despertara, somnoliento miró el reloj digital marcando las dos de la tarde, le quedarían tres horas más de sueño si es que quien estuviera en la puerta se marchaba en segundos; con el cuerpo agarrotado se sentó y miró a la hermosa mujer que dormía a su lado, se quedó embelesado con el rostro pacifico que mostraba Isabella al dormir, ella lucía como un ángel que no conoce de maldad; el timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia sacándolo de su deslumbramiento, arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la puerta principal.

—A la hora que abres —le rezongó Sam entrando a la fuerza por el pequeño espacio que Edward había abierto

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó rascándose la cabeza tratando de despejar la somnolencia

—Vine a ver qué es lo que te hizo golpearme y salir huyendo del instituto a tan tempranas horas de la mañana —los deseos de dormir salieron despavoridos al entender las palabras de Sam, él estaba allí para darle el visto bueno a la "mujer" con la que Edward tuvo el "encuentro"

—Vete, me duele la cabeza y salí rápido de allá porque me sentía enfermo, eso es todo, no tienes que revisar cada recoveco de mi casa para querer convencerte de que soy como tú que anda con cuanta mujer se le cruza en frente —Edward se paró frente a Sam obstruyéndole el paso a su habitación

—Si no tienes nada que ocultar, ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar? —no tuvo oportunidad de bloquearlo, Sam abrió la puerta y vio la silueta femenina debajo de las sabanas— Una mujer, así dices no ser parte de mi familia —le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro en señal de orgullo

—No soy como tú, ya la viste, ahora vete —le señaló el pasillo que llevaba hacia la sala de estar

—Espera un momento, quiero ver si tus gustos son tan refinados como los míos —impulsivamente Edward se aferró a la chaqueta gris de su primo logrando detenerlo por un instante antes de que él permitiera que la chaqueta resbalara por sus brazos dejándolo libre de la presa

—Aléjate de ella

—No te la voy a quitar

Fue muy tarde cuando quiso alejarlo, Sam se quedó estupefacto al ver que era Isabella quien estaba dormida en su cama.

—Si hubiera sabido que ella era tan fácil, hubiese puesto un poquito de más empeño —se alejó con una sonrisa amarga

—Respétala, ella no es como las chicas con las que andas, Isabella solo está durmiendo en mi cama, eso no significa que algo más haya pasado

—¿Qué tan buena es? Permíteme probarla —Sam empezó a desabotonarse la camisa

—Ella no es una de tus amiguitas —Edward lo empujó fuera de la habitación— plásticas y sin emociones

—Tan bajo has caído

— No todas son tus juguetes; te advierto, déjala tranquila o te las verás conmigo —cerró las mano en puños y se lo mostró

—El plan sigue, si no continúas con lo que quiero, no solo aquella dulce niña se va a enterar de tus intenciones desde un principio, sino que tu mamá se va a enterar de tus faltas a clases y de que traes mujeres a su casa

—Lárgate —lo sacó prácticamente a empujones

El miedo de perder a Nalini empezó a enterrarse en su mente descomponiéndolo anímicamente, hecho un lio se encaminó nuevamente a la habitación y el panorama de Isabella enredada entre sus sabanas envió el miedo a un lugar recóndito de su consciencia; ella estaba acostada boca abajo, su ligera blusa se había enrollado dejando al descubierto su espalda; con la intención de cubrirla y acostarse a su lado se acercó, cuando estuvo parado al costado de la cama se quedó paralizado, Nalini tenía marcada la espalda con un par de cicatrices y moretones que estaban en proceso de retomar el color blanco de su piel; la rabia empezó a bullir en su interior deseando golpear a la persona que la lastimó; Edward nunca había sido un hombre violento, sin embargo estando a lado de Nalini, él era capaz de protegerla con golpes si era necesario.

—Edward —Isabella se giró acomodando su blusa y abrió los ojos con dificultad

—¿Sí?

—¿Ya debemos irnos? —haciendo un pequeño y tierno puchero frotó sus ojos con los dedos

—No pequeña, todavía queda tiempo para que descanses

—No me dejes sola —susurró

Una vez que escuchó eso, Edward se acomodó a su lado y ella se apegó a su pecho escondiendo su rostro; cerró los ojos y la imagen de las cicatrices y moretones en la espalda de Nalini lo hizo desear no dejarla ir, pero no podía, solo se resignó a tenerla segura entre sus brazos por un par de horas más.

Isabella se encontraba plácidamente dormida hasta que el sonido del despertador empezó a taladrar sus sueños obligándola a despertarse. Al abrir los ojos se encontró inmovilizada con el brazo de Edward rodeándola con su cabeza cerca de su hombro causándole cosquillas en el cuello con la respiración.

A pesar de que Edward era solo un adolescente de no más de diecisiete o dieciocho años, ella se sentía segura con él, era como si el mundo se encogiese y dejase de tener el poder de lastimarla porque él la protegería, aunque era un poco decepcionante darse cuenta de que su pensamiento sonaba más a cuento infantil donde llega el príncipe azul en su caballo blanco a rescatar a la indefensa y maltratada doncella, Isabella se sentía feliz de poder mantener aquello en su imaginación tratando de pintar su presente que en realidad es oscuro.

—Edward —le susurró moviendo el brazo para librarse, sin embargo él la aferró con mayor fuerza—, no puedo respirar —empujó el brazo sin lograr moverlo un centímetro— debo irme, es tarde

—Shhh… estoy tratando de dormir —le susurró al oído haciéndole cosquilla, no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír

—Al menos libérame, si no empiezo a caminar en dirección a mi casa, llegaré pasada la medianoche

—Dije que te llevaría

—Si llego aún más tarde, me matarán —tratando de ocultar la verdad de sus palabras hizo ademán de bostezar

—No lo permitiré

—Por favor, podrías llevarme a casa —él gruñó

—Está bien

Edward se giró quedando sobre su espalda, con aspecto de recién levantado se llevó una mano a la cara y se fregó el ojo mientras que con la mano libre se rascaba la cabeza sin abrir los ojos; no podía negarlo, él parecía un niño, lo que la hizo arrepentirse de haberlo despertado.

—¿Por qué debes despertarme tan temprano? —rezongó Edward

—No es temprano —se sentó y miró el reloj digital que estaba en la mesita de noche—, incluso creo que la alarma sonó media hora después, falta media hora para las seis, me van a matar

—Solo di que te quieres ir y punto —se levantó enojado y se encerró en una pequeña habitación que tal vez sería el baño

Su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente al saber que él creía que ella quería eso, mientras que era todo lo contrario, si pudiera alargar su estancia lejos de aquel lugar que era su "casa" lo haría, pero no podía huir, no tenía a nadie, además no podía dejar solo a Emmett, no se lo perdonaría nunca si ellos le ponían un dedo encima.

Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama y la arregló, no entendía por qué seguía allí si desde un principio sabía que mantenerse cerca de las personas no le haría bien a nadie y mucho menos si no podía confiarle la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de la puerta o tan siquiera confiarle que su sentencia de muerte estaba firmada con la fecha en que aquel monstruo huesudo vendría por ella. Sentía que se derrumbaría nuevamente, pero esta vez no sería por preocupación, esta vez la causante sería la realidad golpeándola violentamente, ella era humana y le temía a la muerte, pero temía más aun al futuro que tendría Emmett sin ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —la voz de Edward la sacó de las paredes de su mente atrayéndola al presente

—Sí —su voz no fue más alta que un susurro, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta ahogaba cada una de sus palabras

—Perdón por mi actitud, no fue mi intención, aún estaba dormido

—No importa, yo solo necesito mi maleta para irme

—¿Por qué haces esto?, te traje aquí y dije que te llevaría a tu casa —las lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos

—Porque no está bien… no es correcto que estés cerca de mí… No soy buena amiga para nadie —se llevó las manos al rostro enjugándose las lágrimas que se habían escapado

—Eres buena para mí —negó bruscamente con la cabeza

—No me conoces… —ninguno de los dos discutió aquel punto— solo llévame a casa

El silencio incomodo los acompañó en el coche hasta llegar a su casa, indecisa de si quitarse aquel anillo y entregárselo, se apeó y lo miró haciéndole señas de que continuara su camino, pero este negó con la cabeza respondiéndole que quería verla entrar.

A sabiendas de que Edward no se iría hasta que ella estuviera dentro, caminó hasta detenerse frente a la puerta principal. Su instinto le gritaba lo que se avecinaba, pero no podía huir de aquello, con la mano fría de miedo golpeó con los nudillos la madera de caoba.

Los fieros ojos celeste cielos de Phill la miraron enojado; antes de que pudiera decir algo él la tomó fuertemente del brazo halándola hacia el interior cerrando la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

—¡¿Crees que esto es un hotel?! —le gritó—, no puedes venir cuando te da la gana —la abofeteó

—Estaba en clases —le susurró

—No me importa donde estuviste —la volvió a bofetear—, por ti debo gastar dinero pagando un instituto que no te servirá —la empujó con la palma de las manos—, si tan solo murieras nos dejarías felices a todos; no eres nadie, nadie te quiere o te necesita —Isabella retrocedió ante las palabras reales y dolorosas—, solo estorbas —por segunda vez la empujó, con la diferencia que la fuerza fue mayor lanzándola contra la mesita de centro haciendo que los vidrios se clavaran en sus brazos y espalda— ni siquiera sirves para defenderte —la levantó del cabello-—, todos contamos los días para verte fría y tiesa tres metros bajo tierra —sintiendo las astillas de vidrio hincándole su carne, Isabella se enderezó y miró sus manos ensangrentadas, quería cubrirse los oídos, pero por experiencia sabía que lo empeoraría más— quizás ayudemos un poco en tu fecha de expiración llegue pronto —un puñetazo golpeó contra su estomago arrebatándole todo el aire de sus pulmones, una bofetada más en sus mejillas antes de empujarla fuertemente contra una superficie puntiaguda que atravesó la piel de su espalda arrancándole un grito de su garganta

Cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras aquel hombre reía de su dolor alejándose, dejándola malherida sin fuerzas para ponerse en pie; de la nada apareció su madre con un cinturón entre las manos como muestra de que eso todavía no había acabado.

Como si ella no pesara más que una almohada, Reneé la haló por los pies hasta llevarla a su habitación donde se divirtió azotándola con aquel cinturón marcándola desde la espalda hasta el mismo rostro, como último evento de su diversión la tomó por el cabello estampándola contra el buró haciéndola perder la consciencia.

**Xoxo**

El desorbitante pitido la hizo abrir los ojos sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza, como acto reflejo quiso presionar el punto de dolor, sin embargo no pudo, sus manos estaban amarradas a las barandas de la cama del hospital.

—No te muevas, te lastimarás las muñecas —un hombre vestido de blanco le advirtió

Isabella empezó a sentir pánico, quizás el lugar parecía un hospital, pero ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si la tenían secuestrada?, eso significaba que ya no vería a Emmett, Jacob, Jane, Alice, Jasper o Edward; pensar en el último la hizo entristecer más, la última imagen que tendría de él sería enojado con ella.

—¿Dónde Estoy? —le preguntó al hombre que se sentaba cerca de la puerta

—En el hospital, las heridas eran profundas, no podíamos llevarte en esas condiciones —los deseos de salir corriendo la inundaron, su instinto le decía que podrían lastimarla, a pesar de que podría ser verdad, no lograría siquiera levantarse de esa cama, las ataduras de sus manos serían un impedimento

—¿A dónde me van a llevar? —susurró con voz temblorosa

—No estás bien, debemos llevarte a un lugar donde no puedas lastimarte, las personas como tú suelen llegar al suicidio luego del primer intento

La comprensión no llegaba a su cerebro, tal vez se debía al dolor de cabeza que tenía o era por la sangre que debió haber perdido hasta que se dignaron a llevarla a un hospital, pero ese era diferente; en el hospital que estaba más cerca de su casa, todos la conocían, ella solía ir al hospital reiteradas veces al año por heridas profundas, a pesar de que era evidente las marcas de maltrato, nadie hacía nada por defenderla o tan siquiera denunciarlos, ser la mano derecha del presidente era una capa protectora para Phill.

—¿Podría desatarme?, me duelen las muñecas

—No podemos correr el riesgo de que te vuelvas a lastimar, perdiste mucha sangre —al estar restringida, la desesperación empezaba a aflorar cerrando su garganta acortando su respiración, quería tocar su cuello, sentía que alguien lo aprisionaba.

—Respira niña —habló el hombre a medida que elevaba la cama permitiéndole quedar sentada—, mírame —ella hizo lo que pidió centrándose en aquellos ojos negros como la noche— inhala, ahora exhala —lo hizo con dificultad, era como espinas entretejiéndose en su garganta cerrándole el paso al aire—, vuelve a inhalar, contén el aire por dos segundos y exhala —con las repeticiones el aire empezó a fluir con mayor libertad hasta que pudo respirar normalmente

—¿Dónde me van a llevar? —el hombre abrió la boca para responder, no obstante se inmutó al instante que la puerta se abrió

¿Isabella Swan? —un hombre de bata blanca entró mirando una carpeta antes de dirigir su atención a ella

—Sí —le respondió sin titubear

—Irina —entró una mujer robusta y rubia ante el llamado del doctor—, hazla cambiarse de ropa, debemos llevarla al hospital ahora mismo

El que parecía ser el médico y el hombre de blanco salieron de la habitación dejándola con aquella mujer que lucía cuarentona vestida de enfermera.

—Si intentas hacer algo, soy capaz de noquearte con un solo golpe —le advirtió la mujer

Con rudeza desató una de sus manos y le lanzó una mirada envenenada antes de desatar la otra, sus manos ocuparon el lugar de las tiras que la aprisionaban, de un fuerte tirón la enfermera la levantó de golpe sin soltar el agarre de grillete sobre sus muñecas; antes de soltarla la volvió a mirar en advertencia; después de soltarla empezó a desabotonarle la blusa y automáticamente Isabella colocó sus manos sobre las de la enfermera deteniéndola.

—Yo puedo hacerlo sola —le susurró ganándose una mirada de enojo

—Estaré pendiente de cada una de tus intenciones —le tendió un pantalón largo y un camisón azul

Entró en el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta con seguro, tenía miedo por lo que le deparaba, sus padres eran capaces de todo y con la amenaza que le había dado Phill, estaba confirmado que serían capaces de matarla si fuese necesario. Bajando la tapa del retrete se sentó y cubrió su rostro tratando de pensar, de calmarse porque era consciente que de nada serviría alterarse; el sonido del aporreo de la puerta la hizo ponerse de pie, con el temor rumiándole la mente se cambió de ropa y salió, la mujer la miró e hizo señas para que se sentara en la silla de ruedas donde le amarraron las muñecas en los brazos de la misma.

El hombre de blanco empujó la silla hasta una ambulancia donde tenía escrito "Hospital Mental Cielo Raso", un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral erizándole la piel.

Al llegar al hospital, la llevaron hasta una habitación azul donde habían un par de mujeres hablando entre sí, era como si trabajar en un lugar así se le diera de lo más normal; una de las mujeres se le acercó sonriéndole burlonamente.

—Ubica la silla allí —señaló el centro de la habitación donde había una pequeña mesa con muchas tijeras, cortaúñas y maquinas afeitadoras

El hombre la dejó a un lado de la mesa, la mujer alargó la mano tomando consigo una tijera de hierro, sintió como halaba la goma elástica liberando su cabello de la coleta.

—Tiene un cabello muy bonito, es una pena que deba cortárselo —susurró la mujer

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, a pesar de que el cabello de Isabella era corto, apenas le llegaba a los hombros, esa era la parte que más le gustaba de ella, a pesar de que la obligaban a mantenerlo lacio con químicos, ella adoraba su cabello y ahora se lo cortarían.

El frio metal le rozó la nuca indicándole que tan corto se lo habían dejado. La mano volvió a aparecer a su costado tomando la maquina afeitadora, el murmullo de la maquina al encenderse la hizo desear resistirse; la mujer colocó su mano libre sobre la frente de Isabella obligándola a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No creo que sea necesario —la voz del hombre de blanco resurgió desde un lugar del que ella no podía mirar

—Es obligatorio —le respondió la mujer

—No creo que sea posible que se atragante con el corto cabello que le has dejado, ni que se pueda ahorcar con él —ambos rieron burlonamente

—Está bien, no le raparé la cabeza, pero si vienen a retarme, te echaré la culpa de todo

—Corre por mi cuenta —ambos volvieron a reír

La mujer se sentó frente a ella y empezó a cortarle las uñas al ras de la piel lastimándole los dedos, parecía que sangrarían de un momento a otro.

—Qué bonito anillo —dijo tocándolo, Isabella cerró la mano en puño evitando que se lo quitara— a mi me quedaría mejor, Eleazar, ayúdame a quitárselo.

—No, es mío —por primera vez Isabella tuvo el valor de decir algo, no permitiría de que le arrebataran lo único que le recordaría a Edward. La mujer empezó a forcejear con ella

—Kate, la loca no te lo va a entregar, déjala

—Tú sabes muy bien que no pueden tener nada

—Pues… —el hombre rió a carcajadas—, si la loca se lo traga, mejor para nosotros, una menos con la cual tratar. ¿Terminaste? Debo dejarla en su habitación para poder irme a casa

—Sí, terminé

El hombre de nombre Eleazar la llevó hasta unas grandes puertas de hierro, presionó unos números en un pequeño teclado y la puerta se abrió dejando que unos ensordecedores y traumáticos gritos llenaran la pequeña sala donde estaban; él volvió a empujar la silla llevándola más a dentro donde los gritos se escuchaban más fuertes. Luego de recorrer largos pasillos llenos de puertas con alaridos saliendo desde su interior, abrió una puerta con un gran número quince en letras negras sobre la puerta gris adentrándola en una habitación blanca con una pequeña cama de hierro con un colchón fino cubierto por finas sabanas arrimada a lado de una ventana.

El hombre la desató e inclinó la silla hacia delante tirándola en el piso, con una gran carcajada desapareció por la puerta que habían entrado cerrándola; Isabella se levantó y se acostó en la pequeña cama aovillándose mientras permitía que las lágrimas empañaran su visión, con las manos cubrió sus orejas tratando de ahogar los alaridos que la rodeaban.

Si Isabella antes creía que la vida había sido injusta con ella, ahora confirmaba aquello; sin entender qué había hecho para merecer eso, sabía que nacer había sido su mayor error, sus padres se lo recordaban a diario y qué mejor solución que encerrarla en un lugar donde nadie la buscaría, ella moriría sola en una habitación fría rodeada de gritos donde tal vez también perdería la cordura.

La puerta se abrió permitiendo que Irina entrara con una jeringa en las manos, quizás la sacrificarían como un animal callejero, pero al menos terminaría todo; una vez que la mujer la inyectó, la inconsciencia la llevó consigo a la oscuridad donde nadie la lastimaba.

Xoxo

Habían pasado tres días desde que Edward había dejado a Nalini en la puerta de su casa donde su padre la haló hacia el interior; era martes, el escritorio que ella ocupaba continuaba vacío, serían tres días de agonía y preocupación, esperaría un día más antes de dirigirse a la casa de Isabella, tal vez estaba enferma o tal vez se había mudado; moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados trató de eliminar el último pensamiento, quizás era exagerado por el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerla, pero la extrañaba y no quería tan siquiera pensar en no verla más, cada vez que esa minúscula opción asomaba por su cabeza, sentía su corazón contraerse dolorosamente.

El pasar de las horas en clases significó un martirio, no sabía desde cuando ella se había adentrado tanto en su vida, pero no tenerla cerca lo estaba matando lentamente. La campana sonó dándole la señal de salida, era libre de irse a su casa a encerrarse en la habitación a tratar de hacer lo que mejor le salía, pintar un cuadro o tomar fotografías, sin embargo no había tenido la paciencia o el pulso para hacerlo, cada vez que tomaba el pincel y cerraba los ojos para captar la imagen que deseaba pintar, la imagen de Nalini dormida permitiéndole ver las cicatrices que la marcaban aparecían haciéndolo enojar y tirar todo deseando tenerla entre sus brazos protegiéndola de quién sea que le lastimaba.

—Edward —Su madre tocó la puerta—, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —se llevó las manos al cabello y tiró de él abrumado por no saber de ella

—Déjame entrar —Esme le habló con el típico tono de preocupación

—Quiero estar solo

—Edward Anthony Cullen, abre la puerta o buscaré la llave

—Ya te abro —se detuvo frente a la puerta y respiró profundo antes de abrirla— ¿Qué deseas?

—¿Qué sucede?, desde ayer estás así, algo te atormenta —respiró profundo y exhaló de golpe, con la resignación marcada de que su madre lo interrogaría se sentó al filo de la cama

—Nada

—Amor, te conozco desde diecisiete años atrás, y sé que nada, no es lo que te está pasando —Esme caminó y se sentó a su lado tomándole la mano entre las suyas—, mírame pequeño, ¿Qué sucede? —un nudo se le formó en la garganta, se sentía oprimido por sus propios pensamientos— ¿Es por una chica? —él le sonrió asintiéndole— ¿Mal de amores?

—No precisamente, solo estoy preocupado por ella

—¿De que no le gustes?, si es así, no creo que no seas de su gusto, tu padre y yo nos esforzamos por hacerte guapo, e hicimos un excelente trabajo —su rostro se crispó del asco

—No necesito saber eso, y no es de que no le guste…

—Entonces quiere decir que si le gustas —ella le cortó

—tal vez…

—¿El problema es que no te gusta? —una carcajada amarga salió de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo, esa era una pregunta absurda; él se encontraba loco por ella, todavía tenía la sensación de hormigueo en sus labios por el beso que se dieron en el hospital

—Ella me encanta —sonrió al recordarla dedicándole una dulce sonrisa

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ella no ha ido a clases desde ayer, no sé si está bien

—Edward, solo estamos martes, ella irá mañana, tal vez está enferma

—No lo sé, algo me dice que ella no está bien, que está sufriendo —Esme le acarició la mejilla

—Estás siendo paranoico, quizás solo sea gripa, tranquilízate o destrozaras la habitación que tu abuela decoró con dedicación

—Un pantalla plana, una consola de videojuegos, un computador portátil y una cama no es decoración, son cosas de necesidad

—Díselo en su cara y no me responsabilizo de la zurra que te dará

—El secreto me lo llevaré a la tumba —le sonrió

—Edward, no soy una madre muy dedicada actualmente porque ya eres prácticamente un adulto, pero sé que en el instituto te dejan tarea y no he vista que la hagas desde que empezaste clases

—La hago a diario entre las diez y dos

—Trasnochar no es bueno para la salud, y sería estúpido de que en la casa de una doctora su hijo esté enfermo por no dormir las horas adecuadas

—Shhh… la gente no se debe enterar, esto es entre tú y yo

—Debo trabajar en el turno de la noche, prepararán la cena, espero no encontrar cajas de comida rápida en la basura

—Papá es quien la ordena y paga

—Ya hablaré con Carlisle acerca de que la Pizza no es comida sana

Esme se despidió con un beso en la frente dejándolo un poco más relajado. El sol empezaba a ocultarse cuando terminó de hacer la tarea de literatura, tal vez había releído tres veces el mismo párrafo tratando de concentrarse pero perdía el hilo cuando el nombre Bella aparecía en la novela.

La oscuridad reinaba fuera de su ventana y Carlisle no llegaba todavía; se debatía en si esperar o permitir que la inconsciencia se lo lleve a la tierra de los sueños, como quien no quiere la cosa se acostó en su cama y se dejó dormir.

xoxo

Edward abrió los ojos confundido entre la oscuridad aferrándose a la almohada que aún conservaba el olor del cabello de Nalini, la pesadilla lo había perturbado desde que cerró los ojos, la imagen de Isabella sentada en un cuarto oscuro cubriéndose los oídos lo alteró acelerándole el corazón y perlando su frente en sudor; con la desesperación de que esté a punto de amanecer le dio un rápido vistazo al reloj y este se burló de él mostrándole que tan solo era la una de la madrugada.

La frustración no le permitió dormir nuevamente, hastiado de pensar se duchó con agua fría queriendo ahogar su instinto de salir y dirigirse a la casa de Nalini; a pesar de quedarse en el agua hasta que sus dedos se pusieron como pasas, el reloj le mostraba que faltaban seis horas para ir a clases, con un fuerte suspiro se vistió antes de dirigirse a la cocina y tomar dos pedazos de pizza, calentarlos en el microondas y tomar una lata de soda del refri para regresar a su habitación; una vez estando en sus aposentos se acostó en su cama luego de comer, perdiéndose en las imágenes que mostraba la película que reproducía el DVD hasta quedarse dormido nuevamente.

El día siguiente no fue diferente al anterior, ver el asiento vacío le hacía recordar la pesadilla haciendo que la angustia arremetiera con toda su fuerza, minuto tras minuto resonaba en su cabeza susurrándole que la buscaría al finalizar el instituto y si no lo dejaban verla se escabulliría dentro hasta encontrarla; las personas que decían ser los padres de ella, no le daban buena espina, Edward había sido testigo de cómo aquel hombre la empujó sin importarle si caería o si se encontraba bien, otra señal fue mentirles para que Nalini pudiera ver a su pequeño hermano, nada entre ellos rodaba bien, faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas que Edward sentía no comprender, si todo entre sus padres no iba bien, ¿Por qué Isabella no buscaba ayuda?.

A las tres en punto de la tarde la campana sonó dándole el pase libre para buscarla, calmar su consciencia que le gritaba que Nalini no estaba bien; al instante que cruzó el umbral de la puerta del salón se encontró con Jacob, quien estaba arrimado a la pared con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente.

—Cullen, necesito hablar con usted —La voz de Jacob destilaba ácido

—Disculpe maestro, pero ahora tengo prisa —le contestó aguantándose las ganas de responderle como deseaba, los estudiantes que los rodeaban les lanzaban miradas furtivas entre Jacob y él mientras pasaban a su alrededor

—No le pregunté si podía atenderme, lo que necesito hablarle es urgente e importante, al menos para los maestros que conocemos a Isabella —al escuchar el nombre de ella, sintió su cuerpo bajar la guardia mostrando su rostro crispado

—¿Qué sabe de ella? —lanzó la pregunta sin importarle quien los veía, su necesidad de saber de Nalini lo consumía como el fuego lo hace con el papel

—Vamos a un lugar más privado —asintiéndole Edward empezó a seguirlo

Con el paso firme y acelerado, el "maestro" lo dirigió a la sala de maestros donde el recuerdo de verlo besarla rasgó la angustia por saber de ella dándole paso a la rabia que afloró más cuando él cerró la puerta y lo miró fijamente mostrando desconfianza.

—¿Dónde está Isabella? —Edward cerró las manos en puños fuertemente tiñendo sus nudillos de blanco ante la pregunta de Jacob quien pareció escupir cada palabra

—Si supiera, no estuviera aquí viendo su cara de idiota

—Tus palabras serían para una expulsión —le amenazó con una sonrisa socarrona

—Tus actos son para un despido inmediato

—No quiero volver a repetirlo, ¿Dónde está ella? —Edward se llevó la mano al cabello pasando sus dedos entre ellos para luego tomar un puñado y tirar de él queriendo apagar la desesperación

—No lo sé, estoy preocupado por ella, ¿Por qué me preguntas dónde está? ¿Acaso eres su dueño para querer saber cada paso que ella da?

—No soy su dueño —Jacob se le acercó y le pinchó con el dedo índice el hombro—, pero tú no la conoces, no sabes nada de ella, y te pregunto porque… —se inmutó cerrando los ojos inspirando profundo— ¡Maldita sea, eres uno de ellos! —le gritó—, ustedes solo buscan lastimarla —habló más calmado—, ella no es un juguete.

—Es estúpido que me juzguen por el solo hecho de que Sam es mi primo, yo no pertenezco a su grupo o soy como ellos; estoy consciente que Isabella no es un juguete, si ella no me importara, no estuviera preocupado por ella, quiero ir a buscarla, incluso lo iba a hacer hasta que te pusiste en mi camino —Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró

—No te atrevas a buscarla —la advertencia encendió nuevamente la ira que había sido sosegada por la angustia

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer

—¿Crees que me importa lo que hagas? —Jacob rió amargamente—, no seas idiota, no lo digo por ti, lo digo por protegerla a ella

—¿Qué es lo que Isabella oculta?

—No lo puedo revelar —el hombre de cabello azabache se cruzó de brazos

—¡Edward! —la voz estridente de una muchacha irrumpió en el salón terminando la pequeña discusión

—¿Qué quieres? —Edward se giró viendo que la dueña de la chillona voz era Rosalie, una de las más quisquillosas y engreídas del último año quien parecía compara su ropa en la sección infantil ya que todas sus prendas le cubría muy poco gracias a la falta de tela, acompañada de un horrible tinte rubio chillón con mechones lilas y como para no bastarle con eso, usaba lentilla color caoba, una "amiga" de ella le comentó a Edward una semana atrás que la lentilla se debía a querer tener el color de los de Nalini que eran los más envidiados, sin embargo no se les asemejaban

—El entrenador te busca, se enteró que eras el capitán de futbol en tu escuela y que perteneciste al equipo de béisbol —en silencio Edward soltó una blasfemia

—No estoy para eso, debo visitar a una amiga

—Si no vas, el entrenador te hará reprobar gimnasia —allí estaba nuevamente el destino haciéndole una mala jugada, él ya sabía que era todo eso de pertenecer a un equipo, entrenamientos hasta tarde, juegos nocturnos y mantener un promedio de "B"

—Enseguida voy —gruñó. Una vez que Rosalie desapareció se volteó y miró a Jacob marcando antes de llevarse el celular a la oreja

—Jane, él no sabe donde está —habló mirando un punto ciego en la pared—… lo sé…. no creo que sea porque se sintió mal, ella estaba bien… ambos sabemos que siempre suele mostrar síntomas antes de decaer… Si ellos la tocaron, esta vez no se salvan, les doy una golpiza a los dos o llamo a la policía… esperaré hasta mañana, si no llega a primera hora, juro que la voy a buscar y la traeré conmigo sin importar de que me amenacen… está bien, adiós

Edward había quedado estático escuchando toda la conversación, su sangre se heló cuando Jacob mencionó "Síntomas antes de decaer" dándole paso a la rabia al escuchar "Si ellos la tocaron", cerró los ojos y cubrió sus parparos con una mano tratando de calmarse para exigir respuestas.

—¿Qué sucede con Isabella? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, el silencio reinó— ¿Qué sucede con Isabella? —volvió a preguntar más alto, pasaron otro par de segundos y no obtuvo respuesta, levantó la mirada y vio a Jacob dándole la espalda caminando hacia la puerta, la indignación hizo hervir sus sangre, avanzó rápido hasta estar atrás suyo y lo empujó obligándolo a mirarle—, ¡¿Qué demonios sucede con Isabella?!

—No es de tu incumbencia —en aquel instante no le importó que aquel hombre fuera mayor que él, la ira reinó en sus pensamientos, le empujó haciendo que la espalda chocara sonoramente contra la pared continua a la puerta

—Ella es mía, tengo derecho a saberlo —los ojos de Jacob se agrandaron mirándolo sorprendido, incluso él mismo se quedó pasmado ante esa declaración, pero supo controlar sus facciones

—Tuya —le sonrió burlonamente—, ella no es de nadie, te estás tomando muchas atribuciones con Isabella —suspiró quedando enmudecido—, si mañana no llega quince minutos luego de que haya tocado la campana, acércate a la enfermería, quizás se suspendan las clases de historia, literatura, arte y salud; será mejor que vayas donde Evens

Con esa respuesta, Edward se retiró con dirección a la cancha donde lo esperaba el maestro calvo y regordete que decía ser el entrenador.

—Señor Cullen, es un gusto que se haya dignado a acompañarnos —la voz nasal del señor Evens lo irritó aun más

—Estaba resolviendo unos asuntos de mayor importancia —el hombre frunció los labios y le lanzó una mirada irritada

—Como es nuevo, le haremos una pequeña especie de audición, hoy será de bateo, me han dado buenas referencias suyas, espero que mañana traiga ropa adecuada para el deporte

Edward no pudo negarse, necesitaba quitarse la frustración con algo de adrenalina, tomó el bate de aluminio que el entrenador le entregó, con una maniobra infantil, movió el bate primero tomándolo por el mango para luego girarlo y tomarlo por el lado contrario, las ricillas de las porristas no le causaron gracia como solía ser antes, simplemente lo había hecho para liberar su mente y concentrarse en el movimiento, se colocó un casco negro descolorido y el abanicó un par de veces tratando de entrar en calor, cuando estuvo listo le dio la señal al lanzador, la bola se acercaba rápidamente haciendo que la adrenalina saliera a flote, con un movimiento rápido, Edward la golpeó con el bate sacándola del campo en un perfecto jonrón.

Llegada la noche, Edward se retiró a su casa con el cuerpo sudado y la mente despejada, Nalini continuaba presente en su mente, pero ya no le provocaba estupor, tal vez también se debía a que la vería al siguiente día; luego de tomar un baño, se acostó y tuvo una noche tranquila sin sueños.

xoxo

A pesar de haber creído que las noches sería un lugar pacifico, se había equivocado, los alaridos solían apagarse por fracciones de minutos, Isabella había estado bajo los efectos de la medicina que le inyectaron por todo un día, donde sus oídos se habían embotado arrastrándola a la inconsciencia; pasado ese día, todo se convirtió en el mismo infierno congelado, los gritos, amenazas de muerte y risas desquiciadas la habían mantenido en vela con los nervios a flor de piel, ella solo se sentaba en la cama mirando por la ventana como el agua o la nieve caía desde el cielo, la alta pared no le permitía ver más allá de un pequeño jardincillo con algunas rosas marchitas mientras cubría sus oídos aovillada tratando de mantener el calor que el alto aire acondicionado quería llevarse, ni siquiera la fina manta lograba frenar el frío, más bien era un colador que hacia al aire helado entrar enfriándole los pies. Mirando el oscuro cielo brotando pequeñas perlas algodonosas, Isabella pasaba su cuarta noche despierta, su cuarta noche en el purgatorio donde estaba pagando una condena que no era suya.

xoxo

Al abrir los ojos, Edward vio como la luz cenicienta del amanecer se filtraba a través de la ventana, era un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día en el que vería a Nalini, al escucharse a sí mismo suspirar y sentir una sonrisa expandirse en su rostro se sintió tonto.

Con entusiasmo, luego de ducharse, se afeitó minuciosamente a la espera de que el tiempo se fuera rápido, con búsqueda concienzuda, encontró la ropa que usaría —se vistió con una camiseta azul, jeans, tenis y una cazadora de cuero; aquella cazadora que ella había usado pocos días atrás, la que aun mantenía su delicioso olor—; para cuando estuvo vestido y peinado de forma desordenada —modulada con gel a propósito—, bajó a desayunar con Esme y Carlisle, quienes lo miraron extrañados ante su actitud tan sonriente.

—Solo te falta cantar y dar brinquitos —comentó Carlisle mientras dejaba a un lado el periódico y le daba un sorbo al café

—¿Qué? —Edward quedó confuso ante las palabras de su padre, él había estado concentrado en sus panqueques tratando de hacer tiempo antes de dirigirse al instituto

—Estás que irradias felicidad como un arcoíris —la ricilla de su madre lo hizo sonrojarse; no podía creer que se notara lo que él quería creer que era impaciencia

—Ayer me olvidé de comentarles en la cena, es muy probable que ingrese al equipo de béisbol en la escuela —los ojos avellana de su padre se agrandaron y esbozó una sonrisa, Edward había dado en el punto clave para cambiar de tema—, aun no sé si aceptar, creo que Sam les comentó de los distintos campeonatos que ganamos en Noktaylus, e incluso me quieren en el equipo de futbol.

—Edward —intervino Esme—, puede que el béisbol lo acepte, no tienes tanto riesgo, pero fútbol, eso no, el último juego de la temporada anterior terminaste con la mano enyesada, la vez anterior te dislocaste el hombro; recibes muchos golpes en ese deporte

—Esme, yo fui capitán de mi equipo en la universidad —habló Carlisle

—Por eso no te funciona bien el cerebro, al principio creí que Heather te había dejado caer y golpear en la cabeza cuando eras pequeño, pero luego ella me dijo que nunca te le caíste de las manos, que lo tonto se debía a tus juegos de fútbol

—Pequeña tonta —Carlisle se levantó y la abrazó por la espalda—, bien que estabas allí animándome —le dio múltiples besos en la mejilla haciendo que la felicidad que Edward sintió en algún momento se desvaneciera, quitándole el apetito y revolviéndole el estomago, esa era su señal para retirarse

Sus padres no se dieron cuenta del momento en que se iba, no le importó, aun tenía tiempo de sobra, como quien no quiere la cosa, Edward tomó la interestatal dirigiéndose a la casa de Nalini, si la encontraba de camino al instituto le daría un aventón y le preguntaría que había sucedido, sin embargo no pudo hacer lo que planeaba, Isabella no estuvo a la vista, incluso al pasar frente a la casa redujo la velocidad, dándole una rápida mirada al porche donde solo la neblina de las típicas mañanas frías de la ciudad le daban la bienvenida, la noche anterior había nevado y cubierto el pequeño camino hacia la puerta de aquella casa, nadie había salido aun, la nieve estaba intacta, ahogando sus esperanzas de que ella asistiera a clases aquel día.

El resto del camino fue un suplicio, a medida que se acercaba a parqueadero del instituto, su voz interna le decía que ella no estaría allí para él dándole paso a la imagen de su pesadilla dos noches atrás; al llegar, se mantuvo en el coche hasta que la campana sonó, incluso después de esta él continuó dentro, no quería entrar al salón donde vería su asiento vacío, eso le resultaría como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría y el cielo aun lanzaba copos de nieve como para recibir un impacto tan grande.

Mirando de vez en cuando el reloj del salpicadero, se apeó cuando el plazo dado caducó, con paso lento se dirigió a la enfermería donde no se asombró ver a los dos maestros, Jacob y la enfermera reunidos discutiendo en voz baja.

—Parece que tienes agallas de presentarte aquí —Jacob lo miró incrédulo

—Ella no vino, y si no puedo buscarla por mis propios medios me uniré a ustedes, quieran o no —respondió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora

—Si estás aquí para luego contarle a tus amiguitos, mejor vete —las palabras tajantes de la enfermera le causó que la piel de su cuello se erizara

—Me estoy cansando de repetirlo, si estoy aquí, es por ella, y le voy a pedir que no me juzgue, yo no tengo la culpa de que Sam sea familiar mío, el hecho de que deba llamarle primo, no quiere decir que sea como él, así que por favor, concentrémonos en ir por Isabella

Luego de las palabras de Edward, todos lo miraron dudando de él, pero no le importó, lo que él quería era verla, abrazarla y saber que estaba bien. Pasaron diez minutos de espera mientras los maestros y la enfermera trataban de persuadir a Jacob para que no llamara a la policía dándole a entender que las cosas empeorarían si lo hacía, lo que no le cabía en la cabeza todavía, era el por qué Jacob creía necesario llamarlos.

Cada uno emprendió el camino a la casa de Isabella, Edward no pudo mantener el paso de tortuga que llevaban los dos coches, presionando el acelerador los rebasó, así logrando llegar primero, quiso acercarse y preguntar por ella, pero el plan era ir todos juntos.

El primero en llegar detrás de él fue Jacob con la enfermera quienes se bajaron del auto fulminándolos con la mirada.

—No puedes hacer eso, llegar primero solo empeorará las cosas, ¿acaso no entiendes que esto es una emboscada? —el otro auto llegó haciendo a la enfermera callar, el rostro de todos se había convertido en piedra, en aquel segundo, Edward lo comprendió, esto no solo era una simple visita, era como pertenecer a un equipo de S.W.A.T. en una misión de rescate.

Con paso firme Jacob encabezó el camino hacia el porche; con un estridente aporreo llamó a la puerta haciendo que el padre abriera con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Jacob, es un gusto volvernos a encontrar —el tono sarcástico reverberó dentro de la casa

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Qué te da derecho de venir a mi casa a reclamar por alguien que no importa?

—No queremos problemas, solo queremos saber cómo está, necesitamos verla —habló el maestro de historia

—No está en casa

—¿Dónde está?

—No les voy a decir

—Phill, ¿Qué sucede? —apareció la mujer del hospital con el pequeño en brazos, quien lo reconoció y un pequeño puchero asomó en sus labios

—Estos vienen nuevamente a molestar por la inservible de tu hija —ella colocó al pequeño en el suelo y encaró a Jacob

—Ella no está, es como si estuviera muerta —habló fría y calculadora

Mientras ellos estaban en su cruce de palabras, Edward se movió lentamente acercándose a Emmett, el había demostrado ser una base confiable; cuando estuvo al lado de él, se acuclilló.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó en un susurró

—No sé, el viernes vino una ambulancia y se la llevó —una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del niño

—Te prometo que la encontraré —soltó las palabras con fuerza y convicción— ella estará bien —le acarició la mejilla y ambos intercambiaron miradas

A pesar de tener la cabeza hecha un lio y haberse convertido en un manojo de nervios, con sigilo Edward volvió a su antiguo lugar y le susurró a la maestra de literatura que Isabella no estaba, que la habían llevado a un hospital.

—No te librarás de esto fácilmente, nos vamos, pero las pagarás una a una —soltó la maestra, todos la miraron asombrados pero hicieron lo que ella dijo y salieron de aquella lujosa casa

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó el esposo tomándole la mano con las suyas

—Nalini no está allí, el pequeño habló con muchacho, está en un hospital —soltó en un susurro

—Si estuviera en el hospital, Sam me lo hubiera dicho, y no, él no la ha visto

—¿Y si la llevaron a otro hospital? —intervino Edward con un suspiro de frustración arrimándose a su coche echando la cabeza hacia atrás

—La ciudad cuenta con seis hospitales repartidos en varios lugares a los que ellos no se acercarían ni por todo el oro del mundo —habló Jacob apretándose el puente de la nariz

—No por todo el oro del mundo, pero sí como para alejar a Nalini de ellos —suspiró la doctora luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras que parecían ilógicas sus oídos

—¡Maldición! —gritó Edward golpeando la puerta de su camioneta—, debo encontrarla, y si ustedes no se mueven para ir de hospital en hospital, me iré solo

—Muchacho, no puedes movilizarte así por así, necesitas tener un plan hecho antes de meter la pata como es normal con los adolescentes como tú —le recriminó Jacob taladrándolo con la mirada

—¡No me interesan tus palabras —la impotencia lo azotaba con cada segundo que pasaba haciéndolo tener ganas de golpear a alguien y quien mejor que el hombre que creía tener derechos sobre Isabella; ella era suya, a pesar de solo ser amigos, ella le pertenecía, así que lo empujó—, puedes tomarlas y meterlas donde te quepan!

—¡Hey! —exclamó el señor Witlock separándolos—, ¡Esto no es un juego, la vida de esa niña depende de nuestros movimientos!

—Será mejor que llames a tu hermano para que nos ayude a buscarla, el es su médico de cabecera y le darán toda la información a él —la voz de la señora Witlock fue un murmullo mientras unas lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas

—Lo haré —contestó el hombre al que había empujado; sacó el teléfono móvil del bolcillo delantero de su pantalón—, mientras me contacto con Sam, avancemos hasta Merly Hospital Knight, ese será el primero al cual iremos, roguemos a que Phill haya querido adentrarse a los lugares de clase media

No cabía duda, eso se había convertido en una misión de rescate, la adrenalina fluía como cascada en una tormenta, quizás cuando terminara la universidad Edward estaba considerando adentrarse en un equipo de los SWAT, sin embargo ese no era momento para pensar en su futuro, simplemente quería encontrarla, abrazarla para saber que estaba bien; él no esperó a que todos subieran a sus coches cuando arrancó haciendo chirriar las llantas contra el pavimento, el poco conocimiento de las calles de la ciudad lo obligó a colocar el aparato GPS para que le diera instrucciones.

xoxo

Quizás bordeaba el mediodía cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con una mujer corpulenta entrando con una bandeja con una sustancia grumosa de color gris dentro de un plato acompañado de un vaso con agua; la mujer de cabellos ocre la miró entrecerrando los ojos a medida que se acercaba a la pequeña mesa de plástico que había en el centro de la habitación; con un sonoro golpe tiró la bandeja contra la mesa que la hizo dar un pequeño brinco desde la esquina de la cama donde Isabella se sentaba abrazando sus piernas mirando el cielo encapotado.

Ella esperó a que la mujer se fuera para poder levantarse y mirar el plato; a pesar de que tenía hambre, no era capaz de ni siquiera probarlo, el olor que desprendía esa masa era desagradable; al igual que los días anteriores solo tomó el vaso de plástico y bebió hasta secarlo; con su estomago pidiéndole sólidos, retomó su lugar en la esquina recordando el color de las rosas, el olor de la tierra húmeda, el calor de los abrazos de su hermano, la voz y sonrisa de Edward; recordar todo era perjudicial, se sentía sola y vacía al mirar a su alrededor encontrando despejado el lugar, sin nadie que le sonriese demostrándole que la quería o que le agradaba estar con ella como lo hacían los maestros del instituto al que nunca volvería a pisar, las cuatro paredes eran su prisión donde se le marchitaría la vida y el aire se la llevaría como hacía con las hojas.

xoxo

Caminar alrededor de la habitación de espera lo estaba volviendo loco, al fin habían llegado al hospital Stevens McCarthy donde con la ayuda de Sam habían descubierto que habían registrado y atendido a Isabella con otro nombre que por pura suerte su médico lo sabía. Pero la agonía no paraba, el doctor que la había atendido se encontraba en cirugía.

—Cullen, siéntate, nos estás alterando los nervios —la maestra de literatura le colocó las manos sobre los hombros

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que termine la cirugía? —preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estomago

—Media hora —susurró Sam ocultando el rostro entre sus manos

—¿Por qué ya no está aquí? —se preguntó a sí mismo

—No lo sé —susurró Jane—, si no está en su casa, no sé donde la habrán enviado

—¿Y si la mataron? —preguntó Jacob ahogando un suspiro

—No, no, no —susurró tirando de sus cabellos

Edward empezó a caminar nuevamente negándose a creer esa pregunta, la señora Witlock le había contado que sus padres la lastimaba, pero no quería llegar a pensar en aquella palabra, él no podía perderla a tan solo un mes de encontrarla. Cinco minutos transcurrieron hasta que un hombre de rostro envejecido se les acercó.

—Una enfermera me dijo que me buscaban —el hombre se acomodó la bata y el estetoscopio mientras hablaba

—¿Es usted el doctor Sirius? —preguntó impulsivo

—Sí —estiró la mano esperando a que Edward la apretara, pero no tenía cabeza para cordialidades, de la nada apareció una mano y la apretó

—Buenas tardes, yo soy el Doctor Sam Uley, médico de Candace Paltrow, necesito su ayuda

—Candace —susurró—, ¿ella es una joven de cabellos castaños?

—Sí, lo que sucede es que necesito encontrarla, y como se cambió de casa, no puedo darle las indicaciones necesarias para su salud

—Entiendo, ese es un caso insólito, es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan joven con eso

—Lo es, pero la señorita de recepción no me ayuda con la información y me dijo que si no eran con ordenes del doctor no podría darme nada

—No se preocupe, lo ayudaré, sé que será algo muy importante para ella y su familia

Edward dejó de escuchar y se limitó a caminar hasta la recepción mientras que los "Adultos" caminaban a paso lento y riendo, anhelando tomar de la camisa al doctor y arrastrarlo hasta donde él se encontraba para que hablase con la mujer morena que se negaba a darle información del paradero de su Nalini; para Edward sonó una eternidad cuando por fin llegaron al sitio, la desesperación desapareció casi por completo.

—Jaci —saludó el doctor a la mujer, quien asintió en respuesta—, aquí el colega está pidiendo información sobre la joven de la que te hablé ayer, es de suma urgencia, podrías dársela

—Claro doctor —Jaci empezó a teclear frente al computador— ¿Cómo se llama la joven?

—Candace Paltrow —respondió Jane

—Un segundo por favor —continuó tecleando y cliqueando hasta que miró fijamente la pantalla del monitor—, aquí dice que fue trasladada al hospital psiquiátrico Cielo Raso

—Debe ser una equivocación, ella no tiene razones para ser internada allí —la señora Witlock hablaba entre gimoteos mientras los brazos de su marido la rodeaban

—No, incluso el médico de aquel hospital firmó su salida y entregó la carta de sus padres dando la autorización

Edward no se permitió escuchar mas escusas, salió pitando de allí con dirección a su camioneta, con un rápido movimiento arrancó y salió a la vía principal mientras repicaba la llamada que realizaba a la empresa del GPS, con las mínimas indicaciones y el mapa digital que le proporcionó la empresa logró llegar a un deteriorado edificio de tres pisos.

Antes de entrar abrió la guantera, sacó dos de las barritas de chocolates que tenía allí, su _MP3_ y su billetera con todo lo necesario para entrar, sus documentos y su dinero si era necesario pagarle a alguien para que lo hiciera entrar; tomó una respiración profunda antes de entrar.

Caminaba en dirección a la isla de recepción cuando una mujer alta, de cabello rojo como el fuego, vestida con una falda lápiz, blusa blanca y chaqueta gris a la par que la falda lo interceptó.

—Hola Guapo, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —le preguntó sonriéndole sensualmente

—Necesito información sobre una paciente —le sonrió tratando de engatusar a la mujer para que lo ayudase

—Claro guapo, sígueme —la mujer imprudentemente le tomó la mano y lo haló hasta la isla, dejándolo en la parte de afuera mientras ella se adentraba y tomaba asiento frente a un computador— ¿Cómo se llama el paciente?

—Candace Paltrow

—Uhm… ella nos ha dado algunos problemas —hizo un mohín—, pero ya la calmamos —le sonrió mostrándole una hilera de dientes con _brackets_ celestes

—¿En qué habitación la puedo encontrar?

—Un momento por favor —le dijo antes de salir de la isla y acercarse a un hombre que movía la cabeza hacia adelante y atrás al son de la música que escuchaba a través de los audífonos— Eleazar —le dio un manotón en el hombro obteniendo la atención de Eleazar—, necesito que lleves a este joven a la habitación quince.

—Claro —dijo él antes de colocarse nuevamente los audífonos

—Mira guapo, él —señaló a Eleazar— te llevará adentro, espero que no te asustes y regreses a visitarme —le guiñó el ojo, Edward solo asintió, le sonrió y se acercó al sujeto vestido de celeste

Atravesaron un par de pasillos antes de encontrarse con una gran puerta y un teclado sobresaliendo de ella, luego de que Eleazar tecleara unos números, la puerta se abrió y unos alaridos retumbaron en todo el pabellón, sin poderlo evitar dio un respingo, el hombre rió a carcajadas sin detenerse, los largos pasillos parecían no tener fin, empeorándolo todo, la poca luminosidad y los alaridos que lo erizaban la piel.

—Ella es un poco especial —susurró Eleazar—, no grita, no tiene rabietas, pero no come, no duerme y no dice ninguna palabra, tiene una especie de obsesión con un anillo el cual no permitió que se lo quitáramos —sonrió al saber que era el que él le había entregado, la muestra de la amistad entre ellos—, el doctor todavía no la atiende, quizás mañana lo haga y nos diga que medicinas darle, solo le digo que debe estar atento a cada movimiento de ella, las personas con esquizofrenia atacan cuando menos se los espera, ella tuvo su primer intento de suicidio, que no le sea extraño si intenta volverlo a hacer frente a usted —dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta con el número quince

Al abrirse la puerta, una pequeña figura aovillada en la esquina de la cama desvió la mirada del cielo hacia ellos, al principio no la reconoció, pero cuando esos ojos caoba se toparon con los suyos anegados de lágrimas, se levantó apresuradamente, al bajar, sus pies se enredaron con una fina sabana haciéndola caer golpeándose las rodillas, pero la sonrisa no desapareció, se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo, él se quedó paralizado, al ver su cabello cortado al nivel de su mandíbula, la gran marca purpurea en su mejilla; un tirón lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y dirigió su mirada a Nalini notando como Eleazar tiraba de ella para que lo soltara, con premura Edward cerró los brazos entorno a ella y miró al hombre haciéndole señas para que se fuera.

Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente cuando acarició el corto cabello, a pesar de que el mundo decía que los hombres no debían llorar, él sintió unas lágrimas resbalando en sus mejillas.

—Estás aquí —susurró Nalini

—Aquí estoy pequeña, por ti —le besó el tope de su cabeza—, vamos, necesito sentarme

Ella le soltó del férreo abrazo uniendo su mano con la suya llevándolo al borde de la cama, con un suspiro Nalini se sentó mirándolo a los ojos, de un segundo a otro sus ojos se cubrieron con una fina capa de lágrimas.

—No deberías estar aquí —le susurró soltándole la mano para unirlas en su regazo desviando la mirada a ellas—, esto está mal

—Isabella, lo que está mal es que estés aquí, te busqué porque necesito tenerte en mi vida, tenerte cerca, pierdo la cabeza del tan solo hecho de no saber de ti —le acunó el rostro—, haré lo imposible por sacarte de aquí

—Tengo miedo —susurró—, lo mejor era alejarme de ti, pero te quiero —enternecido, Edward le besó la frente

—Yo también te quiero

Al tenerla entre sus brazos se sintió completo, a pesar de estar rodeado de gritos y el frio calándole los huesos, él estaba feliz; descansando su mejilla en la cabeza de Nalini vio el plato con una masa de aspecto asqueroso y recordó que Eleazar le dijo que ella no comía y tampoco hablaba.

—Te traje algo —de su bolsillo delantero sacó las barritas de chocolate y se las entregó recibiendo una mirada de confusión—, necesitamos comer algo —le susurró al oído—, una es para ti y la otra para mi, ¿te parece? —ella asintió sonriéndole

Lograr que Nalini se quedara dormida fue casi una misión imposible, los alaridos que los rodeaban hacían que ella se estremeciera acunándose más sobre su pecho aferrándose a la tela de su camiseta; quizás cuando Edward había tomado el reproductor MP3 de la guantera del coche, se sintió tonto, pero ahora agradecía a su instinto, luego de desenredar los cables de los dos pares de audífonos, le entregó unos a ella y el otro par fueron para él, la música suave del baladista inundó sus oídos permitiéndole ahogar el ruido a su alrededor permitiéndole que descansara entre sus brazos.

Mientras ella dormía, pudo ver a la perfección lo que le habían hecho; observándola detenidamente, notó que no solo le habían cortado el cabello, sino que lo habían hecho sin cuidado dejándolo disparejo en muchos lugares con mechones largos mientras que otros eran muy cortos; lentamente acomodó a Isabella sobre el colchón permitiéndose sentarse, el rostro de muñeca de porcelana había sido marcado con un lengüetazo de látigo provocando que la suave y tersa piel marfileña de su mejilla tomara un color purpúreo con el borde rojo demostrando que con un poco más de fuerza, la piel se hubiera roto; Edward sintió rabia, con los puños apretados marcándose la piel de sus nudillos, se obligó a respirar profundo calmándose para seguir con la inspección. Las pequeñas costras en sus brazos no pasaron desapercibidos, era como si espinas hubieran surcado rasgándola hacia abajo provocando cortes superficiales, incluso las palmas de las manos tenían marcas de cortes.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que levantara el rostro, tras ella apareció la joven que lo atendió en la entrada, en su rostro, la vergüenza se marcaba tiñéndole las mejillas de escarlata.

—Disculpa guapo, pero la hora de visitas terminó —habló la mujer ladeando la comisura de sus labios

—Solo dame media hora más

—No puedo, mi hora de salida llegó y nadie puede quedarse, debe firmar su salida, además ella va a estar bien, aquí los protegemos incluso de ellos mismos —con un sonoro suspiro, Edward se dio por vencido

—Regálame un par de minutos, necesito despedirme

—No puedo dejarte solo con ella —tuvo deseos de pedirle a la joven que se largase, pero no lo haría, Esme lo había criado como un caballero e iba a portarse como tal

Con delicadeza se tumbó sobre el colchón y le acarició la mejilla sana, con un pequeño e imperceptible beso en el cabello, Nalini despertó, sus intenciones no eran despertarla, ella lucía tranquila mientras dormía y no quería perturbarla pero ella ya había abierto sus hermosos ojos caoba.

—¿Qué sucede? —ella le susurró

—Ya debo irme, la señorita —señaló la mujer en la puerta— vino a decirme que debo dejarte —los ojos de ella se anegaron de lágrimas y renació el anhelo de protegerla— no quiero —le acunó el rostro obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos— dejarte, solo el cielo sabe lo mucho que me cuesta, te juro que haré lo imposible por sacarte de aquí —ella le asintió—, te quiero —le besó la frente—, te quiero mucho —le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la abrazó—, mañana estaré aquí a penas el sol salga, nunca te dejaré sola

Con aquellas palabras se movió fuera de la habitación dejándola a ella con lágrimas en sus mejillas; dejarla había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida, el hecho de quererla, le estrujaba el pecho al ver las condiciones en la que sus padres la tenían en un lugar lleno de horror.

Al llegar a la estancia, se encontró con todos sentados esperándolo, sus rostros se mostraban neutrales excepto el de Jacob que lo fulminaba con los ojos cerrando la mandíbula con fuerza haciéndola lucir cuadrada.

—¿Por qué saliste del hospital como alma que lleva el diablo? —le preguntó la señora Witlock

—Necesitaba verla —respondió cerrando los ojos tratando de acallar el escozor de las lágrimas no permitidas

—¿Cómo está mi niña? —la voz quebradiza de la doctora lo dejó nockout

—No —negó con la cabeza repetidas veces—… no puedo hablar de eso —un nudo se formó en su garganta cortándole la respiración, en un movimiento involuntario se llevó la mano al pecho donde su corazón se oprimía como si alguien lo tomara en su mano y lo apretara hasta un punto seco

—Pero… —habló el señor Witlock, sin embargo Edward no quiso responder nada, con un paso lento se giró y continuó su camino hacia la salida

—¡Tú! —gritó Jacob alcanzándolo y plantándosele frente a frente—, nadie te dio atribuciones acerca de Nalini, si estás aquí es porque sentí pena, pero veo que eres un idiota igual a los de tu estatus —lo agarró por la camisa—, si llego a escuchar algún comentario de tu grupito de amigos, te destrozaré la vida —le atizó un puñetazo en la comisura de los labios haciéndolos sangrar

—Jacob —el maestro lo sujetó separándolo, Edward no se sentía con deseos de pelear, lo que había visto allí dentro, lo había destrozado como una trituradora hace con el papel—, este no es el lugar para desatar tu frustración y mucho menos con un alumno

—Solo diré que en algún momento te tragarás tus amenazas —sentenció sintiendo el sabor salino y oxidado de la sangre que se adentraba en su boca

—Deja de retarme niño —le escupió mientras los brazos del maestro lo aferraban por los omóplatos

Hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Jacob y salió de allí con la mente hecha un caos, centrándose principalmente en idear la forma de sacar a _su_ Nalini de aquel lugar, con gran dificultad de concentración en la carretera, Edward empezó su viaje de hora y media a su casa, mientras la sangre continuaba emanando de la ruptura de su piel que se filtraba a través de los labios inundando su boca con aquel sabor a oxido revolviéndole el estomago, bajó el vidrio del conductor y escupió a través de la ventana observando su saliva mezclada con su sangre.

Xoxo

No era la primera vez que Isabella sufría de alucinaciones, aquellas habían iniciado hace dos años, sus desmayos fueron el detonante de lo que padecía; el hecho de ver a Edward entrando por la puerta había sido señal de que lo extrañaba, casi siempre las alucinaciones se trataban de lo que la mente deseaba mostrar, y en ese instante ella deseaba tenerlo protegiéndola, como lo había dicho, pero no era real, Isabella estaba consciente de ello, cada vez que una de sus alucinaciones se hacía presente, en el instante en que se acercaba a acariciar la mariposa con sus alas teñidas con los colores del arcoíris, ésta se desvanecía como humo en el cielo; con miedo pero alegre, se había levantado lo más rápido que pudo a querer atrapar a su ahora alucinación, no quería que la imagen de él se desvaneciera, ella estaba completamente segura que Edward no estaría allí por ella, pero al sentir el calor de su piel, aquel olor almizclado de su fragancia, supo que él era real, que la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos evitando que aquel hombre quien la había llevado a aquella habitación la arrancase de su lado; pero ella había perdido el tiempo dejando que la inconsciencia la llevara lejos a una tierra de sueños, antes de compartirlo con él, a pesar de que estaba en un centro psiquiátrico, quería señalarle las rosas rojas que se lograban ver desde su ventana, o la forma en que la nieve caía en espiral, o tan siquiera mirarlo y sonreírle.

Ahora estaba nuevamente sola en un lugar lleno de gritos que no se aplacaban en ningún momento del día, haciendo estragos en la constante cefalea, perjudicándola aún más al no contar con pocas horas de sueño, haber estado con Edward había sido un calmante para la presión que sentía en el interior de su cabeza al haberle permitido descansar sintiéndose segura.

* * *

**¿Merezco un review?**


	7. Es Peor de lo que Parecía

**Es Peor de lo que Parecía**

La luz del sol que escaseaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el país, apareció hiriéndole los ojos al despertar, con un movimiento brusco, Edward se giró dándole la espalda a la ventana próxima a su cama cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada intentando dormir nuevamente; empezaron a pasar los minutos y la frustración lo empezaba a embargar, Morfeo lo había lanzado al abandono; entreabriendo los ojos logró divisar el panorama entre las pestañas, todo estaba muy claro como para ser antes de las seis treinta de la mañana, quizás se debía a la presencia del sol, pero no quiso darlo por sentado, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás logró mirar su reloj en la mesita de noche que burlonamente le marcaban las nueve de la mañana; una blasfemia escapó de sus labios mientras le levantaba apresurado con un humor de perros. Luego de tomar una apresurada ducha de agua fría y coger una barrita energética de la alacena, se encaminó al hospital en busca de _su_ Nalini.

El sol había salido desde hace algún tiempo, con el entusiasmo decayendo, Isabella permanecía sentada en su cama frente a la puerta a la espera de que ésta se abriera dándole paso a Edward, pero no sería así, su consciencia le gritaba que era creer que estaría por ella luego de que él había visto su realidad, no era ser ingenua, eso se llamaba estupidez; con un nudo en la garganta y la comisura de sus labios hacia abajo, se permitió llorar al entender de una vez por todas que su vida no corría hacia ningún lado, ella era como un charco en la acera, la gente la esquivaba, algunos se manchaban con ella por equivocación y otros la pisaban por diversión.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro desapareció al instante que vio aparecer a un hombre de piel canela, flacucho de no más de veinticinco años de cabellos enmarañados color tierra.

—Hola —dijo el hombre sentándose en una silla de plástico que estaba en la esquina de la habitación—, soy el doctor Chase Earls, ¿cómo te sientes, Candace?

—¿Quién es Candace? —preguntó sin quitar la vista de las nubes fuera de la ventana

—Según mi registro, tu nombre es Candace Paltrow

—Su registro está equivocado, mi nombre es Isabella Swan

—Está bien Isabella, ¿Cómo has estado? —giró el rostro insultada, ella estaba enferma, no loca

—Bien, Chase —el hombre la miró frunciendo el ceño— ¿Acaso no puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila?

—No es adecuado —el hombre empezó a escribir sobre el bloc de notas que llevaba consigo

—Si no puedo llamarlo por su nombre, usted tampoco tiene la autorización para llamarme Isabella —giró el rostro regresando la atención a las nubes ahora ennegrecidas por la proximidad de la lluvia-, puede llamarme señorita Swan, doctor Earls

—Isabella…

—Chase —lo cortó

—¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Si no estuviera aquí, me sentiría mucho mejor, necesito descansar, la cefalea me está matando

—Hipocondríaca —susurró mientras anotaba en el papel

—No, Chase, yo no creo imaginar tener una enfermedad, la padezco desde hace dos o tres años, no lo recuerdo bien

—Tus padres dijeron que atacaste a Emmett —llevándose las manos al pecho quiso reprimir un gemido de dolor ante tal blasfemia

—Nunca sería capaz de lastimar a mi pequeño fantasmita —con el dedo empezó a dibujar sobre el vidrio empañado por la humedad del exterior una de las tantas mariposas que su cerebro estaba haciéndole ver

—La agresión es un claro signo de la esquizofrenia —soltando un suspiro hizo la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de recordar los síntomas de dicha enfermedad que había leído una de las tantas veces que visitó la biblioteca

—No soy esquizofrénica, Emmett está bien, nunca le tocaría un cabello a nadie, ni siquiera en defensa propia, no tenga la suficiente fuerza

—Los intentos de suicido también son parte de la enfermedad

—Chase, a pesar de que no vivo en el mundo de rosas, nunca tendría el valor de hacer algo así, la muerte me llegará más temprano de lo que se cree, ser parte del abuso físico es la respuesta a que haya sido internada en un hospital, las cicatrices que marcan mi piel no son auto-infligidas

—Háblame de tus padres —aovillándose abrazó sus piernas descansando el mentón en sus rodillas, cerró los ojos antes de hablar

—No hay mucho que decir, ser una hija no deseada complicó las cosa en la vida de ambos, tener el ADN de alguien a quien no conozco, es un poco desalentador.

—¿Por qué desalentador?

—Desde pequeña supe que al menos Phill no es mi padre, y ser consciente de que no conozco a mi progenitor da las claras señales de que no le importó si vivía o moría —poder decir todo lo que sentía estaba surcando el caparazón donde había guardado todo sobre los que la rodeaban

—¿Cuál es la razón por la que crees que Phill no es tu padre? —una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios mientras sus lágrimas humedecían la tela de su pantalón

—El hecho de que ambos sean rubios de ojos claros y mi hermano también lo sea, me deja a un lado del gen "soy parte de tu familia"

—¿Has pensado la opción de ser adoptada?

—Cuando Emmett tenía pocos meses de vida, leucemia fue detectado en su cuerpecito, necesitaban un donador de medula ósea, ninguno de los dos fue compatible, recurrieron a mí como última opción, el noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento de compatibilidad me hizo saber que él era mi hermano; además si me adoptaron, ¿Por qué me tratarían así?

—¿Así? ¿Isabella, qué sucede dentro de tu casa?

—¿Es que aun no lo entiende?, soy un estorbo para ellos, nunca me quisieron tener, por mi culpa ella estuvo a punto de no casarse con él, ser un saco de boxeo es más próximo a una explicación, cometer un error o tan solo hacerlos enojar es causa de mis fracturas, moretones y vendas.

—Lastiman a tu hermano —negó con la cabeza y se cubrió los oídos con las manos, sacar sus pensamientos a la luz había sido un error, el hoyo que había cubierto con mentiras para sí misma se había resquebrajado nuevamente permitiéndoles salir a la superficie y destrozarla

—Háblame de tus amigos

—No tengo —respondió con un hilo de voz

—Debe existir alguien que te cuide, alguien especial en tu vida

—Edward —susurró mientras las lágrimas resurgían con afluencia al haberlo perdido y recordar que ella le había dado la llave para entrar en su vida adentrándose hasta los huesos—, él es alguien especial, el único que me ve por lo que soy, no por como luzco, era un buen amigo

—¿Era?

—Él lo descubrió; descubrió que no vivo en un cuento de hadas, que estoy estancada en la nada, que estoy aquí porque fue la mejor solución con la que optaron mis padres para deshacerse de mi; yo no quería dejarlo entrar en mi vida —gimoteó—, pero forzó la cerradura obteniendo todo de mi, mis pensamientos, mi cariño y ahora ya lo sabe, lo perdí

—Pero… ¿Es la única persona importante para ti?

—No, la persona primordial es Emmett, luego de él vienen Jacob, Jane, Alice, Jasper, quienes se convirtieron en mi familia.

—¿Y tus padres? —volvió a cubrirse los oídos y negó con la cabeza

—Ya no quiero hablar, no es bueno sacar todo a la luz

—¿Y tus padres? —volvió a preguntar insistente, pero ella continuó negando— ¿Y tus padres? —las lágrimas que habían cesado volvieron a aparecer— ¿Y tus padres?

—Es suficiente —la voz de Edward se adentró por sus oídos, no quiso creer que él estuviera allí, obligándose a mantener los ojos cerrados dejó que todo lo que sentía saliera a través de las lagrimas

—No tienes autorización para entrar así —le replicó Chase

—No permitiré que responda nada más si eso le hace daño, este hospital tendrá la visita del sistema de control lo más pronto posible, esto no es adecuado para nadie —La voz de Edward amenazó fuerte y seria

—Hemos terminado la sesión de hoy, Candace

—¿Acaso no la escuchó?, su nombre es Isabella

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, a pesar de los gritos del resto de pacientes que la rodeaban, se sentía en silencio y sola, hasta que unos brazos la rodearon, instintivamente abrió los ojos y lo vio, Edward estaba allí, abrazándola, consolando su dolor con una simple caricia, él colocó el índice debajo de su barbilla haciéndola levantar el rostro antes de presionar los labios contra los suyos.

El sentimiento de soledad se desvaneció haciéndola sentir querida por aquel joven que se había adentrado hasta el tuétano, a pesar de tener a los maestros como parte de las personas que la querían, Edward era diferente, quizás se debía al hecho de ser el más próximo a su edad, a que no la veía como un rostro —que ni siquiera llegaba a ser bonito—, sino él había visto su ser, a pesar que solo semanas de conocerlo, ya lo quería y la dependencia de su presencia era abrumadora al estar lejos; acurrucada en su pecho con sus brazos rodeándole, el dolor desapareció, aquel hoyo resquebrajado sanó en un santiamén.

Haber estado en la habitación de control del hospital observando cada habitación del pabellón, lo había frustrado, Edward le había prometido estar con ella, pero cuando pisó el lobby, Jacob lo detuvo de dirigirse al cuarto de Isabella, forzadamente lo habían metido a dicha habitación donde se encontraban todos acompañados de un hombre de bata blanca; con la cólera tiñéndole la vista de rojo se obligó a permanecer allí, la única respuesta que le habían dado fue que el psiquiatra debía valorarla y según el resultado la dejarían salir.

A medida que el doctor hablaba con Nalini, su corazón se oprimía al ver las lágrimas a través de la pantalla a blanco y negro con el audio mínimo para el oído humano, ella creía que él la había dejado sola, que nunca más aparecería en su vida, cuando en realidad ella significaba casi todo en su día a día.

La insistencia del doctor acerca de sus padres fue lo que colmó su paciencia; con paso decidido caminó hasta la puerta donde su decrepito rival si es que podría llamarlo de esa forma, le obstaculizó el camino.

—¿Qué crees que haces? ¿A dónde vas? —dijo colocándole la mano sobre el pecho

—Ustedes podrán permanecer aquí cruzados de brazos viéndola sufrir, pero yo no puedo —con fuerza lo empujó a un lado, pero una mano lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo, con fiereza se giró observando a Sam mirándolo con el rostro cincelado en piedra

—Debes permitir que ella se desahogue —la voz profunda y seria lo hizo refrenarse por un momento para pensar en una respuesta

—Si Isabella necesita hablar con alguien, existen otros profesionales, este lugar no tiene los recursos adecuados

—¿Quién va a pagar por un profesional de la categoría que tú exiges? —preguntó Jacob encendiendo nuevamente la mecha de la ira

—Yo puedo pagarlo, todo por el bienestar de ella —señaló la pantalla

—¿Te crees mucho porque te nombró primero? ¿Crees que eres todo para ella?

—Eso no te incumbe, deja los celos a un lado, si no te eligió en dicho momento, nada dice que ahora lo hará, deja de pensar con el trasero —Jacob levantó la mano en puño—. ¿Me vas a golpear por decirte la verdad?, me importa poco lo que pienses, lo único que ahora es lo primordial para mi es Isabella, ya han valorado mucho su cordura, es momento de terminar con esto.

El hombre de bata blanca que había permanecido en silencio, se volteó mirándolo, con un ligero asentimiento dándole el visto bueno para ir a interrumpir aquella masacre de emociones y se lo agradecía porque ahora Nalini estaba entre sus brazos segura de todo aquello que la lastimase, demostrándole que nadie vivía en un mundo de rosas, cada quien tenía su cuota de dolor y confusión.

La puerta se abrió dándole paso a Jacob que ingresaba con una sonrisa.

—Mi Nalini —le susurró obteniendo su atención, sin embargo ella no soltó su agarre del abrazo entre ellos

—Jacob —susurró con un ligero tono de alegría muy diferente al que ella lo había saludado el día anterior

—Pequeña —habló decepcionado—, hemos logrado que te dejen salir de aquí

—Gracias

—Sabes que no debes regresar a aquel infierno, mi casa, la de Jane y los Withlock están a tu disposición

—No quiero molestar, además debo proteger a Emmett —Edward le dio un ligero apretón dándole a entender que él estaba para lo que necesitara

—Nalini…—le susurró suplicante

—No —la respuesta directa y seca lo dejó boquiabierto

—Te esperamos afuera —ella le asintió antes de regresar su atención a Edward

—Creí que no vendrías —le susurró acurrucándose más a su pecho

—Seré honesto —le besó el tope de su cabeza—, me quedé dormido, pero tengo una hora aquí, solo que no me permitían entrar a verte porque estabas hablando con el doctor —se separó un poco, levantando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos

—¿Qué te sucedió? —le tocó el moretón en la esquina de sus labios y la pequeña costra en el labio inferior

—Un malentendido con… —estuvo a punto de soltarle quien había sido, pero ella no necesitaba saberlo por lo que se obligó a callar negando con la cabeza

—¿Quién te lastimó? —se encogió de hombros

—No importa, —le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar—, ahora estamos iguales —ella rió acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos—, estaré afuera, necesitas cambiarte para poder salir de este horrible lugar.

Al salir, Isabella vio que todas las personas importantes —excepto Emmett— estaban allí esperándola, con una sonrisa para ella, demostrándole el cariño que le tenían; pero más importante, Edward continuaba a su lado sin importarle que no fuera nadie en el mundo.

—Isabella, cariño —Jane la abrazó— ¿Te lastimaron?

—No, estoy bien

—Me tenías preocupada, sabes que eres una hija para mí —la apretó más entre sus brazos

—Lo sé, yo también te quiero

—Yo también quiero un abrazo —la voz del señor Withlock las hizo separarse dejándole ver los lagrimones que recorrían por las mejillas de las mujeres, incluyéndose—, amor —le dijo abrazándola y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo mientras daban vueltas—, te he extrañado un montón —le besó ambas mejillas

—Mi niña —susurró la señora Withlock—, es bueno verte —le acarició la mejilla secando una lágrima que se le escapó de la comisura de los ojos

—¡Nalini! —exclamó Sam apretándola en un abrazo de oso

—Permíteme abrazarla —Jacob ocupó el lugar de Sam besando su coronilla— te extrañé, me hiciste mucha falta —se sintió incomoda al tener a Edward observándola, a pesar que su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, el aire se sentía tenso entre los dos; con un movimiento táctico se separó de Jacob

—Ustedes son mi familia —les dijo brindándoles una amplia sonrisa

—Eres muy importante para nosotros —la voz maternal de Jane resurgió entre los murmullos de felicidad de todos

Mientras todos le sonreían y le decían lo mucho que la habían extrañado, se sentía vacía, tal vez se debía al hecho de que no había visto a Emmett desde hace más de una semana o quizás era otro el motivo; estando frente a Jane, Jacob, Jasper y Alice, sentía una mirada taladrándola desde atrás, involuntariamente volteó y supo que era lo que le hacía sentir vacía, Edward estaba a un lado solo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido; él era como un imán, sin importarle nada, caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban y lo abrazó descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando el latir acelerado de su corazón.

—Te extrañé mucho —le susurró, él como respuesta la rodeó con sus brazos besando el tope de su cabeza

—Dejemos tanto amor de lado —Jacob la tomó por el brazo—, vamos, debemos llevarte a aquello que llamas casa para que descanses

—¿Puedo ir con Edward? —preguntó incomoda por la actitud posesiva que estaba mostrando aquel que era su amigo

—Vamos pequeña —Edward colocó la mano en su espalda baja y la guió fuera de aquel centro psiquiátrico

Ninguno dijo alguna palabra, simplemente cada quien se encaminó a sus respectivos coches para así empezar el camino de hora y media hasta su casa, Edward había abierto la puerta del pasajero para ella, la ayudó a subir antes de cerrarla y encaminarse a su lugar tras el volante; él le acarició la mejilla luego de encender el coche, con una sonrisa en sus labios, Isabella se dejó arrastrar por la inconsciencia mientras Edward la llevaba de regreso a su tormentoso hogar, pero a pesar de aquello, era mejor que el loquero donde la habían recluido.

Nalini se había quedado dormida; lucía como un ángel a pesar de haber sido maltratada su rostro no perdía aquella ternura característica de ella, con mucho cuidado se parqueó frente a la casa y esperó a que los otros llegaran para poder dejarla un poco salvaguardada y si era necesario amenazarlos con una denuncia lo haría, su padre era uno de los abogados más respetados, habían dejado su tierra natal para extender su buffet de abogados.

Un golpecito en el vidrio de la ventana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones encontrándose con Jasper mirándolo frunciendo el entrecejo; sin prestarle atención a la expresión del maestro, es apeó del coche para acercarse a la puerta del copiloto, con un ligero movimiento le quitó el cinturón de seguridad y la tomó en sus brazos, ella no pesaba mucho, incluso podría jurar que ella estaba debajo del peso que debía tener, sin embargo no pronunció palabra alguna sobre aquello.

—Te enseñaré cuál es su habitación —Jasper habló a medida que se acercaban al porche

—¿Y si la lastiman nuevamente?

—No lo harán, ya están advertidos, si la vuelven a tocar, la policía estará aquí y el presidente se enterará del idiota que tiene como mano derecha de su gobierno

—¿Crees que eso los detendrán?

—Lo hará al menos por un par de meses

Con aquella afirmación que le refrescaba un poco el alma, la conversación terminó, Edward se dignó a seguir los pasos de Jasper, mientras se topaba con la mirada asesina de los padres de Nalini; cruzando algunos pasillos con algunos cuadros extravagantes y puertas de roble, Jasper le abrió una puerta de madera que parecía a punto de romperse, al entrar Edward por poco suelta a Nalini y cae de la impresión; aquella habitación era un cuartucho con una pequeña cama cubierta por una pequeña colcha casi transparente, con un buró desteñido que tenía una lámpara casi destruida y una cajonera pequeña. Con cuidado la acostó sobre la suave superficie de la sabana y la cubrió con la colcha antes de acariciarle la mejilla y depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—Edward —Nalini susurró entre sueños

—Descasa amor —volvió a besarla

Al salir, se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de Jasper, pero no le hizo caso alguno, caminó hasta la puerta principal, no sin antes de asentirle a Emmett quien lo miraba interrogante.

Una vez afuera, se dirigió a su coche emprendiendo su camino a casa, se sentía cansado emocionalmente.

* * *

**Para quienes les interese, el avance del primer capítulo de la secuela de HEB está en la pagina de FB.**

**Grazie por leerme.**

**Ariana ArEd**


	8. Roto

Roto

Edward odió que él fin de semana los separara, él necesitaba verla, abrazarla para saber que estaba bien, ya no confiaba en que ella tendría seguridad en aquella elegante casa que a pesar de las apariencias de paraíso, más bien era un infierno en el que Isabella vivía segundo a segundo.

Las horas significaron agonía, al llegar la noche la inconsciencia lo arrastraba a los brazos de Morfeo que le mostraba el horror de aquella habitación y la imagen maltratada de aquella joven que le había arrebatado su corazón desde el primer día; con el sudor perlándole la frente, despertaba hiperventilando a la mitad de la noche adentrándose en el insomnio acompañado de la tortuosa oscuridad.

Finalmente el lunes llegó acelerándole el corazón acrecentando los deseos por verla y abrazarla para no soltarla nunca más. La hora estaba allí, marcándole su tiempo de salir de casa en su encuentro; con la rapidez que le permitieron sus pies corrió a la camioneta comenzando su camino en dirección contraria al instituto, cruzando los dedos por encontrarla en el sendero.

Él corazón se le aceleró cuando vio una silueta pequeña y frágil caminando por la vereda, rodeándose con los brazos para mantener el calor en aquella mañana fría, sus ropas no eran las adecuadas para la época, una sudadera fina, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis desgastados no le proporcionarían el calor que necesitaba, apeándose del coche se le acercó y caminó un par de pasos a su lado hasta que ella lo miró.

—Edward —le susurró al verlo, sus hermosas orbes caoba se iluminaron al igual que su rostro con su hermosa sonrisa

—Isabella —le tendió la mano y ella la tomó sin pensárselo, ahora su corazón y su mente estaban tranquilos— ¿Te llevo? —asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de ocultarle la sonrisa que la amenazaba con mostrarse; rodeándola con el brazo la dirigió a su camioneta ayudándola a subir para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de ella— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó una vez dentro de la seguridad y calidez de su vehículo

—Ahora mucho mejor —agachó el rostro ocultándole sus mejillas sonrosadas; sin tratar de detenerse a sí mismo, levantó la mano y le acarició con los nudillos su mejilla marcada por una línea purpurea

—Te he extrañado mucho —habló sin pensarlo, solo necesitaba que ella lo supiese

—Yo también lo he hecho —levantó la mano donde descansaba el anillo tocando el dorso de la suya

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó tratando de no incomodarla con aquel momento tan íntimo y sincero que iba más allá de la amistad que ella quería

—Sí —susurró quitando la mano que tocaba la suya para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad

El camino fue lento al conducir a veinte kilómetros por hora, él no quería que se alejara, el aire tibio del vehículo estaba impregnado de su olor, mientras su mente estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Por más que quiso alargar el tiempo, llegaron al instituto encontrándose con Jacob parado en la puerta principal, cuando los miró salir juntos, su ceño se frunció al igual que sus labios mostrándole el descontento.

—Isabella, Jane y Alice quieren verte —ella le asintió dedicándole una sonrisa que Edward odió al saber que no era para él sino para Jacob

Silenciosos caminaron por los pasillos casi vacíos con él flanqueándole el otro costado a Nalini, las miradas fulminantes entre el maestro y él iban y venían queriendo demostrarse dueños de ella, sin importar que ella nunca escogería y él lo sabía pero no le importaba, solo quería que Nalini estuviese bien.

—Isabella, cariño —dijo la doctora al verla llegar al salón de profesores

—Jane —le respondió abrazándola

—Edward, necesito hablar contigo —la mano de Jacob que posó sobre su hombro quemó como el fuego, se obligó a voltear y encararlo

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo que necesito hablar contigo es a solas

Quiso voltear y mirar a Nalini, pero las mujeres ya se la habían llevado al interior del salón, miró a través del vidrio y la imagen de ellas cuidándola, maquillando el moretón lo hizo entender que todos ellos se preocupaban por ella.

—Sigo esperando que empieces a caminar —rugió Jacob

Con un sonoro suspiro empezó a caminar detrás de él tratando de controlar la ira que empezaba a bullir en su interior, Isabella no era una cosa que se podía reclamar y estaba concienzudo de que se lo dejaría saber al hombre que la reclamaba como suya. Se adentraron en uno de los salones, a sabiendas de que sería una discusión, cerró la puerta detrás de sí mientras Jacob se giraba y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres de Isabella? —se cruzó de brazos mirándole fijamente

—Eso no te importa —le respondió cuadrando los hombros

—Si me importa, ella no es un juguete

—Lo mismo digo, no tienes ningún derecho a pedir explicaciones de que quiero con ella, cuando en realidad para ella solo eres un amigo

—¿Y tú qué te crees? —se le acercó en un par de grandes zancadas quedando frente a frente, ambos eran de la misma estatura mirándolo directamente a los ojos— Ya porque está un par de minutos contigo, te crees su dueño

—Si estás ardido no es porque ella pase minutos conmigo, estás así porque no te eligió, e incluso me pone sobre ti —sin verlo venir, Jacob le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones haciéndolo doblarse tosiendo en busca de que el oxigeno lograra entrar en él

—Podrás creerte mucha cosa, pero en realidad no eres nada —estando aun desprotegido por el golpe en el abdomen, Jacob le propinó otro en la comisura de la boca en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho días atrás—, no podrías mantenerla viva ni un día —otro puñetazo aterrizó en su abdomen tumbándolo al piso—, solo eres un mocoso que se cree un superhéroe —le pateó en las costillas—, pero no tienes ni capa ni súper poderes, crees que Isabella necesita un príncipe azul, cuando en realidad necesita alguien que la saque de ese infierno —le volvió a patear las costillas—, y tú no eres nadie en este mundo como para lograr hacerlo, quizás no me haya "Elegido", pero siempre seré su única opción.

Sin decir más, salió dejándolo tirado en el suelo tratando de obtener aire; minutos después un par de chicas entraron al salón y lo vieron, inmediatamente lo ayudaron a levantarse y lo obligaron a ir a la enfermería donde estaba Nalini sonriente hablando con las dos mujeres que la querían, acompañadas por Jacob quien reía.

—Edward —dijo Nalini al verlo entrar por la puerta, corrió el espacio que los separaba en la pequeña oficina y le acunó el rostro— ¿Qué te sucedió? —hizo una mueca tratando de sonreírle

—Nada

—Jacob, ayuda a las chicas y siéntenlo sobre la camilla —Alice habló separando a Isabella de su lado. Una blasfemia casi imperceptible salió de Jacob mientras le ayudaba a sentarse

—¿Qué te ha sucedido muchacho? —le preguntó la doctora acerándosele— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

—Una riña de adolescentes —respondió apretando los dientes del dolor de sus músculos abdominales lesionados

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó Nalini de detrás de la doctora, con Alice apretándola a su costado

—No interesa —se quejó tratando de sentarse recto

—Si fueron los estudiantes merecen una suspensión —el tono ácido de Jacob sentenciando a "quienes" le hicieron eso le arrancaron una carcajada amarga

—No creo que se lo pueda suspender —se encogió de hombros gimiendo del dolor, llevándose la mano a las costillas del lado izquierdo

—Podrías tener algún hueso roto —se burló Jacob

—¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó Nalini soltándose del agarre de la señora Withlock, llegando hasta él y acariciarle el pómulo con la yema de sus dedos

—Estoy bien —le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios para darle un beso en sus dedos

—Edward, necesito que te recuestes, debo revisar tus costillas

Con la sensación de que le estuvieran quitando la piel y poniéndosela de revés, se acostó tratando de hacerse el valiente por ella. Jane, con sus manos frías por el aire acondicionado empezó a palparle las costillas, cuando llegó a la última del lado izquierdo, estuvo a punto de gritar.

—Necesitamos llevarte al hospital, tienes una costilla rota, debemos cerciorarnos de que no está astillada que pudiera perforar un órgano, es lo que se debe hacer en estos casos.

—¿Puedo evitar la visita al hospital? —preguntó recordando que su madre estaba de turno y sería más que seguro el caos que armaría Esme

—Si perfora el bazo u otro órgano, habría hemorragia, el dolor sería intenso obteniendo la muerte por desangramiento

—No –—hipó Nalini haciéndolo centrarse en ella, quien estaba llorando con la mano en el pecho—, debes ir al hospital

—Iré solo por ti

—Jacob, ¿Podrías llevarnos al hospital? —le preguntó Jane

—Claro —habló apretando la mandíbula

Luego de la negativa de ella en quedarse a recibir clases, Nalini e Edward iban sentados en el asiento trasero del automóvil color azul oscuro con ella acariciándole el cabello mientras él descansaba la cabeza sobre su hombro; Jane en el asiento del copiloto y Jacob en el volante, quien los miraba a través del espejo retrovisor, Edward no pudo contenerse y sonreírle burlonamente.

Verlo malherido le había resultado tan duro como lo había sido cuando Emmett tuvo el accidente, la impotencia le corroía la tranquilidad dejándola devastada y nerviosa con miedo a que algo grave suceda.

En el momento que llegaron al hospital la madre de Edward lo vio de inmediato, haciendo que un médico de emergencia lo atendiese a la velocidad de un rayo; él se encontraba internado en una habitación de hospital mientras ella debía permanecer sentada esperando respuestas de los médicos, la señora Cullen estaba en la estancia de enfermería firmando unos papeles mirándola de reojo con sus labios fruncidos; Isabella se había quedado sola, se había rehusado a regresar al instituto, Jacob le había exigido que regresara, pero hizo caso omiso, Jane solo asintió y se fue con Jacob y ahora se encontraba sola en una sala de espera del hospital deseando verlo, su cuerpo se quejaba enviándole punzadas de dolor al permanecer tanto tiempo de pie, pero no podía permanecer sentada, no cuando él no estaba bien, miró el pasillo por el que se lo habían llevado a Rayos X, tan bien ella se conocía el camino de las tantas veces que había cruzado por allí.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —una voz femenina le habló de detrás de ella, con cautela se giró topándose con un par de ojos verdes iguales a los de Edward, la señora Cullen no lucia muy contenta con ella

—Estoy esperando a Edward —respondió en un susurro bajando el rostro desconectándose de aquella mirada que le estaba tirando abajo las barreras de mujer fuerte

—Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, él no te necesita —el miedo empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo erizándole la piel

—Solo quiero saber cómo está, luego me marcho

—¿Es que no lo entiendes?, no te quiero cerca de mi hijo, incluso creo que él no te quiere cerca —tomando un bocado de aire influyéndose valentía levantó el rostro enfrentándose a esa mirada fría y dura como las rocas

—Eso usted no lo sabe —una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios

—Isabella Swan, investigué tu historial médico, tienes más visitas a este hospital que un niño con deficiencia de plaquetas. Hematomas, fracturas, esguinces y hace dos años atrás con _Oligodendroglioma bien diferenciado_ (N/A tumores que crecen lentamente y que se parecen bastante a las células normales) —sintió su corazón oprimirse, ella había tratado de ocultárselo y su madre lo había descubierto—, si Edward está a tu lado es por pena, ¿Qué otra razón existe para que mi hijo esté a lado de alguien que no tiene opción a futuro? —un nudo se formó en la garganta y las lágrimas se aglomeraron en la comisura de los ojos, no quería llorar, no debía, quizás era cierto, pero ella lo quería

—Isabella —su voz aterciopelada le hizo levantar el rostro involuntariamente

—¿Te duele algo? —le preguntó al acercarse a la silla de ruedas acuclillándose para estar a su altura

—¿Qué sucede? —la miró y miró a su madre

—Nada —negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas

—Nalini —susurró estirando la mano secando el camino que habían dejado el par de solitarias lágrimas—, todo estará bien —él le sonrió, ella quiso devolverle la sonrisa, sin embargo las comisuras de sus labios estaban hacia abajo y tratar de cambiarla solo logró formar una mueca de dolor

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? —negó con un movimiento de cabeza

—Me tienen medicado, no siento ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, solo un ligero cosquilleo

—Espero que te recuperes pronto —le acarició la mejilla disfrutando de la suavidad de su mentón afeitado—, debo irme, espero verte mañana —se levantó y besó su frente

—Isabella, te quiero —le cogió la mano y le besó el dorso

—Yo… —su voz flaqueó, tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder hablar— yo también te quiero

—Te veré mañana —asintió mientras lo veía desaparecer a través de la puerta de su habitación

Parecía que se rompería, se sentía como si fuese posible, una mano descansó sobre su hombro, al levantar la vista, vio que la dueña de dicha mano era la señora Cullen, con un movimiento brusco se alejó y caminó hacia la salida.

Al cruzar el umbral de la salida, todo le cayó como un balde agua fría y comprendió que de allí venía la razón del por qué Edward estaba a su lado casi siempre, del por qué la había buscado en aquel infierno de hospital psiquiátrico, todo se debía a pena, pena porque iba a morir y ¿Qué mejor obra benéfica que tratar de hacerle sus días felices?

Empezó a correr, quizás no era bueno para ella, pero no le importó, solo quería olvidar y perder la consciencia; los kilómetros empezaban cruzar frente a ella acortando la distancia a su "Dulce Hogar"; las piernas temblaban haciéndola trastabillar cayendo de rodillas varias veces rasgándole la fina tela de los pantalones de mezclilla, lastimándole la palma de las manos, pero nada importaba, la velocidad había sido su orgullo mientras estaba sana, pero tras saber que todo estaba estancado para ella, dejó de correr, sin embargo ahora lo hacía hasta que volvió a caer con los pulmones ardiéndole y su garganta cerrada y seca acortándole el flujo de aire, la desesperación por no poder olvidar se acopló al cansancio de su cuerpo asfixiándola, empezó a toser en busca de oxigeno pero este no llegaba a ella, la tos se hizo frenética provocándole nauseas y al no tener nada en el estomago, las bilis recorrieron su garganta saliendo por su boca dejándole un sabor amargo, con las vías respiratorias un poco dilatadas se obligó a sentarse al bordillo y descansar abrazando sus piernas colocando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, los mareos terminarían cuando su ritmo cardiaco se normalizara, sin embargo no parecía darle resultado, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas desahogando la frustración de no ser como los demás.

Al entrar por la ventana de su habitación todo se desvaneció llevándola a un mundo de oscuridad.

—Isabella —una fría manito le tocaba el rostro—, Isabella —aquella vocecita que extrañaba recorría las bases de su inconsciencia abriéndole la puerta a la realidad—, Isabella —abrió los ojos y un pequeño niño le sonrió calentándole el corazón que lo sentía frío y pesado como un yunque

—Pequeño fantasmita —susurró sentándose en la oscuridad de la habitación alumbrada por las luces de la calle filtradas por la ventana—, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Edward ha llamado —lo miró sin comprender las palabras, ¿Cómo era posible que llamase si ni ella conocía el número de su casa? —, está preocupado

—Si llama nuevamente, no le digas nada, ya no somos amigos —sentencio obteniendo como resultado que le doliera el pecho

—¿Crees que estás haciendo lo correcto? —su hermano se sentó al borde de la cama, con la inteligencia y experiencia de un hombre mayor brillando en sus ojos

—No lo sé —se cubrió el rostro y empezó a sollozar

—¿Estás segura de que él lo sabe? ¿En realidad crees que es pena?

—Él es uno de ellos

—No dejes que las palabras de Jacob te envuelvan —levantó el rostro y miró los ojos de Emmett, ya no eran celestes, habían sido cambiados por aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban alegre en cada momento que estaban juntos su dueño y ella. Confundida se miró sus manos laxas sobre su regazo

—Jacob es en quien debo confiar

—Mírame Isabella —ya no fue la voz de Emmett en la habitación, aquella voz aterciopelada que conocía aceleraron el latir de su corazón, con recelo levantó el rostro y aquel muchacho de orbes verdes esmeralda la miraba interrogante al igual que lo había hecho en el hospital

Una brisa fría le recorrió la columna vertebral y como impulso involuntario se rodeó las costillas con los brazos, al volver a abrir los ojos se encontró tumbada sobre el colchón estremeciéndose por los escalofríos y su temperatura corporal tal vez ascendía los cuarenta grados. Había sido una alucinación más, sola a oscuras y con fiebre, se levantó y dirigió al cuarto de baño metiéndose a la ducha con la ropa puesta, dejando que el agua fría empapase su ropa y le diera algo de lucidez mental.


	9. Inestable

**Inestable**

La medicación lo mantuvo la mayor parte de tarde y noche dormido evitando que él pudiera pensar en Nalini; por insistencia de su madre había permanecido la noche en el hospital incomodo por la constante atención de ella y de su padre que lo acosaba con preguntas afirmando que los demandaría si solo les daba el nombre, pero cómo decir el nombre de Jacob cuando Isabella no le creería o lo mandaría lejos por meterse en una riña legal contra su muy querido amigo.

La lucidez hizo un ápice de presencia en el momento que abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada inquisitiva de Esme.

—Bueno días hijo mío –entrecerró los ojos ante tal saludo-

—Madre –asintió sintiendo que todo desaparecía a su alrededor alterándolo, parecía aun estar entumecido por la medicación-

—Edward, necesito que me digas que hacía aquella niña aquí luego de que se hizo tu ingreso en el hospital –echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo una punzada en su costado-

—No te lo diré –se pasó el brazo sobre los ojos cubriéndolos, no quería pensar ni tirarle la culpa a ella, Nalini no tenía ni idea que aquella paliza había sido por su causa-

—Ella no es buena para ti –descubrió sus ojos y levantó el rostro para enfrentar la mirada fiera de Esme-

—Tú no puedes saberlo –frunció las cejas enojado-, no la conoces

—Conozco su caso –le dijo cruzándose de brazos-, si es pena lo que sientes por ella lo comprendo, pero no le des esperanzas, luego no podrás quitártela de encima –se obligó a enderezarse sobre la cama haciendo a un lado la queja de su cuerpo por el movimiento brusco-

—No la conoces –sentenció enojado-, no sabes quién es ella; simplemente quieres ver lo que tienes enfrente y no te preocupa lo que ella es en su interior

—Edward ¿Es por ella que la semana anterior estuviste a punto de tirar abajo la habitación? –bufó encolerizado rehusándose a contestarte-, no necesitas decírmelo –ella negó con la cabeza-; tú no necesitas a alguien como ella contigo

—Debe importarte un comino el tipo de relación que yo mantengo con ella, no es tu asunto

—Lo es porque eres mi hijo y no quiero que salgas malherido peor de lo que estás. ¿Sabes donde estuvo eso días frenéticos de tu poco raciocinio? –Edward se obligó a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo tratando de no gritarle a su madre-, ella estuvo en un centro psiquiátrico –abrió los ojos conmocionado al saber que ella se hubiera enterado de sus faltas a clases-, esa es una señal de que esa niña no es buena para nadie

—¿Cómo sabes que estuvo allí?

—¿Ya lo sabías? –le asintió-; hice mis averiguaciones sobre ella el día que prácticamente me permitió desangrarla solo por aquel niño

—Emmett –le corrigió y ella lo miró confundida-, su hermano se llama Emmett… No tenías derecho alguno de investigar nada, Isabella es única y muy buena incluso para mi

—Sus visitas al hospital son constantes

—Lo sé

—Edward…

—¡No! –exclamó casi en un grito; tomando una larga respiración se apretó el puente de la nariz tratando de tirar abajo su ira-, no tienes derecho alguno a juzgarla –habló más calmado-, ella ha tenido una dosis de sufrimiento mucho más grande a la que cualquier persona le ha hecho frente

—Edward…

—Quiero irme, ya pasamos la noche aquí tal como querías, ahora necesito salir de aquí

—Hablaré con Carlisle

Esme se levantó y salió de la habitación dándole privacidad para aclarar su mente; caminó a paso lento hasta el cuarto de baño de su habitación privada y mojó su cara y cabello despabilándose un poco; se sentía como un trapo viejo hecho jirones; alzó el rostro y su imagen lucía como se sentía, bajo sus ojos unas sombras oscuras se marcaban por el agotamiento, la esquina de sus labios estaba amoratada por el golpe y una pequeña costra asomaba en su labio inferior y de la nada la imagen de Nalini sentada en aquella cama aovillada con una costra en su labio y la marca del látigo sobre su mejilla lo perturbó prácticamente doblando sus rodillas pero sus manos apretadas al lavabo lo mantuvo en pie; no comprendía por qué anhelaba matar a golpes a sus padres, ni tampoco la razón de su actitud posesiva y protectora para con ella; él sabía que estaba enamorado, pero esto iba más allá, el hecho de que Isabella lograra debilitarlo con su fragilidad y ternura lo asustaba porque la opción a que ella lo rechazara era como un péndulo moviéndose de un lado al otro que se detendría cuando él ya no pudiera callarlo y la decisión saldría a la luz lanzándolo al vacío o acogiéndolo en su corazón.

—Edward –la voz de su madre resonó desde el otro lado de la puerta-, el doctor vendrá en un par de minutos

—Ya salgo –le respondió mirándose nuevamente en el espejo y una pregunta le cruzó los pensamientos como un rayo; si tal era su obsesión con Isabella, ¿Jacob sería capaz de lastimarla para mantenerla consigo?-

—Edward –el llamado de Esme lo desconectó de esa pregunta-, el médico está aquí

—Dame un minuto –dijo con voz estrangulada mientras abría el grifo del agua, ahuecaba las manos formando un cuenco llenándolo de agua, levantándolo y mojándose el rostro-

El doctor no encontró alguna razón para su permanencia en aquél lugar, luego de recomendarle permanecer en reposo por el resto de la semana y tomar algunos medicamentos para el dolor, se quedó solo en la habitación para cambiar la bata por su ropa; al levantar quedar con el torso desnudo observó los vendajes que lo rodeaban como protección; dando un suspiro se vistió con un poco de dificultad, revisando los bolsillos de su pantalón que había usado el día anterior tomó las llaves de su camioneta y salió escondiéndose de su madre con intenciones de ir en busca de _su_ Nalini.

Conducir no indicó mucho dolor, los analgésicos que circulaban por su torrente sanguíneo aún surgían efecto manteniendo su cuerpo en un estado de adormecimiento pero bajar al igual que subir le resultó ser una agonía, maldijo mentalmente por haber comprado una camioneta tan alta.

A paso lento caminó en dirección al salón de arte donde Isabella debía estar sin embargo, al mirar a través del vidrio su puesto y el de ella estaban vacíos, de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando un Jacob de ceño fruncido.

—Ella no vino hoy, no se sentía bien –le dijo cerrándole la puerta en sus narices retomando la atención hacia las jóvenes que lo solicitaban-

El dolor de las costillas empezó a martillarle hasta las sienes, acompañados de la preocupación que sentía por ella, saber que no se sentía bien debió darle tranquilidad, no obstante produjo todo lo contrario; estuvo a punto de dirigirse nuevamente a su vehículo para exigir verla hasta que su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla.

Por un par de minutos miró la pantalla táctil encenderse y apagarse mostrando el numero de quien lo llamaba tratando de decidir si contestar o no.

—Hola –susurró al deslizar el cuadrito verde contestando la llamada-

—¡Edward! –gritó Esme obligándolo a separar el teléfono de su oreja-

—Estoy bien, mamá, solo salí a dar una vuelta, últimamente me siento claustrofóbico contigo analizando si mi respiración es normal o siguiendo cada paso que doy a través de un GPS –un muchacho rubio de cabello que le llegaba hasta las orejas le saludó con la mano y le respondió levantando la cabeza-, además creo estar lo suficientemente grande para que estés tan pendiente de mi

—Por Dios Edward, ayer te dieron una paliza en esa escuela y puedo firmarlo con fuego que ahora estás allí buscando a esa niña

—¿Acaso me has puesto un chip localizador en la piel?

—Eres predecible, además te conozco desde mucho antes de que nacieras… Como tu madre te ordeno que vengas a casa o iré y te traeré halándote la oreja como lo hacía cuando eras un niño –sonrió al recordar lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser y la solución que Esme había optado-

—Está bien estaré allí en veinte minutos

—No me obligues a ir por ti –dijo usando su tono de mamá mandona-

—No lo haré

—Te quiero, hijo

—Yo también –le respondió desganado-

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que también… te quiero -le susurró-

—No escuché –suspiró incomodo-

—Mamá, te quiero –cerró la llamada antes de que a Esme se le ocurriera pedirle que le lance un beso, eso sería la gota que derramase el vaso-

Tomó impulso para subirse con un gruñido de dolor saliéndole desde lo profundo de la garganta logró sentarse frente al volante, descansó la cabeza en el asiento hasta que se mitigase el dolor y empezara a conducir en dirección contraria al instituto y a su casa.

Y allí estaba estacionado frente aquella casa color blanco rosáceo de grandes jardines con grandes rosas rojas delineando el camino al porche, recorrió con la vista toda la casa deteniéndose en una pequeña ventana donde la vio, Isabella estaba asomada viendo un punto ciego moviendo los labios como si susurrara algo, una pequeña cabecita rubia apareció a su lado dándole la espalda, una pequeña manito le acarició el pómulo como si secara lagrimas, en ese momento Edward entendió que ella estaba llorando; quería arrancarse el cinturón de seguridad e ir donde ella a ser quien secase sus lágrimas y la animara haciéndole olvidar lo que le atormentase. Aquellas orbes caoba se toparon con las suyas, cuando pensó en sonreírle ella dejó caer una cortina gris ocultando y encerrándola en esa pequeña habitación que había visto.

Con un nudo en la garganta y su corazón hecho un puño le dio la vuelta a la llave en el contacto y empezó a conducir hacia su casa en busca de respuesta; ella estaba enojada con él y el repentino interés de su madre por alejarlo de Nalini era una conexión con su acción de esconderse.

* * *

**Por poco olvido que estaba publicando este borrador aquí. Grazie a Annie por hacerme acuerdo.**

**Espero que les guste. Déjenme saber sus pensamientos.**


	10. El Silencio es Mejor

**El Silencio es Mejor**

Cinco días transcurrieron como un rayo sobre el cielo oscuro en una tormenta. Aovillada sobre la cama observando los cambios de luz filtrándose por la ventana trató de olvidar las palabras que calaron su mente. Quizá en algún momento estuvo segura de que Edward era su amigo, pero ahora todo era borroso, su inconsciencia gritaba que no era pena, pero su otro lado le decía que tal vez ella solo significaba una obra benéfica para limpiar el karma o ganarse un escalón más para el cielo.

El silencio de su habitación mostraba que estaba sola, no había nadie a su alrededor y nunca lo habría. Tal vez para todos significaba eso, una obra benéfica, salvo para su pequeño hermano que la cuidaba hasta donde podía trayéndole algo para comer o beber. Quizá no tenía lo mejor del mundo pero al menos tenía a un verdadero amor. Emmett, su sol y su cielo.

Ciento sesenta y ocho horas sin verla, diez mil ochenta minutos sin saber de ella, seiscientos cuatro mil ochocientos segundos extrañándola. Al fin la vería luego de siete días encerrado en su habitación con Esme acosándolo segundo a segundo. Su madre era la culpable de la línea invisible que se había dibujado entre él e Isabella pero ahora haría algo para romperla, debía tirar abajo las barreras que se habían construido con el pasar de esa semana.

Aun con las costillas adoloridas se obligó a ir a clases, su necesidad por verla, abrazarla y saber que está bien era mayor que el dolor físico.

Al igual que las veces anteriores condujo por la calle de Nalini con intenciones de ir juntos, pero _su_ Nalini no estaba cerca. Tuvo que resignarse a ir solo a la escuela, las confrontaciones nunca eran buenas pero eran necesarias para el bien de todos, el silencio no ayuda, solo crea abismos entre las personas.

—¡Edward! —la voz inconfundible de James lo llamó desde atrás mientras caminaba hacia el interior del instituto.

—¿Qué quieres? —se giró para encararlo.

—Mamá me mandó a decirte que esta noche hay una cena en casa y que tus padres y tú están invitados.

—Se lo haré saber —susurró levantando la vista hacia el cielo nublado.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con la _Freak_?

—Isabella no es una _freak_, deja de llamarla así —cerró las manos en puños, tratar controlar la ira estaba resultando más difícil con el pasar de los días, cada vez, su lado posesivo y protector aumentaba en gran magnitud.

—Está bien, no le diré así a tu _freak_…

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos sacó las llaves de la camioneta y quitó el seguro haciendo que el coche hiciera el típico bip bip.

Dejando que hablase solo, empezó a caminar hacia su camioneta, algo en su mente le decía que ella no estaba en clases e iría a buscarla, si no la encontraba de camino a la escuela se adentraría en su casa sin importar que lo metieran en la cárcel por irrupción en propiedad privada.

Condujo como si se tratase de una persecución policiaca arriesgándose a tener una de verdad pero su necesidad por verla hacía que si en realidad fuera a pasar, valiese la pena.

Una cuadra antes de llegar a la casa de Isabella estacionó y cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón que gritaba aliente a no estallarle en el pecho. Bajó del coche y empezó a caminar a paso lento y calmado hasta la casa de grandes ventanas. Caminando por el césped se acercó a la pequeña ventana escondida por enredaderas de flores y una cortina espesa de color gris.

Haciendo a un lado la cortina pudo verla, unos centímetros más adelante estaba la cama, y ella estaba acostada hecha un ovillo abrazándose a sí misma como si quisiera mantener el calor. Sin pensárselo dos veces se adentró en la pequeña habitación y se le acercó y acarició su mejilla donde el moretón empezaba a tomar un tono amarillento. Ella giró y lo miró como si se tratase de un espejismo en medio del desierto, sentándose se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y volvió a enfocar la mirada en él.

—¿Edward? —susurró levantando la mano como si lo viese como una alucinación.

—Aquí estoy Nalini —le tomó la mano— para ti, siempre para ti.

Se sentó y se miraron por un par de segundos sin decir ninguna palabra, a pesar de que añoraba abrazarla, no lo hizo, ella aun lucía un poco desorientada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo quitando la mano de entre las suyas.

—Necesitaba verte, una semana es mucho tiempo sin verte, sin saber de ti.

—Si estás aquí por pena, puedes irte —se llevó las manos al pecho mientras un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué debería tener pena? —preguntó aturdido por aquella acusación.

—¿Qué sabes de mí?

—Sé que eres alguien especial, divertida, tienes mucha gente a tu alrededor que te ama, un hermano sobreprotector, unos padres estúpidos que darías todo por proteger a Emmett, ves el mundo como nadie lo ve, que eres mi amiga.

—¿Qué sabes sobre mi… —miró hacia otro lado enredando los dedos sobre su regazo— mi enfermedad?

—No sé nada de ello, incluso lo había olvidado —le tomó una mano y la llevó a su mejilla plantando su palma sobre ella sintiendo el tacto de su suave piel—. Si no me quieres hablar sobre ello, lo acepto, no pienso presionarte, si confías en mi y estas dispuesta a hablarlo, está bien, si no, pues no interesa. Solo somos tú y yo.

—¿Nadie te dijo sobre eso? —negó con la cabeza—. Entonces ¿No sientes pena por mí?

—Nunca lo haría —posó las manos en su cintura y la levantó sentándola en su regazo—, te quiero más de lo que podrías imaginarlo. Y lo hago por quien eres.

Ella enterró el rostro en su pecho, la escuchó gimotear a medida que cerraba las manos sobre su camiseta.

—El silencio es mejor —habló entre gimoteos.

—Todo estará bien —le acarició el corto cabello. Las maestras lo habían arreglado dejándolo parejo.

—No lo estará, pero es bueno tenerte conmigo

Lo abrazó y él empezó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás arrullándola, odiaba verla sufrir, pero estaba consciente de que no era un superhéroe y que no podía sacarla de allí, no sin que antes ambos fuesen mayores de edad y poder conseguir el suficiente dinero.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la sangre huyó de su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de darle un paro cardiaco, pero el pequeño cuerpecito de Emmett permitió que volviese a respirar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Emmett, él pasó a saludar —Isabella le respondió con un ápice de diversión en la voz.

—No me importa —él se cruzó de brazos y un pequeño puchero apareció en sus labios.

—Ven —Nalini bajó de su regazo y levantó al pequeño entre sus brazos para sentarse en la cama y sentarlo en su regazo—. Siempre serás el número uno —le susurró al oído, pero aun así Edward logró escucharlo y sonreír.

La comprensión de que Emmett estaba celoso de él le causo gracia, muy a pesar de que él quería algo más que una amistad con Nalini no la empujaría a más, no cuando ella era como el cristal, aparentaba ser dura, pero era tan frágil como la porcelana.


End file.
